Curse of the Treasure
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: The Treasure is a source of great power, and many seek it. Yugi is endangered. Better summary inside. YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJoey, LeoxYuesei
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Here's the new story, and there a few things that you need to know.

The pairings:

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

LeoxYuesei

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

SetoxJoey

Tea and Yami are a pairing, but you find out it's not serious.

Yami, Atemu, Joey, Kyla, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik are all eighteen.

Yugi, Heba, and Sayora are sixteen.

Seto is nineteen.

Leo is twenty-five.

There's magic involved in this story so the past lives are used.

If I think of anything else, I'll let you know either before or after the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not onw anything. yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to its creator.

SUmmary: Many seek to control the power of the Treasure. When Yugi is endangered, Yami and the others learn a startling truth about thier young friend, and face teh chance of losing him. Heba seeks to protect Yugi, and does everything that he can to keep Yami adn the other away from Yugi becasue Heba feels that they are a threat to Yugi. Yami is in love with Yugi and will do anything to help Yugi. In teh face of a great danger, friendships are tested, lives are lost, lives are regained, and the loss of a loved one can bring the lives of so many people to ruin. YamixYugi, Atemu, Heba, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJoey, LeoxYuesei

Also, the characters Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora are my own creations. They have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1- Secrets

Yugi sat in the schoolyard with his friend although he barely heard a word that any of them said. He hadn't paid attention to much except for Yami and Tea.

Tea and Yami had started to date a week ago, and Yami was always with her. Tea was now sitting in Yami's lap, laughing at something that Joey had said. Yami was smiling.

Yugi wondered if Yami was smiling at what Joey had said or that Tea was sitting in his lap.

It was then that the bell rang.

The group got up and headed inside.

Yugi couldn't help but noticed that Yami and Tea were holding hands. He sighed.

Yugi was deeply in love with Yami, but he had been afraid of losing his friendship with his Dark, so he chose to say nothing to him. It hurt to see Yami with Tea, but Yugi had chosen not to do anything except try and be happy for Yami that he had found someone that he loved as much Yugi loved him.

Yugi walked down the hall to the class that he had Sayora.

"Hey, Yugi. The guys are coming over to watch a movie tonight. Do you want to come?" Sayora asked.

"No, Sayora. My dad and I are doing something tonight." Yugi said with a forced smile.

"Oh. Okay. You just haven't been around much since you moved in with your dad." Sayora said.

"Sorry, but this is something my dad really wants us to do." Yugi said.

"Okay." Sayora said.

Yugi's father, Simon Mutou, had regained custody of his son from Yugi's grandfather, and Yugi had been living with him ever since.

Yugi went through the rest of his school day like it was nothing.

Since he lived in an apartment complex on the other side of the city, Yugi had to walk home alone. As he walked Yugi thought about his life.

'I hate this. I hate seeing Yami so happy dating Tea. Now, he doesn't even act like I exist. I try to tell him what's going on, but he says he doesn't have time to listen because he needs to be with Tea. I can't blame him for wanting Tea. She's a really beautiful girl and a lot better than I would be for him anyway.' Yugi felt tears come to his eyes. 'I need him, though. I can't handle this much longer. I hate feeling like I have no one I can turn to now. No one has time to listen. The only one who would is in Egypt. What do I do?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi reached his apartment and tried the knob, feeling it unlocked. Yugi gulped, knowing that his father was home. Yugi opened the door and said, "Father, I'm home."

"Yugi, come in the kitchen." a gruff voice ordered.

Yugi put his school bag on the table and walked into the kitchen. "Yes, father." Yugi said.

Simon grabbed his son by hi shirt, lifted Yugi off his feet, and slammed him into the wall.

Yugi winced at the pain that shot down his back, but didn't cry out.

"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen, you good for nothing bastard!" Simon screamed.

"I-I did." Yugi said.

"Does this look clean?!" Simon yelled.

The kitchen was indeed a mess, but Yugi had cleaned the kitchen the night before, and it looked fine that morning before he went to school. Yugi knew his father had made the mess to give him a reason to beat Yugi.

Simon kicked Yugi in his side, causing Yugi to cry out. "You wimp! You should be able to handle that!" Simon shouted, kicking Yugi even harder. "You are worthless! You shouldn't even be allowed to live! I don't know why I keep you around!" Simon growled before kicking Yugi one final time and storming out of the room, slamming the apartment door shut as he left.

Yugi whimpered as he pulled himself up to his feet and looked around the kitchen. Tears started to fall down his face. "Yami, why won't you listen to me? Why won't you help me? Do you love Tea so much that you ant my father to hurt me like this?" Yugi asked before he started to clean up the kitchen, despite the pain he was in.

* * * * * *

Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Kyla, Sayora, Atemu Leo, and Yuesei sat in the living room of the Moto home.

When Ishizu had used a spell to give Yami his own body, the spell had revived Yami's older brother from ancient Egypt, Atemu, as well, who was also welcomed into the Moto home.

"Are you two insane?!" Leo shouted.

Everyone cringed at the volume of Leo's voice.

"Do you realize how deceitful this is?! You're both lying to pretty much the whole world!" Leo shouted.

Yuesei grabbed Leo by the arm and tried to calm him down. "Now, lover. I know you don't agree, but that's no reason to go on a yelling spree and scare the daylights of them. It will not help anyone." Yuesei said, trying to reason with him.

"Yami, what the hell possessed you to decide to pretend to date Tea? Do you realize just how deceitful and wrong that is?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I get that you're upset, but I have my reasons." Yami said.

"And what might those reasons be?" Leo asked.

Yami gulped. He knew that it wouldn't be a good enough reason for Leo.

"Yami, please don't tell me that the only reason you're doing this is to prevent people from finding out that you are gay?" Leo said.

Yami's guilty look was all the answer Leo needed.

Leo groaned. "Yami, do you know how pathetic that sounds?" Leo asked.

"I know, but I just don't people to know, all right." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "It's only because of Bakura's temper that no one has done anything to him and Ryou, and Seto's money is the only thing that has prevented anything from happening to Seto and Joey. Marik's temper also protects him and Malik. People aren't exactly accentual. Some are, but some aren't." Atemu said.

"And what about you Atemu? Everyone at that school knows that you are gay." Leo pointed out.

"Yes, and no one would dare to come after me because they know that I will kick their asses into the next millennium." Atemu said.

"Tea, are you okay with this?" Yuesei asked.

"Of course. I don't have a boyfriend, so it's not like we're hurting anyone." Tea said. Secretly, Tea was hoping that Yami would find that he liked her, and he would end up being her boyfriend for real, even though she knew chances of that happening were slim.

Leo sighed. "I really hope that the both of you know what you are doing. Sometimes, people do things that they think will not hurt anyone, but they ended up hurting someone that they never meant to hurt in the first place." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, seeing the wisdom of his cousin from ancient Egypt, Eternias, in those words.

"All I'm saying is that when people keep secrets, they do hurt people, even if they never meant to. I hope that this doesn't blow up in your face, Yami." Leo said before getting up and leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" Tristan asked.

Yuesei watched Leo leave before turning back to them. "Sometimes, Leo feels that something might be wrong. He must sense that something might go wrong with this." Yuesei said.

"Do you think that this is a bad idea?" Kyla asked.

"I think that anything that involves lying is a bad idea, but if you want to do this, go ahead. I just hope you don't end up doing something that you will regret." Yuesei said. He stood up and said, "Watch your movie. Leo and I will be upstairs."

"Do you think that we should be worried about what Leo is sensing?" Joey asked.

"No, puppy. Leo was always like that. There's nothing bad that is going to happen because of them lying about the fact that they are dating." Seto said.

Atemu frowned. He wasn't convinced. He knew that when Eternias had gotten those feelings, they were usually right.

Tristan put in the movie and the group settled back to watch it.

* * * * * *

After Yugi had finished cleaning the kitchen, he had gone back to his room and done his homework.

Yugi sighed as he glanced at the Millennium Puzzle on his desk. Yugi picked it up and looked at it. "Once this symbolized hope and friendship for me, but now, it only symbolizes despair and broken promises." Yugi said. He opened a drawer and put the Millennium Puzzle in it before locking it.

Yugi stood up and went over to the bed, flopping down on it. His back hurt from when his father had slammed him into the wall.

The front door slammed, and Simon yelled, "YUGI!"

Yugi gulped. His father was drunk, and there was no good that could come of it, but he would shut make it worse by not going. Yugi stood up and walked into the living room. "Yes, Fa-" Yugi didn't finished before he was punched in the stomach and sent crashing to his knees.

"Worthless brat!" Simon shouted, grabbing Yugi by his collar and lifting him off the ground. "You don't need to live!" He punched Yugi in the stomach again, letting him crash into the table with a cry.

The beating continued for an hour before Simon passed out from the alcohol.

Whimpering, Yugi limped into the bathroom and took off his bloody clothes before he sat down in a tub of hot water and let the water soak through him. Yugi cleaned his injuries, holding back his cried of pain. Once done, Yugi got out of the tub and dried off. He looked into the mirror.

"Yami. Heba. Someone, please help me." Yugi said as he collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball and started sobbing from the pain in his body and his heart.

* * * * * *

"Master, we have found him." a female voice said.

"At least. The Treasure has been reborn." a male voice said, standing up. He wore a black robe and black pants with a sword slung over his shoulder.

"Shall we go and capture him?" the female voice asked.

"No. We will watch and wait. We need to ensure that we can get by his protector and anyone else close to him." the man said.

"I shall send Zepher to monitor him." the female said.

"No, Maytrine. I will monitor this one alone." the man said.

"Sir, are you sure?" Maytrine asked.

"Yes. I will not allow the treasure to slip through my fingers a second time." the man said before vanishing.

* * * * * *

A boy who looked exactly like Yugi except for the fact that he had tanned skin shot up in bed.

"Yugi! No! He's in danger!" the boy called Heba exclaimed. He jumped out of the bed with a start.

"Heba!"

Heba was no longer in his bedroom, but in what appeared to be a throne room with three powerful beings.

Osiris, the Egyptian god of the dead and lord of the underworld, sat on the right.

Horus, the Egyptian god of the sun, sky, and goodness, sat in the middle.

Ra, the Egyptian god of creation and control of the universe, sat on the left.

"Protector of the Treasure, you have no time." Osiris said.

"Menthos knows of the Treasure's existence and will now go after him and seek his power." Ra said.

"Go and do your duty to us. Protect the Treasure form all that will harm him." Horus said.

"My lords, my I speak?" Heba asked, kneeling.

"Speak and make your words known." Horus said.

"Yugi, the Treasure, my brother, had Dark half named Yami. Why does he not protect him? Why has he left him vulnerable?" Heba asked.

"The former pharaoh has lost sight of what is important and in seek of the protection of the fact that he prefers the company of men to women, he has taken to, as you say, date a female friend named tea. Though the relationship is fraud, it has caused him to forget about the existence of his Light and has left his Light vulnerable." Ra said.

"Can he be saved?" Heba asked.

"Only you can decide that. Go quickly. For not only does Menthos pose a threat to the Treasure, but so does the Treasure's father. He is cruel and heartless. I fear for the Treasure's safety." Osiris said.

"Yes, my lords. I shall not fail." Heba said. He was returned to his room.

"I must hurry. Yugi needs me." Heba said, running from the room.

* * *

Okay. That's the first chapter. I know it might be a little confusing, but everything will be explained later on.

No one knows about Heba except for Yugi.

As far as the Egyptian gods I used go:

Osiris is the god of the underworld

Horus is the gof of the sun, sky, and goodness

Ra is the god of creation and control of teh universe.

They'll come into play later on, too.

I know you might be upset that Yugi's father is abusing him, but it's just part of the story.

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Watched

Yugi woke up the next day, feeling sore. Yugi sighed. He forced himself to get out of bed. Yugi got dressed and fixed himself some breakfast.

Simon had already left to go to work.

Yugi sighed before heading to school. He walked alone, and when he arrived at the school, Yugi found that all of his friends were gathered in group.

Yugi felt a sharp pain in his heart when he realized that Yami was holing onto Tea's waist. 'At least one of is happy.' Yugi thought, walking on into the school.

* * *

"Look. I know you guys don't think that Leo's right, but he's right. This isn't exactly right." Kyla said.

"Calm down, Kyla. Tea and I are only going to do this for a few more days. Just enough so that every thinks I'm straight." Yami said.

Tea was disappointed. She had hoped that she could get Yami to fall for her. 'He'll never fall for me. Yami's heart already belongs to Yugi, even if Yugi never knows.' Tea thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yugi walking into the school. "Hey. There's Yugi."

Everyone looked to see Yugi walking into school.

"Weird. Wonder why he didn't join us." Tristan said.

"Who cares what the runt does?" Bakura asked.

Yami glared and hit Bakura hard in the head.

"OW! What was that for?' Bakura yelled, glaring at Yami with equal intensity.

"Don't insult Yugi like that." Yami growled.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to insult your boyfriend." Bakura said.

"Yugi is not my boyfriend." Yami said.

"No, but you wish he was." Marik said.

"Listen. Yugi is my Light half, and I don't like you two insulting him, so back off." Yami said.

Kyla noticed the downcast look in Tea's eyes.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall of the school.

"Excuse me." a male voice said, tapping Yugi on the shoulder.

Yugi turned and looked into dark green eyes. The boy also had black hair and wore the school uniform. "May I help you?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Menthos Transey. I just transferred here, and I'm afraid that I don't know the school. Could you help me to my first class?" Menthos asked.

"Uh, sure. Let me see your schedule." Yugi said.

Menthos handed the paper to Yugi.

Yugi looked at it and said, "Your first period is with me. You can follow me there."

Menthos nodded and followed Yugi down the hall. "Have you gone here long?" Menthos asked.

"This is my second year here." Yugi answered.

"So, you could show me around during break, right?' Menthos asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi replied.

Menthos could see the deep, hidden pain in Yugi's aura. 'So, someone is already breaking his will. That will make my job all the easier.' Menthos thought.

"When did you move here?" Yugi asked.

"Just recently. I just got into the school today." Menthos said.

"I hope that you like it here." Yugi said.

"I'm sure I will, Treasure." Menthos said.

Yugi looked at him. "Treasure? Why did you call me that?" Yugi asked.

'Damn it! I slipped up!' Menthos thought angrily. "Forgive me. You just look as beautiful that you remind me of the treasures that are found in ancient Egyptian pharaohs' tombs. If you had lived during the time of ancient Egypt, you surely would have been known as the Pharaoh's greatest treasure." Menthos said.

Yugi blushed. "I wouldn't have." Yugi said.

"You are too modest, young one. I think that you are quite the treasure." Menthos said.

"Thanks you. Do you like studying ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Very much. It has always been an interest of mine." Menthos said.

"I like it, too. A couple of friends of mine know a great deal about ancient Egypt, too." Yugi said.

"Really. Could I meet these friends?" Menthos asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

'Good. I need to get rid of all those who might get in my way of capturing my Treasure. I can have no competition when I get him.' Menthos thought.

* * *

Tea and Kyla sat in the back of the class during the first class that they had together.

"Tea, are you all right?" Kyla asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Tea asked cheerfully.

"Tea, don't lie to me. I saw the look on your face. You're upset about the fact that you know that you and Yami aren't going to be dating anymore, aren't you?" Kyla asked.

Tea looked up at her in surprise.

Normally, Kyla missed things like that.

"I thought so." Kyla said.

Tea sighed. "I have loved Yami so much for so long, Kyla. I asked him about two years ago to go out with me, but he told me that he didn't feel the same way. I found out later that Yami was in love with Yugi." Tea said.

"Were you angry?" Kyla asked.

"At Yugi. No. Yugi's my friend, and I know that he would be lucky to have Yami. It hurt knowing that Yami loved him, but I accepted it. I was startled when Yami asked me to pretend to date him." Tea said.

Kyla sighed. "You were hoping that by doing this, you could get Yami to fall in love with you and get him to stop loving Yugi." Kyla said.

"I know it was wrong. I just love him, and I want him to be with me, but I know that Yami's mind won't be changed. He loves Yugi. I guess I was hoping in a situation where there was no hope at all." Tea said.

"You should have known that when Yami ended this dating thing that you would be hurt. Perhaps that is what Leo meant when he said that someone could get hurt by this." Kyla said.

Tea nodded. "I wanted to help Yami, but mostly, I just wanted to make him fall in love with me. I see now that I was wrong." Tea said.

Kyla sighed. "Yami isn't doing this to prevent anyone at the school from finding out that he is gay. He doesn't want Yugi to know." Kyla said.

"For goodness sakes, why?" Tea asked.

Kyla gave Tea a bittersweet smile. "Tea, Yami has never told Yugi that he loves him because he is afraid that Yugi would hate him for it. He didn't want to chance losing Yugi. He wants Yugi to think that he's straight so that he won't lose his friendship with him." Kyla said.

"Yugi wouldn't do that. Just because Yami is in love with him wouldn't make Yami end their friendship." tea said.

"You know that. I know that. Every one of us know that. Only Yami doesn't know that." Kyla said.

Tea sighed. "I set myself up to feel like this, didn't I?" Tea asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, you did." Kyla said.

* * *

Yugi sat through his first period with the feeling that someone was watching him. 'Please, not now. Please don't let anyone be after me now.' Yugi thought.

He gripped his hands into fists tightly.

'I can't deal with this now.' Yugi started to shake slightly. /Yami, I wish that you would listen to me for once!/

* * *

Yami was sitting bored in his first period. He noticed that Seto and Joey were giving each other dreamy looks.

Yami glanced over at Atemu, who merely rolled his eyes at the pair.

/Yami, I wish you would listen to me for once!/

The shout in his mind came so loudly and pain filled that Yami nearly jumped out of his skin and nearly fell out of his chair.

//Yugi.// Yami called through the link, but found it blocked.

The two could block their link, but some strong thoughts still might leak through.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Atemu asked in a low voice.

"It's Yugi. He just yelled out through the link. Something is wring." Yami replied.

"We'll find him at break. You can talk to him then." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, but that didn't stop him from wondering what he meant.

'Yugi was asking why I wouldn't listen to him. I always listen to him.' Yami thought. He frowned. 'Than again, I have been out with Tea a lot lately. Maybe Yugi thought I didn't have time, bit I would always have time for him.' Yami thought.

He was driving himself crazy with wondering, so he tried to listen to the teacher so that he wouldn't drive himself crazy with wondering.

* * *

After class, Yugi started to show Menthos around the school.

"It's not very complicated to learn. You should learn the school pretty fast. Most people do." Yugi said.

"How long did it take you?" Menthos asked.

"Only a couple of days. I'd had friends to help me, too." Yugi said.

Menthos noticed that Yugi's aura would be filled with sadness when he would speak of his friends. 'So, his friends make him upset. This should work.' Menthos thought. "You've mentioned these friends a good bit. Who are they?"

Yugi started telling him about all of them, leaving out the parts about the ancient Egyptian past.

"They sound like good people." Menthos said.

"They are." Yugi said.

The sad aura was still there.

'I was right. This will be easy. Now, if I can just break him.' Menthos thought. "You know, Yugi. You are a very beautiful person." Menthos thought.

"You've said that before." Yugi said.

"I mean it." Menthos said, forcing Yugi to look at him.

"I'm not. I mean you know there a lot of people more beautiful that I am." Yugi said.

"No, there's not." Menthos said, leaning in closer.

Yugi backed up. "Please, don't." Yugi said. He was starting to feel scared.

"Why? Do you think I'll hurt you Treasure?" Menthos asked.

"I think I need to go." Yugi started to leave.

Menthos grabbed him by his wrists and slammed him against the wall, pinning him there.

"Menthos, what are you1" Yugi started.

"Now, now, my little Treasure. I can't let you leave." Menthos said.

"Please, ;et me-" Yugi was cut off as Menthos crushed his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi started to panic. He wasn't strong enough to save himself. /YAMI!HELP!/ Yugi screamed loudly in his mind.

* * *

Yami and the others were looking for Yugi.

"I wonder what Yugi meant by that." Joey said.

"I don't know, but I think I might have done something to make him upset." Yami said.

"You haven't done anything, though." tea protested. She knew that since Yami ah been with her most of the time the past week.

"Look. We'll find Yugi and ask-him." Atemu said the last word hesitatingly.

Everyone looked to where Menthos had Yugi against the wall, kissing him.

"Whose that?" Tristan asked, stunned.

"His name's Menthos Transey. He's a new student in our class." Sayora said, shocked.

"I guess Yugi took a liking to him." Seto said.

"About time he found someone." Bakura muttered.

Yami felt his heart rip to shreds at seeing the person that he loved kissing someone else. 'Yugi. Did you come to care about this guy in a matter of hours when it took you a little while to trust me?' Yami asked himself.

/YAMI! HELP!/

Yami felt Yugi's panic and fear and knew that Yugi was being forced into that kiss.

Shocking everyone, Yami flew forward and shouted, "Get away form him!" Yami grabbed Menthos and tore him away form Yugi.

Yugi was startled when Menthos suddenly released him and collapsed to floor, shaking and near tears.

Menthos glared. "What are you doing?" Menthos hissed.

"You were kissing him when he didn't want it. I stopped it." Yami growled, barely holding back from sending the guy to the Shadow realm.

"I suggest that you go and leave me with him. He's not your concern." Menthos said, sounding intimated.

Unfortunately for him, Yami didn't intimidate easily.

"Yugi is my friend, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you touch him when he doesn't want you to." Yami said.

Atemu walked forward and said, "I suggest you leave. You don't want to mess with all of us." Atemu said angrily.

Menthos glanced and noticed the group that had gathered. 'Must be his friends. Damn! I thought I had him alone. Oh, well. I'll have to sue a different tactic.' Menthos thought. "Fine. See you around. Treasure." Menthos said as he walked away.

By this time, Yugi was had silent tears falling down his face.

"Bastard! What the hell was his problem?" Joey demanded.

"He's a troublemaker. That's all he is." Seto said.

Kyla noticed Yugi's state and walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. "Yugi. Are you all right?" Kyla asked.

Yugi looked at her only for a moment before he jumped to his feet and dashed down the hall desperate to get away from them. He didn't want to be around them. He didn't want to have to explain what had happened. He didn't want to tell them anything now.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami called.

Yugi ignored it and kept running.

* * *

Just so I make it clear, this is NOT a Tea-bashing fic. Tea does love Yami, but will stand between him and Yugi.

Yugi's going to have even more trouble coming his way in the next chapter. Menthos will cause more trouble, too. Heba might be in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that the first two chapters weren't the best, but hopefully this chapter is better. ALso, this chapter is setting the stage for the central even in the next chapter.

There's some talking in the mind. This is how it works.

(blah blah blah)-Ryou to Bakura

((blah blah blah)) Bakura to Ryou

[blah blah blah] Maytrine to Menthos

[[blah blah blah]] Menthos to Maytrine

* * *

Chapter 3- Distance and Fear

"What the hell?! Why did Yugi just run form us?" Joey exclaimed.

"He was just forced on. He's upset." Ryou said.

"We'd better find him. I know we're on school grounds, but in the state that Yugi's in, he's bound to be too upset to comprehend much of anything." Malik said.

"Come on. Let's find him." Atemu said.

The group split up, hoping to find Yugi.

* * *

Yugi ran to a group of bushes before he collapsed to his knees. He was sobbing and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees before burying his face into his arms. 'Why is this happening? I can't take anymore. I just wish everyone would leave me alone.' Yugi thought.

He didn't hear the footsteps coming near him, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi instantly recoiled back, looking up through tear-filled eyes at Ryou. "R-Ryou." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. Are you okay?" Ryou asked, sitting down beside him.

"I-I'm fine, R-Ryou. You d-don't need to worry about me." Yugi said through the sobs,

Ryou sighed. "No, you're not. That guy pretty much molested you. You're upset. We all know that." Ryou said.

"Ryou, please just go. Leave me alone." Yugi said.

"I can't do that. Yugi, you're upset. I think that maybe you should go on home. Bakura and Marik would gladly leave school to take you home." Ryou said.

Yugi tried to stifle a sob. "Please, Ryou. This isn't your concern." Yugi said.

"Not my concern?! Yugi, that guy could have raped you! It is damn well my concern!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yugi looked up at him. "I was scared, Ryou. If Yami hadn't been there and stopped him, he might have-" Yugi couldn't continue as he started crying again.

Ryou wrapped an arm around Yugi and let him cry. "It's okay, Yugi. Right now, I think that maybe you should go home and lay down." Ryou said.

Yugi tensed. He had no way of knowing of his father would be there or not, and he knew that if his father as there, he would most likely get beaten all day, "No, Ryou. I'll stay at school." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "I don't want to go home. I just want to stay here." Yugi said.

"All right, but I want you to stay near one of us so that if they guy comes after you again, you won't get hurt. He might try to corner you again." Ryou said.

"I met him this morning before school. He asked me to show him around. He didn't act like he wanted to hurt me." Yugi said.

Ryou gently brushed Yugi's bangs from his eyes. :Come with me." Ryou said, he helped Yugi up and headed back inside the school.

(Bakura) Ryou said through the mind link.

((What is it, Ryou?)) Bakura responded.

(I found Yugi. Tell Yami to come to the bathroom on the front hall by the cafeteria. I'm taking him there to help him calm down.) Ryou said.

((Okay. I'll bring the pharaoh in a minute)) Bakura replied.

* * *

"You can stop searching. Ryou found your Hikari, Pharaoh." Bakura said.

"Is he all right?" Yami asked, worried since he hadn't been able to reach Yugi through their mind link.

"I don't; know. Ryou said he was taking him to the bathroom on the front hall by the cafeteria to calm him down." Bakura said.

Yami was gone, and Atemu went with him.

Both were very close to Yugi. Atemu looked at Yugi like a little brother and was just as upset as Yami.

"I can't believe that anyone would do that to Yugi. He's never done anything to hurt anyone, and this guy goes and does this." Tea said.

"That guy's a dead man if I get my hands on him. That jerk had better stay away from my little buddy." Joey said, clenching his fists.

"That goes for me, too." Tristan said.

"You all want to hear something really strange?" Seto asked, looking up from his laptop.

"What?" Sayora asked.

"There is no record of a Menthos Transey in any database. Not even the school's." Seto said.

"He's going here. How is that possible?" Marik asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Seto said.

"Why's that, Priest?' Bakura asked.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Seto replied.

* * *

Yami and Atemu reached the bathroom that was across the schoolyard in a matter of minutes. They burst into the bathroom to find Yugi at the fountain with Ryou behind him.

"I'll be going, Yugi." Ryou said. He left the bathroom after giving Yugi a look that clearly said they had better take care of him.

Yami walked over and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, only to have him flinch. Thinking it was because of what had happened earlier, Yami said, "Yugi, it's okay. It's me."

Yugi relaxed and said, "Thanks for helping me." His voice was so low that Yami and Atemu had to struggle to hear it.

"Yugi, you know I'm always going to help you." Yami said.

"Are you sure that you're all right, Yugi? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Atemu asked.

"No. He bruised my wrists a little and scared the daylights out me. That's it." Yugi said.

Yami frowned and forced Yugi to turn around. He looked at Yugi's wrists and sat that they were indeed bruised.

"Damn bastard!" Yami swore.

"All right. If I run into him again, I am going to send him to the Shadow Realm." Atemu said.

"I'm going to hunt him down and so that." Yami said.

"Yami, don't! You'll cause a scene here at school. You don't need everyone finding out about your magic." Yugi said.

"He does male a good point." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed. He looked down at Yugi and said, "I want you to stay close to us today, and stay with Sayora when you are in class."

Yugi nodded. "I will."

The bell rang.

"I better go." Yugi said, grabbing his school bag and leaving the bathroom.

"Yami, did you feel that?" Atemu asked,

"Feel what?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's aura. It's off. There's an air of sadness in it that does not belong, and it was there before what happened with Menthos today." Atemu said.

"What do you think we should do?" Yami asked.

"Stay close to him and watch him. He's in trouble, and I think it's more than we know." Atemu said.

"We need Leo's help." Yami said.

"We'll talk to him right after school." Atemu said as they left the bathroom to go to class.

* * *

Yugi had gone to his next class only to find that Menthos was in that class as well.

Menthos saw Yugi and grinned evilly at him.

Yugi looked away from him and took his seat next to Sayora.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Sayora asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yugi said. His voice betrayed how upset he really was.

"Maybe you should just go home." Sayora said.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Sayora. I would rather stay here the rest of the day." Yugi said. He could feel that he was being watched, and he knew by who.

Menthos narrowed his eyes.

[You acted too soon.] Maytrine said in his head.

[[Shut up, Maytrine. It seemed like the perfect way to break him.]] Menthos said.

[And now, you have alerted his friends, as fickle as they seem, to the fact that you are after him, and I do not think that the Treasure's Dark, Yami, will allow you anywhere near him, nor the others. You can sense the ancient Egyptian magic in them.] Maytrine said.

[[Perhaps, but they will not stop me. I will get the treasure, and his power will be used for our benefit.]] Menthos said.

[Let us hope that no Protector is around. The Treasure has always had a Protector.] Maytrine said.

[[The Protector would already be here if they existed. I do not believe that we have anything to fear, although I did learn something rather interesting.]] Menthos said.

[And what would that be?] Maytrine asked.

[[When I kissed him, I could see parts of his thoughts. It would appear that our Treasure lives with a father who finds great joy on beating his son, and no one knows of his pain, not even his Dark.]] Menthos said.

[Dark's should know everything about their Lights. This makes no sense. Unless-] Maytrine started.

[[Unless this particular Dark has allowed something else to cloud his thoughts, and he had forgotten to pay close attention to his Light. It would seem that this Yami had a girlfriend, and I believe her to be the cause of Yami's distraction.]] Menthos said.

[Shall we use this girlfriend to further destroy their relationship?] Maytrine asked.

[No. I have seen her, and I do not believe that she will do anything to harm either one. I do think, however, that the Treasure's father can be used. After all, a violent man easily thrown in an even greater violent rage.]] Menthos said.

[If we throw him into too much of a rage, he might inadvertently kill the Treasure.] Maytrine said.

[[fear not. I will allow no such thing to befall this boy. However, what better way to bring greater distance between the Light and Dark than to have the Dark not come when the Light's father beats him so severely that he needs a hospital.]] Menthos said.

[A devious one you are, my master. Shall I go ahead and instill the thought of killing the boy into the Treasure's father's mind?] Maytrine asked.

[[Yes. Have him enact the plan after school. I know that he goes straight home.]] Menthos replied.

[Very well. The Treasure will suffer pain like he has never faced before in his life.] Maytrine said.

Menthos wore a hidden smirk as he starred at Yugi. 'Soon, Treasure you will belong to me, and the power that you posses will be used to serve my purpose.' Menthos thought.

* * *

At lunch, Yugi sat with his friends as he always did, but he didn't pay listen to them once again. He barely even noticed that Yami and Tea were merely sitting beside each rather than Tea being in Yami's lap.

Yami watched Yugi carefully and noticed the distracted look on Yugi's face. 'What has gotten into you, Yugi? You have not been yourself lately. We barely talk anymore, and I wish I knew why.' Yami thought.

"Hey, guys! I have a great idea. Let's go to the mall after school." Kyla said suddenly.

"Not on your life! I'm not going so that you girls can force me to carry those damn bags of yours!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh, come on, Bakura. It's not like we buy something every time we go to the mall." Sayora said.

All of the guys looked at her.

Sayora giggled and said, "Okay. Maybe we do."

"Sayora, you can't go to the mall without having to go into every clothing store we pass and go in to buy at least one thing." Joey said.

"Shopping is a girl thing, not a guy thing." Tristan added.

"You go shopping when you have a girlfriend." Kyla pointed out.

"Yeah, which is why Yami's not going to have a choice but to go." Marik snickered.

Yami glared at him. He wished he had never asked Tea to do this considering the fact that Marik and Bakura tortured him constantly because of it.

Tea looked at Yami and sighed inwardly. 'I knew I never had a chance, but I thought he might fall for me. I know I was wrong. Yugi and Yami belong together. I can't change that.' tea thought. Still, she could enjoy what little time she had left as Yami's "girlfriend". "That's a great idea. I think that we should all go." Tea said.

"No way." Joey said.

"We do go when you all want to do your guy things." Tea pointed out.

"We'll go." Ryou told them.

Atemu frowned. He was wanting to talk to Leo about what was going on with Yugi. "Actually, I think that I'll skip out on this one. There's something that I need to do after school. Sorry, guys." Atemu said.

"What do you have to do?" Malik asked.

"I'm going to the hospital to talk to Leo about something." Atemu said.

Yami realized what Atemu was doing and silently asked him with his eyes if he wanted him to go with Atemu, but Atemu said no back.

Atemu knew that Yami didn't want to go, but he had decided to make him suffer for lying. 'Sorry, brother, but you wanted Tea to date you so that Yugi wouldn't find out that you love him, so you have to deal with the consequences.' Atemu thought.

"Hey, Yug. You coming with us?' Joey asked.

Yugi didn't answer since he hadn't heard the question.

"Yugi." Joey said again.

Still, Yugi didn't answer.

'Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe it will all blow over. Maybe Menthos is just a perverted freak and not after me. Maybe-' Yugi was thinking.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted.

Yugi jumped since the shout at been right at his ear and exclaimed, "What?!"

"Come back to earth from La La land and tell us if you want to come with us to the mall after school or not." Joey said.

"Oh, no. I can't. I have to go home." Yugi said.

"You always have to be home." Sayora said.

"I know, but my dad's kind of strict." Yugi said, smiling a fake smile.

The smile didn't fool Atemu and Yami. They saw that it was fake.

* * *

Atemu and Yami walked toward their next class, which they had together.

"Yugi was forcing that smile. Something is wrong." Yami said.

"I know. Since I'll pass Yugi's apartment building on the way to see Leo, I'll walk with Yugi and make sure Menthos doesn't try and pull another stunt." Atemu said.

"You sure that you don't want me to go with you?" Yami asked.

"No. You have to go on your date." Atemu said.

"It's not a date." Yami muttered.

"You wanted to do this, so deal with the consequences." Atemu said.

"Why are you attacking me on this?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you do not like Tea like that, but you knew that she was in love with you. Did you even think that she might get hurt by this?' Atemu growled.

Yami stopped and starred at him, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Yami, Tea is in love you. She never got over you even if she said she did. She been trying to make you fall in love with her through this. Yami, Tea's being torn up by this. It's going to hurt her a lot more when it does end even though it's already hurting her now. Yami, you did not think this through." Atemu said.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in shock. "I-I never meant to hurt Tea. I didn't think that it would bother her." Yami said.

"It does, Yami, and you're hurting yourself, too. Denying the truth isn't going to make it go away. You hate dating Tea, so just stop it. You do and always will love Yugi, just like I will Heba." Atemu said the last part softly.

"Atemu, you don't talk about him." Yami said.

"Because it hurts. I have a second chance at life, but without my husband. I loved him in ancient Egypt, and I always will. That's why I don't bother looking for someone. I know no one will ever take his place. I could never love another, just like no one will ever take Yugi's place in your heart. I know I will never find happiness in a relationship where I know I will truly love the person. I think you need to start accepting the fact that you'll never be happy with anyone other than Yugi." Atemu said before walking off.

Yami stood in shock at what his brother had said before letting out a sigh. 'He's right. How could I have been so stupid?' Yami asked himself.

* * *

Yugi had left the school gates and started when a voice yelled, "Yugi! Wait up!" Yugi turned to find Atemu running up to him. "Atemu, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to the hospital to talk to Leo, so I thought I would walk with you since I'll be passing your apartment building anyway." Atemu said.

"Keep in an eye on me?" Yugi asked.

"That, too." Atemu agreed.

The two started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened on break?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I don't want Menthos to try anything else. That startled us all." Atemu said.

"How did you know I was being forced though? It must have looked innocent from your viewpoint." Yugi said.

"It did until Yami acted. I think he must have felt you panic over the link and realized you didn't want it." Atemu said.

"I'm surprised he even noticed." Yugi said bitterly.

Atemu looked down in surprise. He had never heard Yugi talk in such an angered way. "Yugi, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yugi answered.

"You sounded angry." Atemu said.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"Yugi, come with me." Atemu said, taking Yugi by the wrist and dragging him into the park.

"Atemu, I need to get home and you have to talk to Leo." Yugi said trying to get away before Atemu took him by his shoulders and forced Yugi to sit down.

"Yugi, something is wrong. You wouldn't have said that without reason. Why do you think that Yami wouldn't care that that guy was molesting you?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked away. "It doesn't matter." Yugi said.

Atemu took Yugi's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Yugi, I know something so wrong. You're upset and Yami seems to be at the center of it. What is it?' Atemu demanded.

Yugi tried to keep a strong resolve, but failed. He couldn't stop the tears that's started to fall. "I don't think he cares about me like he used to." Yugi said brokenly.

Atemu was startled. "Yugi, why would you think that?" Atemu asked, wiping the tears away with his hand. He knew that Yami cared more than he used to, so why would Yugi think something like that?

"He doesn't have time for me anymore." Yugi said quietly.

Atemu shook his head and kneeled down in front of Yugi so that he was at eye level with him. "Yugi, you are not making any sense? Why do you feel that?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked up at Atemu, pain etched clearly in his amethyst eyes. "Since I had to move in with my father, Yami and I haven't been able to spend much time together, but we would still talk through the link a lot, but since he started dating Tea, he doesn't have the time. I try to be happy that Yami's found happiness in being with Tea, but it's hurt my friendship with him. I try to talk to him, but he tells me he doesn't have the time because he has to be with tea. I feel like Tea's closer and more important to him that I ever was. It just feels like maybe he doesn't care at all. Maybe he never did. It's like all he needed me for was to use my body when he was spirit, but since he has his own now, he doesn't need me." Yugi said.

Atemu eyes softened as he pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi buried his face in Atemu's chest and held on tightly to his jacket, sobbing. Atemu started to stroke Yugi's hair and back in a soothing manner.

"It's okay, Yugi. It's okay. I'm right here." Atemu said, soothing him. He continued when Yugi started to clam down. "Yugi, I know it seems like Yami doesn't care, but he does. He pig-headed and doesn't realize when he's doing something wrong. Yami doesn't think sometimes and this is one of them. Yami has always cared about you, and no one will ever take place." Atemu said.

"Then why doesn't he want to talk to me?" Yugi asked.

"Because he's an arrogant jerk who doesn't think and is going to have my temper to deal with." Atemu said.

Yugi pulled away and said, "Don't. He'll think I don't like him and Tea being together."

"Yugi, Yami is hurting you without realizing it. He may be with Tea, but that doesn't give him the right to forget about you, and he would agree. Yugi, if Yami or anyone else does something to hurt you, then make them listen. You can't let them hurt you just because they feel like they need to do something else. Yugi, don't worry. Yami can feel the distance, and I'm sure that he'll make up for it once he realizes what he's done." Atemu said, wiping Yugi's tears from his eyes.

"Will he be mad?" Yugi asked.

"At himself, probably. Don't worry. It'll all be okay." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and smiled a real smile. "Thanks, Atemu. You're the first person to listen to me in a while." Yugi said.

"Anytime no one else will listen, come to me. I'll listen and then I'll kick the asses of the ones that wouldn't listen. You'll always have me, little brother." Atemu said. It wasn't uncommon for Atemu to call Yugi his little brother. Everyone knew that was how he felt about Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "I'd better go." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Come on." Atemu said.

The two left the park and reached Yugi's apartment building soon.

"Do you want me to come up?" Atemu asked.

"No. I'll be okay." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and left.

Yugi sighed. As much as he trusted and loved Atemu, he didn't want him knowing what his father was really like. He went upstairs to the apartment and opened the door only to be grabbed by the arm, drug inside, and slammed against the door.

"You're late, I see." Simon said.

Yugi gulped. "Father, I-" Yugi started but was stopped when he was punched in the gut.

"Shut up! You know you're late." Simon growled, slapping Yugi so hard across the face that Yugi crashed into an end table, crying out as the sharp edge pierce his back.

"Time to teach you a lesson you will not soon forget." Simon said, grabbing Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

"A fine job you did, Maytrine. He's so enraged that he doesn't know when to stop." Menthos said.

"Thanks you. It was easy. He's a violent man, and he had already thought of killing him." Maytrine said as they watched through a magical window as his father beat Yugi.

"He would have been good in our ranks had he a magical power." Menthos said.

"Oh, well. Doesn't matter now. Should w stop him yet?" Maytrine asked.

"No. I want the Treasure's will broken. Then, we will have him." Menthos said, grinning evilly.

* * *

That was chapter 3. Hope fully it was better than the first two chapters.

So there is no confusion, ATemu and Yugi will have a brotherly type of love for each other. That's why ATemu acted the way he did in this chapter.

The next chpater will center around Yugi and his father's actions and how the others react. You'll see some of Atemu's anger, specifically toward Yami.

I have also put Yugi's father abusing him in this. I want everyone to know that abhor child abuse, and I think that anyone low enough to do something like that in real life is the scum of the earth adn need tp have the exact smeae thing done to them that they do to the child they are abusing, maybe evem worse. Sorry. That's just my rant about that.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in the chapter, I have Osiris, Horus, and Ra tlaking to Heba in his mind.

Osiris will be _"Blah blah blah..._

HOrus will be **Blah blah blah...**

Ra will be Blah Blah Blah

* * *

Chapter 4- A Brother's Rage

Atemu had arrived at the hospital only to find that Leo was with a patient and he would have to wait on him. Atemu waited in Leo's office and looked around. He picked up a framed picture of the entire group outside the Kaiba mansion a year ago. 'We were all so happy and at peace back then.' Atemu thought. He noticed how Yami had an arm around Yugi. 'Even then, he would do anything for Yugi. So how could he have been stupid enough to let all of this happen?' Atemu asked himself.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?' Leo asked as he closed his office door behind him.

Atemu set the picture down and turned back around to face Leo. "I came here because I needed to talk to you, and before you ask, it couldn't have waited until you got home." Atemu said.

"Okay." Leo said, sitting down in his chair behind the desk. "Start talking."

"Leo I have found a few problems that need to be resolved, and they all center around Yugi." Atemu said.

"Yugi? Is he all right?" Leo asked, instantly worried for his young friend.

"No, not really." Atemu said. "A new kid at school had Yugi pinned against the wall and was forcing Yugi into a kiss." Atemu said.

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, instantly enraged.

"That's not all. Yami must have sensed Yugi's panic and fear and ripped the guy away from Yugi. The guy didn't even care. He seemed callous about it. He didn't care that our entire group had seen what he did." Atemu said.

"That is an arrogant jerk!" Leo growled. "If I ever meet him, I am going to let him have it." Leo said.

"There's more. Yugi's aura seems to hold a lot of sadness, and it's not from that. I noticed it when Yami and I were in the bathroom after that incident, helping Yugi calm down. After school, I walked home with Yugi. He's upset with Yami." Atemu said.

Leo closed his eyes. "Atemu, please tell me that this has nothing to do with the fact that Yami is acting like he's dating Tea to stop anyone from finding out that Yami is gay." Leo said.

"I wish I could, but I can't." Atemu said.

Leo sighed. "I was afraid of this. What did he tell you?" Leo asked.

"Leo, since Yami started this, he hasn't been spending much time with Yugi. In fact, I don't think Yami has even seen Yugi outside of school. Yami's spending all his time with Tea so that everyone thinks that he is dating her, and that's not the worst of it." Atemu said.

"What's the worst?" Leo asked, finally opening his eyes.

"Leo, Yugi has been trying to tell Yami something important, and Yami always says that he doesn't have time to talk to Yugi because he needs to be with Tea. Leo, Yugi thinks that Yami doesn't care about him anymore. In fact, Yugi is stating to question if the only reason Yami cared about him in the first place was because he was a spirit and needed a body. Yugi thinks Yami doesn't care about him in the least. He thinks Tea's more important to Yami than Yugi is. Leo, Yugi's in a bad emotional spot, and there's still something else going on, something that I think he will only feel comfortable talking to Yami about." Atemu explained.

"I warned him. I warned Yami that no good would come of this, and I was right. Yugi is the one suffering for Yami's stupidity." Leo said, anger in his eyes.

"Leo, what should I do?' Atemu asked.

Leo sighed. "I get off in half an hour. Stick around, and on the way home, we'll stop by Yugi's apartment and see him. Maybe he'll tell me what's been going on." Leo said.

"Okay." Atemu agreed.

* * *

The others were at the mall, and the girls already had the guys carrying some bags.

"This is exactly why I did not want to come." Bakura huffed.

Yami had been thinking about what Atemu said to him and knew that he was right. 'I've been unfair to Tea and myself. I have to stop this before it gets any worse. I'll never be happy with anyone other than Yugi, and it's time I fact the facts. I may love Yugi, but I'll never get him, but I can't try and force myself to forget. No person can take his place, and I need to stop acting like someone will.' Yami thought. He looked ahead to where Tea was. 'Tea's a wonderful girl, but she's not the one for me. It's high time I accept that fact.' Yami thought.

"Hey! Let's go the food court and get some ice cream." Sayora said.

"I suppose that would be all right. How about it guys?" Kyla asked.

"Yes!" all the guys said.

Everyone started off toward the food court.

Yami grabbed Tea by the arm and said, "Tea, can we talk?"

"Sure, Yami. let's go." Tea said happily.

Yami and Tea walked off to where no one was.

"What's in your mind?" Tea asked.

"Tea, look. I'm sorry." Yami said.

"For what?" Tea asked.

"Hurting you like I have been." Yami said.

"Yami, you haven't-" Tea started.

"Tea, don't. I knew that you had lived me, and that's why I asked you to pretend to date me. I knew you wouldn't mind, but I thought that you were over me. If I had known that you still have feelings for me, I wouldn't have asked. Tea, I know you've been hurt by this." Yami said.

Tea sighed. "I thought I was over you, too, but after we started going out, I realized that I wasn't. I thought that since we were acting that I could try and make you fall in love with me. I thought that I could make you forget about Yugi, but I was wrong. I know that Yugi is the only one for you, and I only set myself up for this." Tea said.

"I wanted to convince myself that I could be happy with someone other than Yugi, but I couldn't. I'll never be really happy with anyone other than Yugi, even of that can't be." Yami said.

"Yami, I set myself up for this. I knew it would hurt, but I did it anyway. I was trying to win the heart of someone who already belonged to someone else. We were both wrong." Tea said.

"Yeah, we were. Atemu was right when he told me that I would never be happy with anyone other than Yugi. That's why Atemu doesn't even try to date. He'll never get past Heba." Yami said.

Tea frowned. "Who's Heba?" Tea asked.

Yami shook his head. "Sorry. I was thinking out loud. That's for Atemu to tell if he wants to, not me." Yami said.

"Yami, I am sorry. It was wrong of me to try and change your mind." Tea said.

"I shouldn't have asked you do that. I was wrong, too." Yami said.

Tea nodded. "We should get back to the others." Tea said.

Yami nodded, and the two headed back to the others.

"Everything okay?" Kyla asked.

"Everything's fine." tea replied. It was odd. Tea was hurt, of course, but she wasn't as heartbroken as she thought she would be. 'Maybe this was what I needed to start to get past Yami.' Tea thought.

"Anyway, let's get that ice cream." Seto said.

The group headed to the ice cream bar.

* * *

Atemu and Leo arrived at Yugi's apartment only to find the door locked.

Leo knocked, nit no one answered. "I guess Yugi's not here." Leo said.

"Hold on." Atemu said, fishing out his keys. "Yugi gave me and Yami a key to his apartment when he first moved in with his father. We could leave a note asking him to meet us." Atemu said.

"Good idea." Leo agreed.

Atemu unlocked the door, and the two walked into the apartment.

The first thing that hit them was the disgusting smell of blood.

The second thing to hit them was the trashed apartment. Furniture had been thrown or knocked over. The TV had been busted. The computer lay in pieces. Kitchen utensils and pits were also laying all over the floor.

The blood that seems to be scattered everywhere scared the two, though.

"Oh my Ra! YUGI!" Atemu screamed.

Yugi lay on his stomach with one arm laying parallax to his face while his head lay on the other arm. The back of his jacket was stained with blood. Yugi's hair and faced had blood all over them, and several cuts were on Yugi's check that was visible. Yugi was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Leo ran over to Yugi and knelt down beside him. He tried to heal him, but couldn't. "Atemu, call an ambulance!"

"Heal-" Atemu started.

"I tried. It isn't working." Leo said.

Atemu nodded and quickly pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"I'm at my friend's home, and I found him unconscious. He's bleeding badly." Atemu said.

"Where are you?" the female asked quickly.

"I'm 1020 Celeste Drive. It's the Domino Oaks Apartment building in apartment 504." Atemu said.

"We'll send help now." the female said before hanging up.

"Leo, is he-?" Atemu couldn't finish the question.

Leo put his fingers at Yugi's neck. "He's got a pulse, but he's not breathing." Leo said.

"What do-?" Atemu started.

"Help me roll him onto his back." Leo ordered.

Atemu took Yugi's legs, and Leo took Yugi's shoulders, and together they rolled Yugi onto his back.

Leo quickly started CPR. It took a few tries, but he finally got Yugi to breath. "He's breathing. Barely." Leo said.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know." Leo said. 'But I have a pretty good idea.' Leo finished.

The ambulance soon arrived, and the paramedics got Yugi in before they took him to the hospital.

Leo and Atemu followed in Leo's car.

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Sayora asked they were eating their ice cream.

"Let's go to the arcade." Tristan said.

"We always go to the arcade." Tea complained.

"We always go shopping with you guys." Joey shot back.

Yami shook his head. He suddenly felt a sharp pain and gasped out.

"Yami, are you okay?" Tea asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Yami said. He was worried. "I've only felt like this when something happened to Yugi." he added.

"Yugi's at home though." Sayora said.

Yami's phone suddenly rang. He took out his cell phone and saw that Atemu was the caller. "Hello?"

"Yami, you need to get to the hospital now!" Atemu said harshly.

"What? Why?" Yami asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Yugi's going into surgery, Yami.." Atemu said.

"He's what?!" Yami exclaimed.

The others looked at Yami worriedly. They didn't like the way Yami was sounding.

"Get here now." Atemu practically ordered him.

"We'll be right there." Yami said before slamming his phone shut.

"What's going on?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but Yugi's in the hospital in surgery." Yami said.

"What?!" was the collective response.

"I have to go." Yami said. He started to leave with everyone else behind him.

* * *

Heba looked up, startled. He was on a plane, heading to Domino. 'Yugi.' Heba thought.

"**Protector, your brother is in danger."**Horus said.

'Yes, I know.' Heba said.

"Time is not on our side. You must get to your brother before time runs out for your brother." Ra said.

'I will get there soon. I won't let anything happen to him.' Heba promised.

"_Be wary, young one. Menthos is formidable foe. Tread cautiously._" Osiris said.

'I will.' Heba said. He looked out the window. 'Hold on, Yugi. I am on my way.' Heba thought.

* * *

Atemu and Leo were waiting anxiously outside the ER, wondering what was going to happen with Yugi.

A few moments later, Yami and the others arrived at the ER.

"What happened? Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"We went to Yugi's apartment so that I could talk to him and found Yugi. He was bleeding and unconscious. Atemu called an ambulance, and they brought Yugi here. A friend of mine is operating now." Leo said.

"What happened, though?" Joey asked.

"I can't be sure, but I think that there's a chance that Yugi's father might have been-" Leo trailed.

"Might have what, lover?" Yuesei asked, walking into the room since Leo had called and told him.

"I think that Yugi's father might have been abusive toward him." Leo said.

There was stunned silence.

"What?! That bastard's been beating him!" Joey shouted, thoroughly enraged.

"Most likely." Leo replied.

"Why would he do that? He seems like such a nice man." Kyla said.

"Kyla, sometimes the nicest of people are the worst of abusers." Leo said.

A doctor came out and said, "Leo."

Leo turned and said, "Ben, how's Yugi?"

"He's stable. He lost a lot of blood, though. He's still unconscious, and it looks like he was hit pretty hard in the head." Ben said.

"Will he be all right?" Leo asked.

"It's too early to tell." Ben replied.

"Can we see him?" Atemu asked.

"I'd prefer it if we waited a few hours before he has any visitors." Ben said.

"I understand." Leo said.

Ben nodded and walked off.

"Leo, why did you do that?" Bakura demanded.

"It's a safety precaution. They'll want to observe Yugi for a few hours, and it's best if they do that with no visitors in the room." Leo said.

Atemu looked at Yami and felt angry. He understood something. "Yami, would you come with me?" Atemu asked. He started to leave and Yami followed him.

Out of curiosity, the other followed.

Out of fear of what Atemu might do, Leo followed.

Yuesei sensed his fear. "Lover, what's wrong?" Yuesei asked.

"We may be having to prevent bloodshed." Leo explained.

They walked outside onto the roof.

"Atemu, what-" Yami was cut off.

Atemu whirled around and slammed Yami into the wall with his hand around Yami's throat, his eyes burning with anger.

"Atemu, what are you doing?!" Tea cried.

"Are you stupid and just a self-centered bastard?" Atemu growled.

Yami felt fear. He had seen Atemu like this before, and it terrified him.

"Do you have any idea what your stupid idea of dating tea has caused?!" Atemu continued.

"Atemu, what are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"What am I talking about? Yami, have you spent ANY time alone with Yugi since you and tea started to date? Have you even listened to him when he wanted to talk to you?" Atemu didn't give Yami a chance to answer. "No, you didn't. I talk to Yugi today, and you know what I found out. You have been such a self-centered bastard who only cared about protecting his secret of the fact that he is in love with Yugi-" Atemu ignored the gasps of surprise from behind him, "that you have completely ignored Yugi so that you can go out with Tea!"

"Wh-what?" Yami stammered.

"You were so hell-bent on convincing everyone that you and Tea were together that you let Yugi become less important than your fake dating. You let him fall through the cracks. Yugi broke down crying earlier because of your idiocy. He told me how he felt. Do you have any idea what kind of irreparable damage you may have caused?!" Atemu practically shouted.

Yami was stock-still. He had never seen Atemu this angry, and he had never imagined that he might have caused harm to Yugi.

"Yugi knows that you two don't get to spend much time together anymore because you live in different homes, but he said that you would always use the mind link to talk. Since you started dating Tea, that diminished to what seems to be none at all. You know how kindhearted Yugi is? He's happy that you are happy," Atemu spoke the word happy with a great deal of sarcasm, "with Tea, and he accepted the heartache you caused him even thought you don't deserve it. It's hurt your friendship with Yugi, Yami! Yugi's questioning whether or not you ever really cared about him. He's wondering if maybe the only reason you cared about him before was because you were a spirit that needed a body. He thinks you don't care at all about him anymore. He wonders why you even saved him from Menthos because he thinks that you can't stand him. He tried to talk to you, Yami, but you were too busy with tea to listen. For all we know, he may have been trying to tell you what his father was doing, but you wouldn't listen! We might could have prevented this if you would have gotten your head out of your ass and actually thought about what you were doing! You may have destroyed your friendship with Yugi because of this, and it is all your fault." Atemu said. He spoke the last sentence with such ferocity that everyone, including Leo was cringing in fear and backing away slight. "Nicely done, Dark. You proved that Marik and Bakura, as insane as they be, take better care and care more for their Lights than you do." Atemu said venomously before letting go of Yami's throat and stalking away.

"Atemu, I-" Yami started.

Atemu turned and punched Yami hard in the face, knocking Yami flat on his ass. "Nothing you do can make up fro this. Your own idiocy and selfishness are to blame. You are to blame." Atemu said. He turned and left the roof to go back downstairs.

No one moved. They were still in shock form what Atemu had said and done. They had never thought that Atemu would attack and threaten his own brother the way Atemu had just done.

Snapping out of his daze, Leo went over and helped Yami up. "Yami, you okay?" Leo asked.

"I-I don't know." Yami said.

"Leo, was what he said true?' tea whispered.

"What I know came form Atemu, but he wouldn't lie about something like that. Chances are, that's what Yugi told him except about the abuse. Atemu didn't know about that." Leo said. He looked right at Yami and said, "And there's a chance that he's right. If you had listened to him, this might have been avoided." Leo said.

"I never thought that something like this would happen." Yami said.

"Yami, when you brush someone off, that usually hurts, and you probably did it more than once. His father abusing him is something that Yugi would have told only you because you're the only one he trusts enough to." Leo said.

"Then this is my fault." Yami said.

"Partly, yes. You are in love with Yugi, but you didn't want to lose his friendship, so you dated Tea to try and make Yugi think you were straight, but it ended up straining your relationship with him. You may have damaged your friendship with him. By not talking with him, Yugi began to get the wrong idea and thought that you didn't care. As far as what happened to him, that's not your fault. Yugi's father is to blame for him being in the hospital." Leo said.

"I feel so awful." Tea said.

"Yeah. We didn't even realize that something was wrong." Malik said.

"I used to know when even the slightest thing was wrong with him." Yami serif softly.

Leo sighed. "Yami, you said that no one was getting hurt by this. Tea was hurt because she likes you and thought she had a chance with you. You were hurt because you ere denying the truth. However, Yugi was hurt most of all because he felt that you didn't care, and think that hurt worse than anything else." Leo said.

Yuesei sighed. "Let's go see how Yugi is doing." Yuesei said.

The group headed back down to the ER waiting room where Atemu was.

Leo saw Ben and said, "Ben, how's Yugi?"

"Sorry, Leo, but I can't tell you that." Ben said.

Leo frowned. "Why not? When his grandfather is away, I am Yugi's guardian." Leo said.

"Yeah, but blood outranks that." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Yugi's twin brother is here, and he's got the papers that give him rights over you. He's the one I have to tell everything to." Ben said.

"What brother?" Yami asked.

"This boy had all the credentials that proved him to be Yugi Moto's twin brother. They look almost exactly alike. There was only one difference." Ben said.

"Like what?" Marik asked.

"See for yourself." Ben said. He turned and said, "Mr. Moto."

A young boy turned around to be revealed as Heba.

It was clear from one look that the only difference between Yugi and Heba was the color of their skin. Yugi had pale skin where Heba had tanned skin.

Atemu's eyes widened at the sight of Heba. "Heba." Atemu breathed, noticing instantly that Heba looked exactly like his husband from ancient Egypt.

* * *

That's chapter 4. I hope you liked it.

I thought that Atemu needed to tell Yami off, and the punch was an added bonus.

You'll see the gang's reaction to Heba, and Heba's reaction to them as well as what Heba's going to do to protect Yugi.

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- I Will Protect You

"Mr. Moto, will come here for a moment?' Ben asked.

Heba walked over and said, "Yes, Dr. Browning?"

"Mr. Moto, this is Dr. Leonardo Silver that I told you about." Ben said.

"Yes. You mentioned that he was the one that was making the medical decisions for my brother." Heba said. He didn't say it an insulting way. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Silver. Thank you for finding and getting my brother the help he needed." Heba said sincerely.

"You do not need to thank me. Yugi is my friend, and I'm just glad that I was able to find him when I did. Forgive me, but Yugi never mentioned you before so-" Leo started.

"You would like to see proof that I am Yugi's brother. Other than my appearance, here is my birth certificate and a few other documents." Heba said, handing the papers to Leo.

Leo looked at them and couldn't dispute that. "I'm sorry for the suspicion, but Yugi has never mentioned you before." Leo said.

Heba smiled. "I understand perfectly. Yugi and I have not seen each other in ten years. I have been living with a relative in Egypt. I just recently was able to come here. I was hoping to surprise my brother by coming here, but I was the one who got the surprise." Heba said.

"I am sorry. I wish we could have stopped this." Leo said.

"You couldn't have known. It's not like you can read his mind or talk to him in his mind." Heba said. His eyes had fallen on Yami.

Yami shivered at Heba's intense gaze. 'It's almost like he knows I could have found this out, but didn't.' Yami thought.

Heba turned his attention back to Ben and said, "How is my brother?"

"He seems to be very stable. His head injury has me a little concerned. As long as he wakes up in the next few hours, he should be fine." Ben said.

"And if he doesn't wake up in the next few hours?" Heba asked.

"Then there will be cause for concern. For now, let's just hope for the best." Ben said.

"Can I see him?" Heba asked.

"I see no reason why you can't. He's in room 1025." Ben said before walking away.

Heba turned and started to go down the hall.

"Do you mind if we go see him?" Yuesei asked.

Heba stopped and turned to face them. "Why? So that you can hurt hum again?" Heba asked coldly.

"What are you talking about?' Bakura growled.

"I'm not stupid. Maybe if some of you would actually pay attention to what my brother's feeling instead of wanting to be with a girl you don't really want to date, "Heba said, glaring pointedly at Yami, "we wouldn't have this problem."

Yami flinched.

"How did you know that?" Tea asked, shocked.

"Believe me. You don't want to know the answer to that." Heba said. He looked at Atemu and then Leo. "Since they saved my brother, they're welcome to come. The rest of you are to stay out." Heba said before leaving the room to go see Yugi.

"We can't just let him do this." Tristan said.

"Yeah. He doesn't have that right." Malik added.

Leo sighed. "Yes, he does. Since he's a blood relative, he's the one that makes the calls right now, not me. Only Grandpa could contradict that." Leo said.

"And he's in Egypt right now." Tea said.

Atemu turned and started to walk down the hall after Heba.

Yami watched his brother sadly. 'Atemu's still angry at me. Not that I blame him. I deserve it after what I've caused.' Yami thought.

* * *

Heba stood by Yugi's bedside.

Yugi had an oxygen mask over his face since he was having a little trouble breathing. There were IVs and monitors were hooked up to Yugi.

Heba reached out and took Yugi's hand in his. "I'm here, Yugi, and I'm not leaving. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me, but I'm here now, and I refuse to leave you. I will protect you. No one is going to hurt you now. I won't let them." Heba said.

"You care a lot for him, don't you?" Atemu asked.

Heba glanced at the doorway to see Atemu. "Yami's your brother, right?" Heba asked.

"Yes, he is." Atemu replied.

"Then you know how I feel. You love your brother just like I love mine." Heba said.

"I love my brother, yes, but we are not exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Atemu said.

"Why are you not speaking?" Heba asked.

"What Yami did to Yugi is wrong on more levels than I care to admit. He pretty much destroyed his friendship with Yugi all because he didn't want anyone to know that he is gay." Atemu said.

"That's a pretty stupid reason for hurting Yugi, but Yugi is a very forgiving person, no matter how much what Yami did has angered me, and saying that Yami destroyed his friendship with Yugi is pushing it. He's damaged it. There's no doubt about that, but I don't believe that he destroyed their friendship." Heba said, looking at Yugi.

"You said that you've been living in Egypt for ten years, right?" Atemu asked.

Heba tore his gaze away from his brother to look at Atemu. "Yes." Heba said.

"I haven't been back to Egypt in some time. Did you like it there?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but I missed Japan. Mostly my brother and my grandpa." Heba said.

"Do you know much about Egypt?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "I lived there. I should know a great deal about it." Heba said.

"I mean ancient Egypt." Atemu said.

"A little. Why?" Heba asked.

"You remind me of someone that I saw in an ancient Egyptian carving once." Atemu lied. He wanted to see if maybe this was his husband's reincarnation, but couldn't be sure.

"I have never been truly concerned with the past. I look more toward the future and what it may bring." Heba explained.

"Many find the past interesting." Atemu said.

"I'll admit that some of ancient Egypt's past is interesting. You remind me of an exhibit I saw on the Nameless Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Yes. I get that a lot from people who see that exhibit." Atemu said.

There a clearing of someone's throat, and Heba and Atemu looked to see Leo.

"Am in interrupting anything?" Leo asked.

"No. Come in, Dr. Silver." Heba replied.

"Please, just call me Leo." Leo replied.

Heba looked at Yugi. "I never thought that we would find ourselves in this position again." Heba said softly.

Atemu and Leo looked sharply at Heba.

"What do you mean again?" Leo asked.

"The reason Yugi was living with our grandfather and I was living with relatives in Egypt was because our father was convicted of child abuse. He started abusing us when we were four, and Grandpa found out about half a year later. It took another six months for the police to get enough evidence to arrest him." Heba said.

"If Yugi's father was convicted of child abuse, he shouldn't have been put back in his father's custody in the first place." Leo said.

"Grandpa called and told me. He said that my father had been through a lot of therapy, and that the court's thought he would be different. I guess they were wrong." Heba said.

"Did he not try to get custody of you?' Atemu asked.

"He tried, but the Egyptian government is rather strict when it comes to a person getting custody of a child from one of their citizens. There was a lot of red tape that had to be crossed and I really don't think that my father had the patience time, or money to go through all the red tape he would have had to go through." Heba said.

"I guess you were lucky then." Leo said.

"Yeah, and my brother's in the hospital because of my luck." Heba said bitterly.

"Anyway, I think that we had better be going home." Leo said.

Atemu nodded.

Leo left.

"Atemu would you like a few moments alone with Yugi?" Heba asked.

"You don't mind?" Atemu asked.

"You seabed his life. I owe you that much." Heba said before stepping out of the room.

Atemu walked over to Yugi's bedside and took his hand in his. "I wish you would have told me what he had been doing, Yugi. I would have helped you somehow. You know I would have." Atemu said. He sighed and said, "I'll help you, though. I'll do whatever I can to help you out of this mess." Atemu sighed again. "You're not alone. As much as Yami hurt you, he cares too much about you to let anything else happen to you." Atemu said. He squeezed Yugi's hand gently before letting go. "I'll be back tomorrow, little brother." Atemu said.

"Little brother?"

Atemu turned to see Heba.

"Sorry. I just stepped back in. Why did you call him that?" Heba asked.

"I love Yugi like a little brother. I call him that a lot. Yugi never minded it. He said that I was the like the older brother he never had. I'm very protective of him, and if I see his father, I'm liable to commit murder." Atemu said.

"And I'll be the one lying to the police telling them at you were with me during the time of the murder." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. He had the sense of sarcastic humor that his husband had had. "Good bye, Heba. I'll come see him tomorrow." Atemu said.

"Good bye, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu stopped at the doorway and said, "As much as they hurt him, Yami and all the others love Yugi very much. Please at least think about letting them see him tomorrow."

"If he hasn't woken up, I'll think about it. If he has, it'll be Yugi's decision." Heba said.

"I understand." Atemu said and left, closing the door behind him.

Heba sat down and took Yugi's hand in his. "I will protect you, Yugi. I won't fail you like I did back then. You have my word." Heba said.

* * *

Atemu and Leo joined the others.

"How is he?" Yami asked.

"As Ben said, stable. There's not much more that we can tell you. We won't know anymore until Yugi wakes up." Leo said.

"So, what do we do now?" Joey asked.

"We all go home. There's nothing that we can do here." Leo said.

"What about Heba?" Yuesei asked.

"What about him?" Joey asked angrily.

"Why are you angry at him?' Atemu asked.

"After the way he treated us, why do you ask?" Tristan demanded.

"He just found out that his twin brother was put in the hospital because his father beat the crap out of him. He's upset. Besides, I think that he has every right to be upset." Atemu said.

"He does. After all, Yugi was treated unfairly." Kyla added.

Yami sighed. "I don't think that anyone has more right to be angry than Heba except for Yugi." Yami said.

"I asked about Heba because I wondered if he had a place to stay. If not, he should stay with us." Yuesei said.

"Why should you let him in the house?" Seto demanded.

"Seto, Heba is Yugi's twin brother, which makes him Grandpa's grandson, and because the house that we live in actually belongs to the Motos, Heba has more right to stay there than we do." Leo said.

Atemu looked around. "Uh, where are Marik and Bakura?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. They left right after you went back to see Yugi." Ryou said.

"They said that there was something they needed to do." Malik added.

"I wonder what those two maniacs are up to this time." Leo stated.

* * *

A sharp scream pierced the night air.

Bakura held up a bloodied knife and pointed it at Simon Moto's face. "You liked inflicting pain on your son. In fact you, left him for dead." Bakura said.

Marik grabbed him and jerked him to his feet. "I think that we need to show you what the real meaning of pain is." Marik said.

"Please, let me go." Simon pleaded.

Bakura grabbed his face and forced Simon to look Bakura in the face. "Did you stop when Yugi asked you to? No." Bakura said.

Marik forced Simon to look at him. "Did you stop when he was in tears, pleading for you to just leave him be? No." Marik said.

Bakura forced Simon to, once again, look at him. "Did you stop when he was bleeding? No." Bakura said.

Marik forced Simon to look at him again. "Did you stop when he lost consciousness? No." Marik said.

"You stopped when you thought he was dead. You ran out of fear that you would go to jail for murder." Bakura said.

"And we're going to make you suffer like no one ever before." Marik said.

Scream pierced the night air from a man who would never be seen again once the shadows seemed to engulf him.

"He deserved the Shadow Realm. No one deserves what Yugi had done to him." Bakura said.

"Let's go. At least we know that Yugi is safe now." Marik said.

The two Darks walked through the silent night without another word, satisfied with the work they had done in their act of revenge.

* * *

Yami knocked on his brother's door tentatively.

"Come in." Atemu said.

Yami opened the door and walked in to find Atemu lying on his bed with an old book in his hand.

Atemu put the book under his pillow and said, "What do you want, Yami?"

Yami walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you hate me, Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed and moved to sit beside him. "No. No matter how idiotic your actions are, I'm always going to love you, Yami, and I'm sorry I hit you." Atemu said, grimacing at the bruise he saw on Yami's cheek.

"I deserved it. You told me that I shouldn't have doesn't that in the first place, and I know that you were right. I wanted myself to believe that I could find happiness with someone else, but I can't. I've been ignoring Yugi. He might have told me what was going on, and I might have been able to help him." Yami said.

"Yami, Yugi being in the hospital is no your fault, but not listening to him is. Yami, how could you not have the time?" Atemu asked.

"I kept promising Tea that we would, and I wanted people to believe that we were dating. I was an idiot." Yami said.

"Yeah, you were. Did you even think that Yugi might get hurt?" Atemu asked.

"No. I didn't think that this would do all this to Yugi, but I guess I was wrong. I made a mess of everything, and I might have just destroyed my friendship with Yugi." Yami asked.

"You didn't destroy it, but you did damage it. You have a lot to make up for." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I doubt Heba will let me near him any time soon." Yami said.

"Heba said that he might let you see him tomorrow if Yugi hadn't woken up. If he has, it's up to Yugi." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. He couldn't stop the silent tears from falling.

Atemu hated seeing his brother hurt and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling Yami to him and letting him cry into his chest much like Yugi had done earlier. 'So much pain. Why can't anything ever work out?' Atemu thought.

* * *

Heba had rented a hotel room and was laying in the bed.

A sudden jerk had Heba's eyes flashing open. He found himself facing Osiris, Horus, and Ra. Heba kneeled down with his head to the floor and waited.

"Rise, Protector." Osiris said.

Heba stood up and said, "What do you wish, my lords?"

"Tell us what has transpired since your arrival." Osiris said.

"My father had custody of my brother and started to beat him again." Heba said.

"He dared bring harm to the Treasure!" Ra shouted.

"I do not believe that my father was alone. Though he was cruel and heartless and cared nothing for either of us, he never took it that far before, no matter how angry he was." Heba said.

"MENTHOS!" Horus shouted.

"I believe that Menthos did have a hand in this." Heba said.

"He or one of his followers implanted the idea into his mind. This was a set up." Osiris said.

"I will keep a close eye on my brother." Heba said.

"See that you do. His power cannot fall into the wrong hands." Horus said.

"Be careful. You hold his fate at the moment." Ra said.

Heba found himself back in the hotel room. He sat up and looked out the window. "Tomorrow, I will find out for sure if I am right." Heba said. He sighed and said, "I will protect you, Yugi. No matter what."

* * *

"Well, it would appear that the two Darks called Marik and Bakura are very devious and cruel in their own right." Menthos said.

"Could they be of use to us?" Maytrine asked.

"No. They are the lovers of their Lights, Malik and Ryou. Those Lights are close friends of the Treasure. The Darks would not do something that the Lights would not condone." Menthos said.

An image of Yugi in his hospital room appeared in the viewing portal.

"We will need to kill the Protector." Maytrine said.

"Yes. First, we will capture the Treasure and use him as bait to lead the Protector into a trap." Menthos said.

"Yes. The Protector would do anything for the Treasure." Maytrine said.

"We will need the Protector distracted so that we can get to the Treasure." Menthos said.

"Shall I do that?" Maytrine asked.

"No. I think a distraction will come of it's own accord." Menthos replied, smirking evilly.

"What kind of distraction?" Maytrine asked.

"Old friends who do not know they are there or that they need each other." Menthos said.

* * *

I hope that what happened to Yugi's father was satifiying enough to you. He deserved it.

The next chapter will have Heba having conflict with Yami and the others, and Menthos will be causing more trouble.

R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- I Will Protect Him, Not You

Heba walked into the hospital the next morning and walked back to where Yugi was still being kept.

Ben walked in and said, "Mr. Moto, I didn't expect you to be here this early in the day."

"My brother takes precedence in my life." Heba said.

"I see. He's doing well, but I'm still concerned because he has not woken up yet." Ben said, looking at his clipboard.

"Yugi's a fighter. I know that he'll be all right." Heba said.

"There's a couple pf police officers here to talk to you. They're waiting in the lobby." Ben said.

Heba nodded and walked out of the room and headed to the lobby. He found two uniformed officers and said, "Officers, I am Heba Moto. I was told that you wanted to talk to me about my brother."

"Yes. We a have few questions for you. I am Officer Tanex, and this is my partner, Officer Manx." the first said.

"It's nice to meet you. What can I do for you?" Heba asked.

"Mr. Moto, when was the last time you saw your father?" Tanex asked.

"Ten years ago when his trial ended and he was out in jail for abusing me and my brother." Heba answered.

"Was that the last time you saw your brother as well?" Manx asked.

"My brother and I lived with my grandfather, Solemn Moto, for about two months before I went to live with a few of my mother's relatives in Egypt." Heba said.

"You never saw your brother after that?" Manx asked.

"No. I was never able to return to Japan after that. I was able to afford to come here, and I flew out here with intent of surprising my brother. It didn't work out the way that I had hoped it would." Heba said.

"I see. Have you seen your father since then?" Tanex asked.

"No. I arrived at the hospital pretty much as soon as I got to Japan. I didn't leave the hospital until late." Heba said.

"What time?" Manx asked.

"I'm not sure. I went straight to my hotel, and I arrived there at eleven-thirty. I must have left the hospital about eleven. I'm sure the nurse that was on duty can verify that, and the hotel clerk could tell you when I got there because I did not sign in at the hotel until I arrived." Heba said.

"Why are you defensive?" Manx demanded.

"Because you ask me things that make me sound like a criminal. I haven't done anything. My brother is in the hospital. I don't like being treated like I committed some kind of crime when I haven't been in Japan long." Heba said.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. We ask this because your father has not been found, and we fear that he may have been killed." Tanex said.

"Officers, if you're looking for someone who cares, you're talking to care, then you've come to the wrong place. When I was four, I watched my father rape my mother and then stab her through the heart. No one believed me and brother, so my mother was labeled as a bad mother who abandoned her husband and sons. For the next two years, my brother and I were beaten constantly by our drunken father before our grandfather managed to get him arrested and got us out of his custody. My father looked like he would be a good father, so he got custody of my brother back. He went back to his old ways, only this time, my brother could have died from it. You want someone to feel sympathy for him, don't look at me. I hope you find so that he can pay for what he did, but I have not seen my father." Heba said.

"So, you hate him?" Manx asked.

"Yes. Hating your father is not a crime." Heba said.

"You know that doesn't look good for you." Tanex said.

"Check with the hospital and hotel. You'll find out that I told the truth about the times. If you'll excuse me, I would like to go." Heba said.

"Of course. What hotel are you staying at?" Tanex asked.

"Domino Plaza." Heba said.

The two officers left.

Heba fumed.

"Are you all right?"

Heba turned to find himself facing Atemu and Yami. "I'm fine." Heba said.

"Did your father really do that to your mother?" Yami asked.

"Yes. No one would believe a couple of four year olds, so he got away with rape and murder. Believe me. I have more than one reason to hate that bastard I call a father." Heba said.

"What if your father shows up?" Yami asked.

"Then I hope he goes to jail if he does, and if he's dead, then at least Yugi and I will be safe from him for the rest of our lives." Heba said.

"Mr. Moto."

Heba turned to face Ben. "Yes, Dr. Browning."

"With your permission, we're going to run a test to see if we can find out why your brother has woken up. The test will take about an hour and a half, and no one can see him in that time." Ben said.

"I understand. Do the test." Heba said, signing for it.

"Thank you." Ben said and walked off.

"What are you tow doing here?" Heba asked, turning back to Yami and Atemu.

"We were hoping to see Yugi, but I guess not." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Heba agreed. He started to walk out.

"how is Yugi?" Yami asked.

Heba turned. "The same. If you care." Heba said before walking out.

Yami winced.

"You know that you deserve that." Atemu said.

"I know. I know. I caused this. There's no one else that I can blame." Yami said.

"Let's go talk to Leo. Maybe he'll be able to do something to calm Yugi's brother down." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, and the two left the hospital.

* * *

"Are we going to act, yet?" Maytrine asked.

"No. Not yet. Our distraction has not come yet." Menthos said.

"What is the distraction?" Maytrine asked.

"You'll see. The Protector is going to give us just the distraction that we need to get the Treasure." Menthos said.

"Why would the Protector want to put him into danger?" Maytrine asked.

"I never said that he would intentionally put him in danger." Menthos said, grinning manically.

Maytrine also grinned. "I see. That is certainly a devious little plan that you have." Maytrine said.

"And that is only part of it." Menthos said.

"What is the rest of it?" Maytrine asked.

"You'll see. In time." Menthos said.

* * *

"There's no way that he had a right to say that!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah! This guy is turning out to be a real jackass!" Tristan added.

"I think that he blames us in a way for what happened to Yugi because we didn't see that something was wrong." Leo said.

"Yugi never hung out with us. How were we supposed to know that?" Seto demanded.

"That alone should have been a warning sign that something is wrong." Yuesei said.

"Yugi said that he had to do things with his-father." Sayora said the last word slowly.

"Yeah. I think we all know what his father was wanting to do." Kyla said.

"Still, it's not like this is our fault." Malik said.

"We didn't even try to find out what was wrong when the signs were there that something was wrong." Ryou said.

"That doesn't make it our fault." Tristan argued.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make us innocent, either." Leo said.

"Does that give that guy a right to treat us like this?" Joey asked.

"No, but his actions are understandable." Yuesei said.

Yami looked over at Bakura and Marik. "You two didn't happen to do something to Yugi's father, did you?"

"Why would we care to do anything to the runt's father?" Bakura asked.

"Because he has disappeared mysteriously, and the only way that people disappear mysteriously when any of us are involved is when either one of you two, Yami, or myself sends someone to the Shadow Realm. Yami and I were home all night, so that leaves you two." Atemu said.

Marik shrugged. "So what if we did? We didn't do anything to him that he didn't deserve. After we-gave him a taste of his own medicine, we sent him to spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm." Marik said.

"In other words, you tortured him." Malik said.

Bakura shrugged. "So what if we did?" Bakura asked.

"I hope you made him suffer." Yami said.

"Yami!" Atemu growled.

"What? The bastard deserves it. After everything that has happened, he doesn't deserve any mercy." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Leo, I was hoping that you would talk to Heba. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll try, but I won't guarantee that he'll listen to me." Leo said.

"We'll go. Don't need him trying anything." Seto said.

Leo sighed. "I don't think that I need to worry about that, but fine." Leo said.

The group left the Moto house to find Heba.

* * *

Heba was walking around the park, thinking. 'Menthos will not let up. He's going to keep coming after Yugi until he gets him. I have to kill him, but I'm not sure that I can do it alone. I need help, but can I trust them?' Heba asked himself.

"Hey! You!" a voice yelled.

Heba looked to see Yami, Atemu, and the others coming toward him. 'Great. Just what I need.' Heba thought.

"Joey! A little courtesy would be nice." Leo said.

"Why-" Joey started, but Seto put his hand over his mouth.

"Let is go, puppy." Seto said.

"What do you all want?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I understand that you are upset about what happened to your brother, but can you please listen to me a moment?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I will listen to you." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't deny that we didn't do anything to help Yugi, but we are not to blame." Leo said.

"I know that. The person to blame for all this is my father, wherever the bastard is." Heba said.

"You-don't like him?" Bakura asked.

"The man raped and murdered my mother in front of my and Yugi when we were four. He got away with it and started beating us for to years. When he gets Yugi back, he goes back to that. We are nothing but punching bags for his anger. He could have killed my brother. Yes, I hate him." Heba said.

"I never knew this." Leo said.

"Yeah, well, it's not something that Yugi likes to talk about. I don't either, really. Just so you know, I've talked to my brother, and he has told me how you would all tease him and make fun of him just because he never dated anyone." Heba said.

"We only did it in fun." Tea said.

"Yugi and I have never dated anyone because of what we watched our father do. Couples like to have sex, and we couldn't stand the thought because of what we were forced to watch him do. When you would tease him, he would remember that day. You brought up a lot of painful memories for him." Heba said.

Leo sighed. "That was never the intention. All I ask is that you let us see Yugi and stop dredging up what we caused. We know that it was wrong, but regardless of that, Yugi is our friend, and we would like to see him." Leo said.

"You want me to let people who have hurt my brother time and time again just because they are afraid of what people will think of him." Heba said.

Yami flinched at the remark that was directed at him.

"You don't have the right to do that. Grandpa would want us to." Leo said.

"May I remind you that Grandpa is in Egypt, and I am Yugi's only family member that is here. I decide who sees him until he wakes up. When Yugi wakes up, if he wants you to see him, he'll say it." Heba said.

"Do you think that Yugi would want us to be kept out?" Leo asked.

"The last time I talked to my brother, he was crying because Yami was putting his so-called girlfriend before him. When my brother needed you, Yami, you were off trying to convince the world you were sleeping with her." Heba said.

"We never told anyone that! We weren't doing anything like that!" Tea exclaimed.

"What do you really think other teenagers would think you were doing? Honestly. Neither one of you thought this out." Heba said.

"Maybe they didn't, but don't you think you are being a little harsh?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't. Friends are supposed to protect each other, but no one protected my brother." Heba said.

"And I suppose you could?" Marik asked.

"I will protect my brother, not you. Just stay away." Heba said. He turned to leave.

"You know, we will see him if we want to." Bakura said.

Heba turned back and said, "Believe me. You want be seeing him if I can do anything about it."

"You think that you could really stop us?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I do." Heba said.

"I could easily get a court order to see him." Seto said.

"I know all about how you are the teenage CEO of KaibaCorp, and believe me, I'm not worried about that. I never said that I would stop you through those types of channels." Heba said before turning around and starting to leave.

"You know, you're a real jackass. Yugi wouldn't want this." Tristan said.

Heba stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't think that any of you know my brother as well as you think you do." Heba said.

"We know more than you." Yami said.

"No. I don't think you do." Heba said. He opened the palms of his hands, and a blue glow surrounded his hands, but it went unnoticed.

"There's no reason for us to fear you. You're a little pipsqueak who couldn't possibly do anything against us." Bakura said.

"I would suggest that you know who you are dealing with before you make threats, Bakura. You never know what a person is capable of." Heba said.

"There's no reason for us to be afraid of you." Marik said, knowing that they could always use their magic if need be.

Leo suddenly felt a magical surge of energy. 'No. It couldn't be.' Leo thought.

"You should be careful what you think, Marik. You never know what you might encounter." Heba said.

"Everyone, get behind me now." Leo said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"now." Leo said.

"Leo. What's wrong?" Kyla asked.

"Just do what I said, and don't do anything until I say so." Leo said.

Seeing the seriousness in Leo's eyes, everyone did what they were told without any further questions.

"So, you're more observant than the rest." Heba said.

Leo called his magical swords with red jade handles to him, startling everyone behind him.

Heba suddenly whirled around with twin, blue jade Sais in his hands and thrust them at Leo, who blocked them with his swords.

"I see one of you uses his senses." Heba said, jumping back.

"Don't." Leo said.

"Stop me." Heba said. He went at Leo again.

Each one used their weapons to block the others. The metal clashing and causing a metallic clanking sound.

"What is going on?" Joey asked.

"He's definitely not normal." Tristan added.

Heba kept swinging at Leo, who blocked them. Heba thrust one Sai forward, and Leo crossed his swords to block it and forced his swords apart, kicking Heba in the chest. Heba stumbled back and ducked when Leo swung one sword at him. Heba jumped up and thrust a Sai forward, but Leo blocked it. Leo tripped Heba up, and Heba started to fall backwards, but Heba's hand hit the ground and Heba flipped backwards to land on his feet. Leo lunged forward at Heba, who turned out of the way and swung a Sai at Leo, who ducked. He thrust his sword forward, but Heba did a back flip out of the way and landed on a bench. Leo went at him again, but Heba did a flip over Leo, landing behind him. Leo turned only to have Heba knock one of the swords out of Leo's hand. Leo ducked as Heba swung at him with his Sai. Leo moved back.

"Stop this." Leo said.

"I don't think so." Heba said. He went at Leo again.

Leo ducked and grabbed Heba by the wrist, flipping Heba. Heba landed on his feet and rammed back into Leo, knocking Leo off balance and falling forward, but Leo pushed himself up and turned around only to have Heba bring his Sai down at him. Leo blocked the Sai with his sword and kicked Heba back. Heba went back at him and swung both Sais at Leo, who blocked each one with his one sword.

"Leo!" Kyla exclaimed.

"We've got to help him." Malik said.

"We don't need to." Yami said.

"Why?" Tea asked frantically.

"Leo was the best swordsman to live back in ancient Egypt." Seto said.

"There was only one person who ever had the strength to beat him, and he's not here now." Atemu said.

Heba whirled around and kicked Leo hard in his stomach, knocking the wind out of Leo. Heba brought his Sai across and knocked Leo's other sword out of his hand. Heba held his Sai in front of Leo.

"Give up?" Heba asked.

"Considering I lost both my weapons, I don't think I have a choice." Leo said.

Atemu, Yami, and Seto were shocked that Leo lost, and that he was conceding defeat.

"You still gave me a work out, Eternias." Heba said.

"It's been a long time, Your Highness." Leo said.

Heba backed off, letting Leo stand up. He got his swords and dismissed them. Heba also dismissed his Sais.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Bakura shouted.

Heba suddenly gasped as a sharp pain went through him.

"What's-" Leo started.

Heba turned and ran.

"Come on!" Leo ordered.

The group followed Leo as he went after Heba.

Heba ran right to the hospital and went straight to where he knew his brother was. He burst into the room to find Ben and a nurse there, but Yugi was nowhere to be found.

Leo and the others were behind him.

"Ben, where is Yugi?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Ben said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Seto demanded.

"We came to check on him, but he was gone." Ben said.

"A coma patient doesn't walk out of a hospital." Leo said.

"We'll find him." Ben said before he and the nurse left,.

"How could this happen?" Tea asked.

"We need to talk alone." Heba said, looking at Leo.

"You know where he is, don't you, Heba?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"You had this done!" Joey said accusingly.

Heba glared so fiercely at Joey that he flinched. "I may not like you, but I would not do that. Yugi needs medical attention, and I am not about to endanger him." Heba said angrily.

"Heba, where is he?" Leo asked.

"In another dimension. In the hands of a maniac." Heba said.

"What?!" was the collective response.

"Can your magic get us there?" Leo asked.

Heba nodded.

"Come on. We'll go somewhere, and get there." Leo said.

Everyone went to the Moto house.

"Now what?" Tristan asked.

Heba held up his hand and said in ancient Egyptian, "I call on the god of the underworld, Osiris. Open a portal to the Twilight plane."

A blue portal opened.

"What is that?" Sayora asked.

"Our way there." Leo said, calling his swords.

Heba also called his Sais.

"Atemu. Yami. Seto. I suggest you call your swords as well. You'll need them." Leo said.

Atemu, Yami, and Seto didn't question it. Each one called a sword to their hand. Seto's had a light blue handle. Atemu's had a crimson handle. Yami's had an amethyst.

"Let's go." Heba said.

All of them stepped into the portal, leaving the house and the world.

* * *

I know the fight between Heba and Leo wasn't great, but I thought it needed to be put in. You'll find out later why Heba fought with Leo.

The next chapter will have Heba facing off against Menthos to save Yugi, adn you'll find out more about why Menthos is after Yugi.

The next chapter will be better. I promise.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Twilight Dimension

"Where the hell are we ?!" Joey shouted.

Everyone saw what appeared to ancient Egypt. They were surrounded by sand, and ahead of them was a village and beyond the village was a palace from ancient Egypt, but this was no ordinary palace.

Leo, Atemu, Yami, Seto, and Bakura all gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"It can't be." Atemu said.

"I know, but it is." Yami added.

"Okay. What in the world is wrong with all of you?" Tristan demanded,

"This is the palace that we all lived in ancient Egypt." Leo said.

"That's impossible, though. That palace has been destroyed for thousands of years." Ryou said.

"It's not the real palace." Heba said.

"What do you mean? It looks exactly the same." Yami protested.

"I know that, Yami. This is the Twilight Dimension. Nothing is what it appears to be. This place takes on the form of what it's occupant wants it to. In this case, Menthos wants it to look like ancient Egypt." Heba said.

"Menthos? You mean that guy that forced Yugi into the kiss yesterday?" sayora asked.

Heba suddenly whirled around. "HE WHAT?!" Heba shouted.

Everyone jumped.

"Yeah. This guy named Menthos Transey was new at school, and Yugi offered to show him around. When we saw them, he had Yugi pinned against the wall and was kissing him when Yugi didn't want to." Tristan explained.

"That's it! I am going to kill that bastard with my bare hands!" Heba shouted.

"Isn't he just a teenager, though?" Malik asked.

"Believe me. Menthos is over five thousand years old. He's far from a teenager." Heba said.

"How do you know that?" Yuesei asked.

"I'll explain later when I know that my brother is safe." Heba said.

"Where is he?" Leo asked.

Hebe turned back around. "The palace." Heba said, starting to walk toward the palace.

The others followed close behind.

They walked into the village and started through to the palace.

"What was here?" Tea asked.

"The villages were where the peasants lived. They had shops out here where they traded and sold different things. Some were food stands, others sold things that they made." Leo said.

"It sounds like a mall." Joey said.

"In a sense, I guess it could be considered that." Leo said.

"Heba, why exactly does Menthos want Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that there are some things that you don't know about Yugi." Heba said.

"Like what? It'll take us a little while to get to the palace." Leo pointed out.

"Have you ever heard of something in ancient Egyptian myths about a Treasure?" Heba asked.

"You mean THE Treasure? The one that was said to be the gift of the gods?" Leo asked.

Heba nodded. "There's a lot more to that then you know." Heba said.

"Start explaining." Yami said.

"You see, everyone considered the Treasure to be a source of power. It was, but not in the way everyone thought." Heba said.

"Many priests and magicians tried to summon the power of the Treasure, but never could. It was considered to be a myth, nothing more." Atemu said.

"The Treasure is a living, breathing person who was given powers by the gods themselves. The gods of Egypt that presided over the power of the Treasure were Osiris, god of the underworld, Horus, the god of the sun, and Ra, the god of the control of the universe." Heba said.

"What does this have to do with Yugi?" Marik asked.

"I'll get to that." Heba snapped. Realizing how he sounded, Heba said, "Sorry. The Treasure has great power. No one except the gods know what kind of power the Treasure has. Many forces that were evil found out that the Treasure was a human gifted with these incredible powers and sought out the Treasure to makes its power theirs. That is why the gods gifted another human with magic as well. This human was called the Protector. Their purpose was to protect the Treasure at all costs."

"Then, the Treasure was never meant to fall into evil hands." Leo said.

"No. The treasure is supposed to be there to help the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, the Pharaoh never found out about the Treasure, and the Treasure's death came before he could aid the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"That explains why we never even knew the Treasure existed." Leo said.

"What happens to the Protector when the Treasure dies?" Yuesei asked.

"The Protector is released from his duty and can live his life the way he wishes." Heba said.

"Then the Protector would want the Treasure's death." Tea pointed.

"No. The Protector and the Treasure are brothers. The brotherly love makes it to where the Protector wants to protect the Treasure from all harm." Heba said.

"The Protector would wish no harm on the Treasure, therefore he would lay down his life for the Treasure of the love the brothers had for each other was strong enough." Yuesei said.

"It was." Heba said.

"You say that like you're the Protector." Tristan said.

"That's because I am. Yugi is the treasure." Heba said.

Startled gasps were heard behind him.

Heba sighed and turned to face them. "Menthos kidnapped my brother to try and gain control of him so that the power my brother possesses can be used for his own purpose." Heba said.

"That's why you're really here. You are supposed to protect him." Kyla said.

"Yes. I may have failed to keep Menthos away from him, but I am going to get him back." Heba said, turning and continuing toward the palace.

The rest followed him.

"Why did Menthos come to the school?" Yami asked.

"Menthos has most likely been searching for Yugi for some time. You see, the only way that he could gain control of Yugi is by breaking his will and spirit. If he does that, he could take control of Yugi's mind, and Yugi's power's could be used by him." Heba said.

"Why 'could'?" Yami asked.

"There's a certain trigger for Yugi to access his power. Even I don't know what that trigger is. Unless Menthos finds out what that trigger is, he couldn't access the power, and I don't see Yugi telling Menthos how to access his power." Heba said,

"Then Menthos came to the school to try and break Yugi's spirit. That's why he forced himself onto Yugi. He probably planned to rape Yugi so that he could break him." Seto said. He noticed the enraged looks that crossed Atemu and Yami's faces and said, "Sorry. I was just stating a fact."

Heba stopped suddenly. 'There's a change in the wind.' Heba thought.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

Before Heba could answer, three swordsmen jumped out and stood in a line in front of them. One of the swordsman wore black, one wore green, and one wore gray.

"You go no further than this Protector." the green one said.

"Three against one isn't exactly fair odds. Which two of you want to help me out in this?" Heba asked the group behind him.

Yami walked up beside him and said, "I'll help you."

"So will I." Seto said, walking up as well.

"Then we'll leave this to you three." Leo said. He backed up along with the others behind him.

"You cannot believe that you can stop us." the gray said.

"We are the three best swordsmen that Menthos has. You will not defeat us." the black said.

"Let's find out if you're right about that or not." Seto said.

Heba, Seto, and Yami all ran forward at the three swordsmen.

Heba blocked the green swordsman's sword with his Sais.

Yami stopped the gray swordsman's sword with his sword.

Seto stopped the black swordsman's sword with his own sword.

Heba forced the green's sword back and kicked him in the chest. The green ran back toward Heba and tried to strike Heba, but Heba blocked the sword and forced the swordsman back. The green started to swing his sword repeatedly at Heba, but Heba blocked the sword each time that it came at him. The swordsman went forward and strike to strike Heba in the chest, but Heba blocked the sword and tripped the swordsman up before spinning around and ramming his Sai back into the swordsman's stomach before whirling around to use his Sai to take the swordsman's head off.

The green exploded into black dust.

Yami blocked the sword and then rammed himself into the gray. The gray went forward and brought his sword down at Yami. Yami blocked it and kicked the gray in the stomach, causing the gray to stumbled back. The gray struck out with his sword, and Yami struck back, a metal clanking filling the air as the two continued to clash their swords again. Yami used his Shadow magic to throw the gray off balance. Yami rammed the blade of his sword into the gray, but it didn't stop.

Seto blocked the sword of the black with hiss word and forced his sword up and then turned around to kick the black in the chest. The black ran forward, and the two continued to battle, the metal clanking as loud as before. Seto ducked as the black tried to kick him and went forward ramming his shoulder in to the black and causing the black to fall backwards onto his back. The black rolled out of the way as Seto brought the blade of his sword down and jumped up to lash out at Seto, but Seto rammed his sword into the black's stomach, but it wasn't destroyed, either.

"How do you destroy these things?" Yami asked as he blocked the gray's sword.

"Take of their heads!" Heba ordered.

"If you say so." Yami said. He forced his sword up and kicked the gray back before swinging with his word and took off the gray's head.

The gray to burst into black dust.

Seto stopped the black's word before ramming into him and then swinging with his sword to take the black's head off.

The black turned to black dust.

"Okay. What's the deal with the taking off the head, and why did they turn into black dust?" Joey asked.

"The only way to destroy then is to cut off their heads, and they turned into black dust because they were created by black sand." Heba said.

"Black sand was used in black magic, which was only used by the evilest of people who didn't care about the consequences of using it." Leo said.

"Menthos is such a being, now come on." Heba said.

The group started back on their way to the palace.

* * *

Menthos frowned as he watched the battle.

"Those three have only ever been defeated in battle by you. How could they have lost now?" Maytrine asked.

"I did not anticipate on the Protector bringing help. I thought that he would have come alone." Menthos said.

"Does this change anything?" Maytrine asked.

"It does a little, but we can handle this. I'll kill them all so that we can ensure the Treasure's place in our ranks." Menthos said.

"Will his Dark being here bring any harm to the plan?" Maytrine asked.

"No. He isn't exactly on good terms with the Treasure, so he poses no threat." Menthos said.

Behind the two, on a metal slab, lay Yugi, still unconscious.

Menthos looked back and said, "We have the Treasure in our grasp. We will not let it escape now." Menthos said.

"Shall we prepare for when they get here?" Maytrine asked.

"Yes." Menthos said.

The two vanished from the room they were in along with Yugi.

* * *

The group neared the palace with Heba in the lead.

"There's something that I want to know." Yuesei said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Why did you attack Leo earlier?" Yuesei asked.

Leo burst out laughing at that.

The others except for Heba looked at him oddly, wondering why he was laughing about something hat could have gotten him killed. Heba wore a smile that no one else could see.

"Trust me, Yuesei. Heba had no intention of killing me." Leo said.

"Then why did he attack you?" Kyla asked.

"To see if I was right about who I thought he was." Heba replied.

"Meaning?" Joey asked.

"Later." Leo said as the group stopped.

The looked to see that they were in front of the palace gates.

"So. Let's go in." Tristan said.

"It's not as easy as you think, Tristan." Atemu said.

"Why's that?" Tea asked.

"Back in ancient Egypt, it would take up to five guards to open these doors, and they were very strong. We're not getting this door open that easily." Yami said.

Heba put the Sai in his right hand in his left hand, holding both Sais with the one hand. He raised his had and flicked his worst, causing the doors to swing open.

The group stood gaping at what had been done.

"I never said that we would have to get in through manual means." Heba said.

The group continued in and looked around what was the palace courtyard.

Yami, Atemu, Seto and Leo felt a sense of longing to be back in a place that they had not seen in five thousand years.

"Please don't tell me that we have to walk up all those stairs." Joey said.

"If you want to help Yugi, then yes." Heba said, staring forward.

Everyone followed him and they continued their way up to the stairs and then started up the stairs.

"How many step are there?" Sayora asked after a few minutes.

"Well, if memory serves, I believe there were about a hundred and fifty." Seto said.

"Actually, it was two hundred." Atemu corrected.

"And you did this everyday?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. We didn't have the modern convinces that we do now. We did everything manually. Of course, when you had to go up and down them so much, it became normal." Yami said.

Soon, they reached the top of the stairs.

"Okay. So now where do we go? I mean, this palace is huge. There's no way to know where this maniac could be holding Yugi." Malik said.

"The throne room." Heba said.

Before anyone could react, Heba headed down an adjoining hall.

"How does he know where the throne room is?" Bakura asked.

"Ancient Egyptian buff?" Ryou asked.

"No. He said that he didn't know much about ancient Egypt." Atemu said.

Leo smiled. "This isn't the first time he's been in this palace, and I know that he knows where is going." Leo said, starting to follow Leo and Heba.

"How would this guy have been in this palace before?" Seto asked.

"Leo knows something that he is not telling us." Yuesei stated.

The group walked to the doors of the throne room.

Heba flicked his wrist again, and the group walked inside.

"Wow! This was the throne room?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. It looks exactly like is did five thousand years ago." Atemu said.

The group looked forward to see that there was a stone slab in front of the throne.

And Yugi was lying on the throne, unconscious.

"Hey! It's Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, starting forward.

"Joey! Don't!" Heba shouted.

A powerful blast threw them all back into the wall of the room and caused them all to fall to the ground.

Heba was the first one to recover. He rose up on his hands, coughing.

Leo was next, also coughing.

"What the hell was that?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Joey." Heba growled.

Joey gulped. "Yeah."

"From now on, don't do anything until I tell you to! I could have told you there was a trap set up!" Heba shouted.

"Yes, there was." a male voice said.

Everyone looked to see Maytrine and Menthos standing in front of the slab that Yugi was laying on.

Heba stood up to look at them. "Maytrine, I see you're still taking orders from this man." Heba said/

"Nice to see you, too, Heba." Maytrine said.

"It would seem that, once again, the Protector had failed to protect the Treasure." Menthos said.

Heba walked forward a little. "Enough of these games, Menthos! Give me back my brother!" Heba said.

"No, I don't think so. The Treasure belongs to us." Menthos said.

This got Leo mad. "Yugi is a person, not a possession. He doesn't belong to anyone." Leo said angrily.

"Do you really think that the Treasure is a real person? All he is, is a human with powers granted to him by the gods. He has no real life. His sole purpose in life is to use those powers. He has no other reason for being alive." Menthos said.

"That's not true! The gods may have granted him these powers, but they also didn't interfere with the life that he chose to live. They never gave him a command or an order on how to live except that his powers were not to be used for his own personal gain. He is a human being. He's not just the power." Heba said.

"Well, I guess he is now. After all, not even you can stop us now." Maytrine said.

"We'll see about that." Heba said.

Menthos smirked. "Yes, but I think that the odds should be evened out a little." He snapped is fingers.

Suddenly, chains shot out from the wall and wrapped around Atemu, Yami, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Kyla, Sayora, Tea, Yuesei, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik and dragged them all back to the wall and above the group, trapping them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Bakura bellowed.

"LET GO US OF US YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Marik roared.

"No. Like I said, I have evened out the odds. Now, it's two against two." Menthos said. He looked at Bakura and Marik and said, "Besides, "I'm not the crazy one, You're the two that tortured Simon Moto endlessly for three hours before sending him to the Shadow Realm." Menthos looked at Heba and said, "You've been working with your father's killers.

Heba's fierce look was unflinching. "Then I'm going to have to remember to throw these two a party so that I can thank them for getting that bastard out of my life and out of Yugi's life for good." Heba said.

"I'd say that it's time to stop talking." Maytrine said.

"Indeed." Menthos agreed.

A double edged sword appeared in Menthos' hand which he twirled a little before positioning it straight behind his back.

A pair of swords appeared in Maytrine's hands, which she held pointed toward the ground.

"Eternias, if you don't mind, I want to handle Menthos. It's my duty to protect Yugi, so I'll take him down." Heba said.

"All right. I'll handle that woman. Just be careful, and ask for my help if you need it." Leo said.

Heba nodded.

"Let's start this little game, shall we?" Menthos asked.

Menthos and Maytrine charged forward at them. Heba and Leo did the same.

The battle for the Treasure had begun.

* * *

Okay. THis was setting everything up for the fight with Heba and Menthos. Leo and Maytrine's battle is just a side thing.

You'll see the two battles and a little more about Heba's powers.

R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Took me awhile to write this. The fihgt scene was a little ahrd. Hope you like it. Battles aren't my specialty.

* * *

Chapter 8- Battle for the Treasure

Heba blocked Menthos' sword with his Sais. Menthos moved back and twirled his double-bladed sword in a circle, moving at Heba at a fast pace. Heba swung out with both of his Sais to block Menthos' sword each time one on the blades came at him. Menthos kept moving forward, backing Heba up toward the wall. When Heba's back met the wall, Menthos struck out with his sword, but Heba ducked, and the blade of the sword cut right through the stone wall. Heba struck up with one of his Sais, and the Sai cut Menthos right across the face.

"You little-" Menthos started only to be kicked in the chest by Heba.

Heba ran forward and started to strike out at Menthos with his Sais. This time, Menthos was the one who was having to block the weapons.

'I won't be defeated by this little bastard!' Menthos thought angrily.

Menthos blocked both of Heba's Sais before pushing Heba back. Menthos threw out one of his hands and hit Heba with a powerful wave of magic which sent Heba crashing back into the wall. Menthos sent another wave of magic at Heba, but Heba held up his hand and sent his own wave of magic, which caused Menthos to be knocked backwards.

'Damn! I forgot how powerful he really is!' Menthos mentally berated himself.

Leo and Maytrine were each fighting with their swords, blocking attacks and sending them. Maytrine brought her swords down at Leo, but Leo blocked them ad forced her back before turning around an kicking her in the chest. Maytrine stumbled back before going forward against him, swinging her swords at Leo, who blocked each one with his own swords. Maytrine and brought her sword at Leo's head, but Leo ducked and rolled to the side before striking out with one of his swords and hitting Maytrine in her arm. Maytrine cried out before lashing out at Leo. Leo dove out of the way before crossing his swords to block Maytrine's as she brought both of her swords down at him. Leo forced her back and jumped back onto her feet. Maytrine went at him again and tried to strike him with her swords, but Leo ducked and rammed his shoulder into her, knocking Maytrine down to the ground.

'Damn him! I will not let this weakling defeat me! No one has that ability save Menthos.' Maytrine thought angrily.

Maytrine jumped to her feet and charged at Leo again. Leo blocked her swords and forced them up before lashing out at Maytrine, his sword cutting right the armor of her chest plate, the only thing that protected her from bung injured by the blade of the sword. Leo went at her again and hi sword barely missed Maytrine's neck. Maytrine brought her sword up and nicked Leo on his forearm. Leo ignored the injury and went back at her again.

Meanwhile, the others watched while they were trapped.

"Okay. I have really had it with being trapped and being unable to do anything!" Bakura said, obviously getting irritated.

"There's not much that we can do. These chains are too strong for us." Atemu said.

"Then just use your magic!" Joey snapped.

"We've tried that, Joey. It isn't working, which is why I think that these were chains forged by some of the best magicians in ancient Egypt to prevent anyone from escaping them." Yami said.

"Why the hell did you have them create such chains?" Tristan demanded.

"Maybe because they were meant to keep the most dangerous criminals from escaping, mainly those who try to assassinate the members of the Royal family." Atemu barked.

"Assassinate?!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yes. Assassination was a constant concern for the Pharaoh and his family because there were those who did not agree with what the Pharaoh would do would either try to kill him himself or hire someone to kill him." Seto said.

"Then why didn't you just kill them?" Kyla asked.

"Because it wasn't that simple. There are some that would demand trials, and by the law back then, the Pharaoh would be obligated to give the assassin one, so the chains were made so that not even magic could break the chains so that the prisoner could not escape or someone could sneak in to help them escape." Atemu said.

Yami looked over to where Yugi was still unconscious. //Yugi, can you hear me? Yugi!// Yami received no answer from the mind link. 'Damn it! Yugi is still completely unconscious. He can't hear me.' Yami thought.

"At least Leo and Heba seem to be doing just fine against them." Sayora said.

"For now, but that doesn't mean they will win. These two could easily do something to turn the tables." Yuesei said.

Menthos went at Heba and brought his sword down at him, but Heba blocked the sword with his Sais. Menthos moved back and swung his sword vertically, trying to his Heba in his stomach, but Heba did a flip back and landed on the stairs that led up to the throne. Heba jumped down at Menthos and brought his Sais down at Menthos, but Menthos jumped back and jabbed his sword forward hitting Heba across his shoulder. Heba wined at the pain, but threw one Sai forward and hit Menthos across his leg, sending Menthos to one knee. Heba ran forward and kicked Menthos in the face, sending him crashing to the floor. Heba picked up his Sai, but had to duck as Menthos jabbed his sword forward again and then jumped back up to bring his sword down vertically at Heba, but Heba blocked the sword with his Sais, and then turned his Sais, flipping the sword out of Menthos' hand and then Heba jumped forward, hitting Menthos in the arm with his Sai, causing Menthos to cry out. Heba then rammed him elbow into Menthos' stomach. Menthos doubled over in pain, but caught Heba's wrist as Heba brought one Said own and twisted Heba's wrist forcing Heba to drop the Sai. Menthos brought a dagger out form behind him and jabbed it at Heba, but Heba flipped back out of the way.

Menthos stood up. "I have worked too hard to let you take my victory from me now." Menthos said.

"Yeah, but there's no way that I am going to let you take my brother form me." Heba said.

"Why care? He's nothing but a bundle of power." Menthos snapped.

"No. Yugi is much more than that. You don't give a damn about anything but yourself, so there is no chance that you can understand what I'm saying. Yugi may have power granted to him by the gods, but there is not a chance that he is just power." Heba said.

"Humph. Like it matters." Menthos said.

Heba gripped his Sais tightly. 'I am not going to let this guy take my brother.' Heba thought angrily.

Maytrine went at Leo and brought her swords across at him, but Leo jumped back and then threw one of his swords at Maytrine. Leo's sword hit one of Maytrine, and the weapon went flying across the room. Leo charged at her and brought his sword down at Maytrine, but Maytrine blocked the sword with her own. Maytrine struck out with her fist and hit Leo in the jaw. Leo stumbled back and barely ducked in time to avoid the blade of Maytrine's sword. Leo turned around and kicked Maytrine in the stomach, knocking her backwards. Leo held out his hand and his other sword returned to his hand. One of Leo's swords glowed before he threw it at Maytrine. The sword began to spinning so fast that it became like a disk. Maytrine turned out of the way, and the disk hit her in her hair, cutting her long hair off. Leo's sword returned to him.

Maytrine glared at Leo. "You bastard! You cut my hair!" Maytrine growled.

"I just that you could use a trim. You did, after all, have it way too long." Leo said/

Maytrine growled and charged at Leo.

"Okay. I am really getting sick of being trapped. " Marik said. His agitation was apparent.

"Surely there is something that we can do to get out of this." Sayora said.

"I am a pure idiot." Atemu said.

"What are you berating yourself about?" Yami asked.

"There is something that we can do to get out of this mess. Dark Magician!" Atemu called.

The Dark Magician appeared before Atemu.

"Of course. The Dark Magician can get us out of this by using his magic." Yami said.

"Can you do it, Dark Magician?" Atemu asked.

"I will need the assistance of the Dark Magician Girl to do this." the Dark Magician told them.

Yami called the Dark Magician Girl to him.

Together, the two magician monsters used their magic to release the group from the chains that had held them captive.

"Now, I am going to give this guy a piece of my mind. And my magic." Bakura said.

"No. For now, I think that we should leave this battle to Leo and Heba. They seem to be doing just fine without us. We should get to Yugi." Yuesei said.

The group nodded and headed toward where Yugi was laying, going around the edge of the room so that they would not get caught in the middle of the battle.

As they were approached the side of the throne, Menthos noticed them out of the corner of his eye. 'Oh not they are not. They are not going to get the Treasure.' Menthos thought.

Heba brought his Sais down at Menthos, but Menthos blocked the Sais with his sword. Menthos forced Heba's Sais up and then kicked him so hard in the stomach that Heba was thrown down to the ground.

Atemu was almost at the stairs to the throne when Menthos appeared and punched Atemu in the face, throwing Atemu backward into Yami causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"You are not going to get the treasure." Menthos said, raising his sword.

Atemu and Yami shut their eyes, readying themselves for the final blow.

There was a metallic clank, and the two did not feel the blade.

Atemu and Yami opened their eyes to find Heba in front of them using his Sais to block Menthos' sword.

"You are becoming a pest, Protector." Menthos hissed.

"So are you, Menthos." Heba said with equal ferocity.

Heba forced Menthos back before he jumped up and kicked Menthos in the chest, causing Menthos to stumble back. Heba's Sais began to glow, and Heba lunged forward at Menthos. Heba's Sais hit Menthos in the chest, and Menthos screamed in pain as he fell backwards. Heba brought his Sai up and hit Menthos again, throwing Menthos backwards.

"Menthos!" Maytrine screamed.

Leo lunged at her and struck her in her back with his sword. Maytrine screamed and turned to face Leo, and barely managed to block Leo's sword. Leo forced her sword up and then kicked Maytrine hard in the stomach.

"Get to Yugi." Heba ordered before going at Menthos again.

Snapping out of the daze that they had been, the group ran up to where Yugi was.

"Is okay?" Tea asked.

Seto put his hand to the side of Yugi's neck. "He's fine. He's just still unconscious." Seto said.

There was a loud explosion, and everyone turned to look.

Leo and Heba stood side-by-side facing Maytrine and Menthos.

"I'd say that you two have lost." Leo said.

"No, we have not. Menthos and I do not give up so easily." Maytrine said.

"The Treasure belongs to us." Menthos added.

"Yugi doesn't belong to any man, and he certainly does not belong to you." Heba said.

"We'll see about that." Menthos said.

Leo's swords started to glow, and he charged forward at Maytrine who blocked Leo's swords.

Heba went at Menthos, and Menthos used his sword to block Heba's Sais.

Yami had picked Yugi up into his arms, and the others had moved back away from the battle as much as they could.

"Any idea what we should we do now?" Joey asked.

"That's hard to say. Heba and Leo seem to have everything under control, but that doesn't mean that things couldn't change. I just hope that we can get out of this mess." Seto said.

"We've got to be able to do something. I can't take just standing around and watching as those two have all the fun." Bakura said.

"If Yugi has as much power as Menthos seems to think he does, then I think that we need to stay here and protect Yugi at all costs. We can't exactly leave him alone. After all, the way it sounds, Menthos just wants to use him for his power." Atemu said.

"You have no idea."

Everyone turned around only to be blasted away from the throne.

Yami lost his grip on Yugi, and Yugi fell to the floor of the throne room.

Heba and Leo were distracted by what happened to their friends, and Menthos and Maytrine used their magic to send Leo and Heba crashing back into the ground where their friends were.

Everyone looked to see five men in armor standing where the throne was.

"Ha. I see that our backup has finally arrived, Maytrine." Menthos said.

"The elite five always shows up in the nick of time." Maytrine said.

Heba stood up and glared at the five men. "The elite five." Heba growled.

"The what?" Leo asked, standing up.

"They are really the best warriors that work with Menthos." Heba said.

"Do we stand a chance?" Seto asked.

"Yes, but it won't be easy." Heba said.

Menthos and Maytrine joined the five.

"I'm glad that you could show up, Manson." Menthos said.

"Sorry for the delay. We're ready, sir." the red one said.

The seven turned to look at the group below them.

"I don't think that we want to take all day with these people." Menthos said. Manson looked over at the other elites and said, "Shall we?"

The five jumped down to face Heba and the others.

"It has been a long time, Protector. I believe that the last time we faced each other was five thousand years ago." Manson said.

"Stuff it, Manson. I didn't come here to reminisce about the past. I came here t get my brother." Heba said.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening today." Manson said, pulling out his sword.

"What should we do?" Tristan asked.

"Get back and stay out of my way. This is my fight." Heba said.

"I think that I'll handle him alone." Manson said.

"Heba, are you sure that you'll be all right fighting him alone?" Leo asked.

"It won't be the first time that I've fought him." Heba said.

"Let's go, guys." Leo said, backing up with the others.

Heba turned his undivided attention to Manson.

The other elites had rejoined Menthos and Maytrine.

Heba knew that his Sais were not a good choice of weapon against Manson, so he dismissed his Sais and called on his long bo staff.

"Your bo staff. You always did have a thing for it. Pharaoh." Manson said. He charged.

Heba used the bow staff to block the sword and then forced the sword up. Manson moved out of the way as Heba jabbed the staff forward and then went at him again to strike at Heba again. Heba ducked out of the way and whirled his staff to hit Manson in the chest. Manson stumbled back and ducked to avoid being hit by Heba's staff. Manson lashed out with his sword and hit Heba in his upper arm. Heba ducked to avoid another attack and rolled out of the way. Four daggers appeared in Manson's hand and he threw them at Heba in rapid succession. Heba turned his staff vertically and started to twirl it, reflecting the daggers back an Manson, who dove out of the way.

"You haven't changed a bit, Pharaoh." Manson said. He went back at Heba again.

"I don't get it. Why does he keep on calling him that? I thought that Atemu was the Pharaoh back then." Joey said.

"I was. I was also married to a man named Heba, but my husband was fatally wounded in a battle that happened before what happened with Zorc." Atemu said.

"He's right. Atemu and I both died that day, but Heba probably didn't live much longer." Yami added.

"Heba's injured couldn't be healed. He would have died." Leo agreed.

"Weeelll-" Seto said.

All eyes turned to him.

"Seto, I told you to take the throne. You did, didn't you?" Atemu asked.

"Well, not at first, and not for very long." Seto said.

"You said that you died at an old age." Yami said.

"I did." Seto said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Priest?" Bakura demanded.

"Heba didn't die from his injuries. He managed to recover." Seto said.

"What?" Atemu said in a breathy voice.

"Heba survived. Since he was your husband, Heba was obligated, by law, to take the throne, regardless of the fact that you asked me to take the throne, Atemu. Heba was crowned the new pharaoh." Seto said.

"Then you-" Yami started.

"I took the throne when Heba passed away two years later until his son was able to take the throne." Seto said.

"Son?" Atemu asked. He knew that had to mean that Heba had married someone else.

"Yes. You all know that history has recorded pregnant men?" Seto asked.

Ever one nodded.

"Well, after Heba recovered from those injuries, he found that he was pregnant. It was your son, too, Atemu." Seto said.

Every jaw dropped.

"You mean that he had a son?" Yami asked, pointing at Atemu.

Seto nodded. "Heba was assassinated two years after he took the throne. Since Amun, your son, was only two, he couldn't take the throne, so I took the throne until Amun came of age. I gave the throne to him since he was the rightful heir." Seto said.

"Then why's he calling Yugi's brother, pharaoh?" Tea asked.

Seto glanced at the battle, watching as Heba dodged another swipe of Manson's sword. "My guess is that Heba Moto is the reincarnation of Heba form the past." Seto said.

"That's why Heba attacked me in the park earlier. He wanted to make sure that I was the reincarnation of Eternias before he told us any of this." Leo said.

There was a loud explosion, and Heba crashed into Seto, knocking them both back into the wall and causing them both to collapse to the ground.

"Heba, are you okay?" Seto asked, getting off Heba's back, where he had landed.

Heba didn't respond.

"Heba!" Seto exclaimed.

"Looks like I won." Manson said.

"Bastard!" Joey shouted.

"Say what you like, but we've won." Menthos said.

The group looked over to see one of the other elites holding the unconscious Yugi.

"Let go of him!" Yami ordered.

"No. The Treasure belongs to us. Tell the Protector that he failed. Again." Menthos said before the group vanished in black smoke.

One thing was certain in the minds of the group.

They were in trouble.

But no one more that Yugi.

* * *

That was the battle chapter.

The next one will involve the group trying to figure out where YUgi is, and you'll get a glimpse of what Yugi can do with the power he has.

R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Just so you're clear, the first few lines of this chapter are done in italics because that's what's being said ny the rest of the group while Heba is starting to regain consciousness. He's semi-conscious at the time, so he's not comprehending the conversation entirely. This is what Heba's hearing. Just wanted to clarify that.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9- Finding the Treasure

_"So what do we do now?"_

_"I don't know. The truth is that no one knows more about what's going on than Heba."_

_"What's there to know?! Yugi's got these great powers that these maniacs want, and now they've got him! We need to find him!"_

_"Calm down! There's no sense in arguing about it right now. Yugi is in danger, and we need to figure out how we are going to help him."_

_"There's not much we can do without knowing what we are up against, and the way it looks, we're in way over our heads."_

_"We can't just leave Yugi in the hands on those maniacs!"_

_"We're not, but we need to handle this smartly or chance putting Yugi into danger."_

_Heba could hear the voices around him talking, but he couldn't grasp what they were talking about. His head was pounding, and his chest was killing him._

_"There has got to be something that we can do!"_

_"Joey, you saw what those guys could do. I may have held my own against that Maytrine, but she was strong. Believe me. Rushing in without knowing what we are fighting and what could happen."_

_"Is there not something that we can do?"_

_"No. Heba knows the most about this, and we are going to be better off if we wait for him to wake up."_

_"What good is that going to do?! He's already done such a good job at this that he's let his own brother get kidnapped!"_

Those words woke Heba up. He shot up and glared at Bakura, ignoring his pounding head. "Let me make one thing clear, Bakura. I didn't want my brother to get kidnapped, and I certainly didn't ask all of you to come along!" Heba shouted. His glare was so fierce that Bakura backed up, slightly scared of the enraged teenagers looking like he could kill him.

'If looks could kill, Bakura would be dead.' Atemu thought, knowing how scared he would get when Heba would get angry.

"Are you all right, Heba?" Yuesei asked.

"I'll live. What happened after Manson sideswiped me?" Heba asked, getting up.

"Well, Menthos and those other guys left WITH Yugi and said to tell you that you failed again." Marik said, not hiding his contempt.

"THEY WHAT?!" Heba shouted so loud that everyone jumped back several feet and were sure that the throne room had shaken from the volume of Heba's voice. "HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" Heba exclaimed.

Leo grabbed Heba and slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up before saying, "Heba, calm down, and tell us what to do."

Heba moved Leo's hand and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Joey shouted.

"I may be the Protector of the Treasure, but it's not like I'm a psychic. I cannot tell you where he is, and I have no idea where he is." Heba said.

"What good is it being his protector if you can't figure out where he is?" Tristan asked huffily.

"Well, Tristan, if you feel brave enough to face-" Heba stopped before closing his eyes. "Of course. They can help us." Heba said.

"Who can?" Yami asked, feeling hopeful that maybe they could find Yugi.

Heba didn't answer. Instead, he turned so that his back was to them and said, "Ra! Horus! Osiris! I could use your help right about now!"

The room started to shake, scaring everyone. The girls were holding onto some of the guys who were struggling to keep themselves from falling flat on their faces.

Three streaks of lightening hit the ground twenty feet from where Heba stood and Osiris, Horus, and Ra appeared.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Leo, Ryou, and Malik stared wide-eyed at the three Egyptian gods that were standing before them.

Heba knelt down in front of the gods to show his respect.

The others did as well with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Sayora, Kyla, and Yuesei being pulled down into kneeling position.

"Wh-" Joey started, but Seto put his hand over Joey's mouth and shook his head vigorously, signaling that it would not be wise to speak, and looked pointed at all of them.

"Rise." Horus commanded.

Everyone stood up to face the three beings.

"Protector, why is it that you have called upon us?" Osiris asked.

"Forgive me, my lords, but I am in a dilemma in which I need your advice. I was in a battle along with Eternias' reincarnation, Leo, against Menthos and Maytrine. The elites arrived to help them and the battle was lost. My brother is in their possession now." Heba said.

"The Treasure has been captured by them!" Ra shouted.

"Yes. I am afraid that I have failed." Heba said.

"Do not e so hard on yourself, young one. There is no need. The Treasure is still safe." Osiris said.

Heba frowned. "How can that be? He is in Menthos' hands, and Menthos could easily gain control of him." Heba said.

"Gain control, yes, but use the power Menthos cannot." Horus said.

"If I may, my lords, why can Menthos not use the power?" Leo asked, steeping up with Heba.

"Eternias, the reason that Menthos cannot sue the power is because he does not know the trigger. Without that, Menthos has no way to access the power the Treasure holds." Osiris said.

"Menthos could still bring harm to him, though?" Yami asked.

"No, Prince Yami, they cannot. Menthos would not harm the Treasure because he wants his power, but Yugi is more than capable of stopping him." Ra said.

"How could that runt possibly do anything against these people?" Bakura demanded.

"You should be careful with you tongue, Tomb Robber. The Treasure possessed powers that make the seven Millennium items seem like harmless toys. The Treasure could destroy the world if he felt the need to do so." Osiris said.

"Why give such great power to a mere human though?" Atemu asked.

"Humankind is indeed twisted where some individuals are concerned, but the power of the treasure is meant to help protect humankind from those that would destroy it." Horus said.

"You refer to Menthos and his group." Yuesei said.

"Yes, we do. Menthos seeks to use the power of the Treasure to eventually rule the world. Tell me. Do you think that Yugi would use those powers for evil means?" Osiris asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Seto said.

"Which is the truth. We gave the power of the treasure to Yugi because he is such a pure-hearted person. Yugi does not wish for any harm to befall anyone. He does not use his power. Yugi would have preferred to have lived without anyone ever knowing he is the treasure, but being the Treasure is why we have no fear of harm coming to him from Menthos." Ra said.

"How can you be sure nothing would happen to him?" Ryou inquired.

"Though unwilling to use his power, Yugi will use the power that was given to him in order to protect himself." Horus said.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His body was slightly sore, but he was able to move with out difficulty. 'One of the good things about the power that the gods gave to me. I heal much faster than normal people do.' Yugi thought. He stood up only to find that he was chained.

"Hope you like the chains." a voice croaked.

Yugi looked up to see Menthos. He glared and said, "I should have known your slimy ass would have had something to do with this."

"Harsh. I wonder how long that will last." Menthos said. He walked forward and grabbed Yugi's chin, leaning down to kiss him.

Yugi's amethyst eyes turned pure white as Menthos was thrown backwards into the wall. "Do not touch me, you bastard!" Yugi growled.

Menthos starred wide-eyed at Yugi. He thought that Yugi's spirit was broken, but he was full of defiance.

* * *

Everyone magically endowed felt a sharp rise in a magical power.

"What the hell was that?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I never felt such a great amount of magic in my life." Leo said.

"That is why we do not fear for the Treasure's safety." Horus said.

"That was Yugi?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yes, it was. The Treasure will be fine." Ra said.

"But how do we find him?" Tea asked.

"You already have a way to find him." Osiris said.

"How? I thought that Heba cannot find him like that." Kyla said.

"I can't." Heba said.

"Perhaps you cannot, but there is another in your group who does have the ability to." Ra said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Even in the dark, there is light. That is al that we can tell you." Osiris said before they disappeared.

"Okay. What did that mean?" Tristan asked.

Heba finally turned around to face them. "I don't know. Osiris tends to speak in riddles." Heba said.

"There must be an answer." Yuesei said.

"What is it then?" Sayora asked.

'Even in the dark, there is light. What could that mean?' Heba asked himself.

"Okay. Osiris was serious, so what could mean?" Leo asked.

Something hit Heba. "Yami, you and Yugi are Dark and Light of each other, right?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yami replied, startled that Heba knew that.

Heba's eyes fell to the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck. "The Millennium Puzzle connects you and Yugi, too, right?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Then, could you not use the power of the Millennium Puzzle to find Yugi since you are connected through the puzzle?" Heba asked.

Realization dawned on Yami. "Yes, I can." Yami said.

* * *

"How? You should be bending to my will!" Menthos shouted.

"No. I Should. Not." Yugi said, emphasizing each word. His glare became very fierce at that moment. So fierce that it was reminiscent of Yami and Atemu's glare. "I do not belong to you or anyone!" Yugi shouted.

Menthos rose up and formed a ball of energy in his hand. "Be quiet! You belong to me now!" Menthos shouted. He threw the ball of energy at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes glowed white again, and the ball of energy dissipated.

"What?!" Menthos shouted.

Yugi glared harshly. "You forget that I am the Treasure." Yugi said, his voice sounding authoritative and double-layered. "There are things that I can do that you cannot comprehend." Yugi said.

The chains that held Yugi suddenly shattered into pieces.

Yugi stood up and faced Menthos with anger and hatred evident in his eyes. "You tried to break my will and my spirit when you forced yourself on me and tried to rape me in school. While I've been unconscious, you've forced me to relive the abuse from my father and have constantly tried to make me believe that Yami, my Dark half, didn't care about me anymore and would rather be with Tea than me. Trust me when I say that I have overcome everything you have tried to use to break me. I know that my father is a heartless and cruel man who does not deserve to live. All he does is use me as a punching bag, but I don't let what he did bother me. Yami may be dating Tea, but I know that he will always care about me, regardless of what you do to me. Atemu is right. Yami will always have a place for me in his heart and his life." Yugi said.

"How do you know that one day Yami will forget you? You love the man, and yet, you know that there is nothing you can do to change his mind from the fact that he had a girlfriend." Menthos said, trying to break Yugi.

Yugi's amethyst eyes darkened. "Yami does have Tea as his girlfriend. I do not dispute that fact, but I will always love him, and even if I can not be with Yami as lovers, I will gladly remain his friend as long as Yami want me as one. Our relationship may become less and less important to him, but I want to always be a part of his life." Yugi said.

"Even if your love for him is unrequited." Menthos said.

"Yes. Even Yami never loves me back. I will always be a part of his life, and I will not let you or anyone else keep me away from him." Yugi said.

Menthos growled. "You are not leaving this place." Menthos said, starting to go at Yugi.

Yugi threw his arm across and sent Menthos crashing into the wall. "I'd like to see you try and stop me." Yugi said. He started to the door and sent a ball of white magic at the door, blasting the door to smithereens and walking out of the door.

Maytrine came running around the corner and stopped. "Where's Menthos?" Maytrine demanded, reaching for her sword.

"Nice haircut." Yugi said.

Maytrine's eyes flashed in anger, but before she could react, Yugi threw out her arm and sent her crashing into the wall.

Yugi walked past her and out into the main room, which was rather large.

A throne sat at one corner of the room. It sat on a raised platform with steps leading up to it.

'His dream of ruling the world will never become a reality.' Yugi thought. He clenched his fist tightly. 'I am here to ensure that.' he finished.

* * *

Using the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami led the group right to a large wall.

"Okay. Why did it lead us to a wall?" Tristan asked.

"I think that the Puzzle is broken." Joey added.

"The Puzzle is not broken!" Yami snapped. He looked back at the wall and said, "If the Puzzle led us here, then Yugi is here."

"This wall must surround where Yugi really is." Heba said. He walked forward and formed a ball of energy that glowed crimson in his hand. "I think that it's time to put a hole in the wall." Heba said. He threw the ball at the wall and caused an explosion which put a hole in the wall.

"I think that we can get in easy now." Seto said.

"That was the idea." Heba said.

The group went to the wall and climbed in through the hole.

Everyone with magic felt the same spike in magic.

"I'd say that Yugi is definitely using his magic for some reason." Atemu said.

"Yes, and I would say that he's trying to free himself." Heba said.

"Where do we go then?" Tea asked.

"We follow the magical trail." Heba said

The group headed into the large palace that was behind the wall.

* * *

"Stay where you are Treasure!" a voice ordered.

Yugi turned around to face the five elites.

All five stood with their swords ready.

"Manson. Matrix. Mirage. Mace. Marc." Yugi said, addressing each one. "It had been a long time since the last time we met." Yugi said.

"Where are Menthos and Maytrine?" Marc demanded.

"I would say that they are both unconscious, and even if they are bit unconscious, they are probably recovering from the fact that they were blasted with my magic." Yugi said.

"You have no right to do that. Menthos is your master now, Treasure." Matrix said.

"You may be dumb enough and indecisive enough to allow another man to control what you do, but I make my own choices, and I choose my own destiny." Yugi said.

"You would be lucky to have a master like Menthos." Mace argued.

"Really. Then why is it that he leaves most of the dirty work to all of you while he is off somewhere with Maytrine, most likely having sex with her? What has Menthos really done for you?" Yugi asked.

"He has given us a purpose. He has allowed us to find something meaningful to do with our lives." Mirage said.

"Yes, he has. You do what he said and follow him around like little lost puppies. Not the life I want. I'll die before that happens." Yugi said. Two Sais appeared in his hands. "Let's fight." Yugi said.

The five elites charged at Yugi ready to start a battle.

* * *

That's the chapter.

The first scene explained why the gods gave such power to a person. Just wanted to clarify that.

Also, I know you get irritated when Yami and YUgi are kept apart like this, so I thought making Yami the only way to find Yugi would help that a little.

The next chapter will be between Yugi and the elites although Heba and the others will arrive to lend Yugi some help. You'll get a glimpse of one of Yugi's powers, too.

R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry that it's taken so long. I have a time writing the battle chapters. Sometimes, it takes a while to get the battles to work out the way I want them. Amyway, here's the battle with the elites.

* * *

Chapter 10- The Power of Life

Yugi blocked Manson's sword with his Sai and forced Manson's sword up. He ducked as Mace swung his sword at him and then flipped back out of the way of the path of Marc's sword. Matrix and Mirage both swung at Yugi, but Yugi used each Sai to block the swords before Yugi jumped up and turned around in midair to kick Matrix in the chest before turning to punch Mirage in the face. Manson, Mace, and Marc all ran at Yugi. Manson brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi did a backwards flipped and flipped again by pushing off the ground with his hand to land on his feet. Mace brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi blocked the sword and then forced Mirage back before turning to kick Matrix as he came at him. Manson and Marc both tried to strike Yugi, but Yugi's eyes glowed white and an invisible force hit Manson and Marc, sending them both crashing into the wall. Matrix, Mace, and Mirage all went at Yugi, but Yugi jumped back out of the way of the swords. He twirled his Sais and then threw them at the three. The Sais spun so fast that the three could not stop them and hit all three with the blades of the Sais before turning back and going toward Yugi, who caught them in his hands.

"You little bastard!" Manson shouted, getting onto his feet.

"You're just angry because you lost." Yugi said.

"I haven't lost yet." Manson said. He formed a ball of black energy into his hand and threw it at Yugi.

Yugi held up his hand and sent a ball of white energy at the one Manson had thrown at him, stopping the attack.

"NO!" Manson shouted.

"Sorry, but you are not going to get the best of me that easily." Yugi said.

"You'll pay for that." Manson said.

"I'd like to see you try." Yugi said.

Manson ran at Yugi and tried to strike Yugi with his sword, but Yugi blocked the sword with his Sai and then forced the sword up and twirled around to kick Manson in the face. Manson stumbled back, but moved forward to try and strike Yugi again. Yugi ducked and went straight to the ground on his side before kicking out and tripping Manson, who fell flat on his back. Yugi jumped up and turned around to block Mace's sword from striking him. Yugi pushed Mace back and brought his Sai across to strike Mace across the chest. Yugi turned in time to see daggers flying at him. Yugi moved to the left and the right and ended up zigzagging his way through the flying daggers. When the daggers stopped coming at him, Matrix tried to strike Yugi with his sword, but Yugi ducked and was forced to roll to the side as Mirage tried to strike Yugi with his sword. Yugi jumped up and threw his arm across so that both were hit by his magic and thrown back into the wall. Marc ran toward Yugi and brought his sword down to strike Yugi, but Yugi crossed his Sais and blocked the sword. Yugi then forced Marc back before turning around and kicking Marc into his stomach, causing Marc to double over. Yugi the turned back around and punched Marc in the face, throwing him back into the wall.

The five elites stood up and up and stood facing Yugi.

"We will not be defeated by the likes of you." Manson snarled.

"You are not strong enough to defeat us!" Marc added.

"We have never been defeated by anyone, and we are certainly not going to be defeated by the likes of you!" Matrix shouted.

"You will fall, and we will be the ones left standing victorious!" Mirage declared.

"We shall bring you down! You are not going to get away with bringing harm to our master!" Marc finished.

"That was a lovely speech, but do you honestly think that you can stop me? In case you have forgotten, I am the Treasure, and I was given powers by the gods that you cannot even dream about.. You don't really know what I have the capability to do, so you might not want to count your chickens before they hatch." Yugi said.

"I have no idea what that means, but we are not going to fall. Treasure or not, we will not be defeated by you." Manson said.

"Then bring it on." Yugi said, pointing one Sai at the five elites.

Manson growled before all five charged at Yugi once again.

Yugi ducked to avoid a sword and turned out of the way to avoid another. Yugi blocked a sword with his Sai and then jumped up to avoid another one. Yugi kicked out and hit one of the elites before dropping back onto the ground blocking another sword with his Sais. Yugi ducked to avoid another sword and whirled around, blocking all of the swords with his Sais as he turned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heba and the others were walking down the hall and heard what sounded like a battle.

"What the heel is that?" Bakura asked.

"Okay. I think that the elites are having a small problem getting along." Seto said.

Heba frowned. 'The elites don't resort to physical fights, so that means that-' Heba stopped the thought and broke into a run, heading toward where he felt certain the battle was taking place.

"What's he doing?!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's heading right for where that battle is!" Kyla shouted.

"I think that's the point." Leo told them.

The group took off after Heba.

Heba ran to where he could hear the sounds of metal clanking and burst in through the doors to find Yugi locked in a battle with all of the elites.

The others arrived a few seconds later stood shocked at the sight of Yugi fighting off all five elites. Not only that, but Yugi was winning against all five elites.

"How is this possible?" Marik asked.

"I've never seen Yugi ever throw a punch much less fight with weapons against anyone." Ryou said.

"Well, I think that Yugi can take care of himself." Seto said.

Heba, to everyone's surprise, ran jumped into the middle of the battle. Heba blocked Mirage's sword and kicked him in the chest before turning around and striking Mace in the face with his Sai.

The elites jumped back away from the twins.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Protector." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Well, I knew that you could handle yourself when need be, so I was not worried that you would get hurt, Treasure." Heba retorted.

"Yeah. You didn't stop worrying until you senses me using my magic, or Osiris, Horus, and Ra told you that I would be fine." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "You're fine, and I'm here, so let's kick some elite ass." Heba said.

Yugi sensed Leo, Yami, Atemu, and Seto start to come toward them. "Stay where you are, guys!" Yugi said.

The four stopped wondering how Yugi knew that they were coming since he had his back to them.

"We'll be fine." Heba added.

"We'll see about that." Manson said.

"You take two, and I take three, or you take three and I take two?" Heba asked.

"I'll take three. I really have a bone to pick with these idiots." Yugi said.

The five elites charged that them.

Manson tried to strike Yugi with his sword, but Yugi ducked and used one Sai to block Mace's sword, and then used the other Sai to block Matrix's sword. Yugi jumped up and kicked Manson in the chest before he turned and blocked Matrix's sword again and ducked to avoid Mace's. Yugi held pout a hand and sent Mace flying back and crashing into the wall before turning around and striking upward with his Sai, hitting Manson in his shoulder. Yugi kicked back without looking and kicked Matrix in the stomach. Yugi twirled around and brought his Sai across, hitting matrix across his chest.

Heba blocked Mirage's sword and the jumped up to avoid Marc's. Heba kicked Marc in the face before he landed on the ground, Heba ducked once more to avoid Mirage's sword and landed on his knees before swinging out with one leg and tripping Mirage up. Marc tried to bring his sword down into Heba's back, but Heba turned and jabbed with his Sais, blocking the sword. Heba forced Marc back and jumped up to kick Marc ion the chest. Mirage got up and pulled out a dagger. He lunged at Heba and tried to ram the dagger into Heba's back, but Heba moved to the side and kicked Mirage in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"I'm seeing this, right?" Joey asked, making sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah. Yugi is defiantly doing all this." Tea said.

"Remind me never to make Yugi mad or to tease him when he's in a fighting mood." Tristan said.

"I'll say this. I never thought of Yugi as the fighting type, but he would make one damn good training partner. Heba, too." Leo said.

"I think that we were worrying about Yugi for no reason." Atemu said.

"Then why has he never defended himself before?" Bakura asked.

"I think that is something that we are going to have to ask Yugi." Yuesei said.

Yugi blocked Manson's sword before he turned around and kicked Mace in the chest. Yugi ducked to avoid Matrix's sword and then struck up with his Sai, hitting Manson in the same shoulder he had hit before. Manson stumbled backwards and Yugi jumped up, ramming the blade of his Sai into Manson's chest. Manson screamed before he was turned into a pile of black dust.

Mace and Matrix were both enraged by this and ran at Yugi. Both were swinging their swords repeatedly at Yugi, but Yugi was blocking each of their swipes with his Sais. Yugi ducked as Mace swung at his neck with his sword and rammed his shoulder into Mace, knocking him off balance. Yugi turned around and slashed Matrix in his arm. Matrix screamed, and Yugi brought the blade of his Sai across Matrix's neck.

Matrix was turned into black dust.

Mace charged at Yugi and tried to strike Yugi with his sword. Yugi blocked the sword with one Sai and brought it up to strike Mace in his upper arm. Mace stumbled backwards from the pain. Yugi rushed forward and rammed one Sai into Mace's stomach and the other into Mace's chest.

Mace collapsed to his knees before turning into black dust.

Heba blocked Marc's sword and forced the sword up before turning around and kicking him in the chest. Marc stumbled back and ducked to avoid having his head cut off but Heba's Sai.

'Where the hell is Mirage when I need him?!' Marc screamed in his mind.

Heba moved forward and brought his Sais at Marc who blocked them with his sword. Heba started to strike at him with both Sais, making it nearly impossible for Marc to do anything. Marc moved back and tried to strike Heba, but Heba ducked and turned around, jabbing his Sai backwards into Marc's stomach before twirling around and slicing Marc's throat.

Marc screamed as he turned into a pile of black dust.

"Well, that was easier than the last time." Heba said.

Yami, Atemu, and the others started wide eyes at what had just happened.

"How the hell sis Yugi learn to fight like that?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I think I am going to have to ask Yugi to teach me some of those moves." Joey said.

"At least it is over now." Seto said.

Yami frowned. "There were five of them, right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Tristan said.

Atemu gasped. "Yugi and Heba only destroyed four!" Atemu said.

Yugi turned around and looked at Heba. "Heba, where's Mirage?!" Yugi shouted.

Heba's eyes widened. "I don't know!" Heba replied.

From the corner of his eyes, Yuesei saw a movement. Turning, Yuesei's eyes widened as he saw a dagger flying at where Leo was. "LEO! LOOK OUT!" Yuesei cried, pushing Leo out of the path of the dagger, but Yuesei couldn't move out of the way himself as the dagger imbedded itself into Yuesei's chest.

"YUESEI!" Leo screamed, catching his lover before he could hit the ground.

Heba and Yugi both looked to see Yuesei down with a dagger in his chest.

Yugi's eyes flew to the side of the room, where he saw Mirage holding another dagger. Yugi threw out his hand and sent Mirage flying across the room and crashing right into the wall with such force that there was a portion of the wall that fell down on top of Mirage, who stumbled as he crawled out from beneath the rubble.

Leo pulled the dagger from Yuesei's chest, his heart ripping at Yuesei's cry of pain and the blood that was pouring out from the wound. "Yuesei, it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." Leo said even though he knew that it was a lie. As a doctor, Leo knew that there was no way Yuesei could survive an injury to the chest like that.

Yuesei gave him a weak smile. "You're a terrible liar, lover." Yuesei said.

The others looked on sadly, not knowing what to do or say.

Leo and Yuesei were very much in love and were perfect for each other. It was heart wrenching that Yuesei would die and leave them.

Sayora and Kyla were crying unchecked. Yami and Atemu tried to calm the two.

Ryou and Malik were holding onto Bakura and Marik as they cried.

Joey, Seto, and Tristan tried to hold back their tears, but several did leak out.

Yugi felt tears prickle his eyes, but Yugi rushed forward and went at Mirage. Mirage threw the dagger, but Yugi held out his hand, and the dagger dissipated. Mirage turned and blocked Yugi's Sai. Yugi went at Mirage several times before Mirage was backed into the wall.

Yugi grabbed Mirage by the throat and pulled him forward so that Yugi was right in Mirage's face. "You shouldn't have done that. No one messes with my family and friends and gets away with it." Yugi growled. He rammed his Sai into Mirage's chest.

Mirage gasped and turned into black dust.

"YUESEI!"

Yugi turned around to see Leo with his head buried in Yuesei's hair. Leo's body shaking, and he was obviously crying.

Everyone else was crying as well, even Heba.

Yugi felt the tears fall down his face. '**Osiris.**' Yugi called.

'Yes, Yugi. What is it?' Osiris replied.

'**You know about Yuesei, right?**' Yugi asked.

'Yes, I do. What of it?' Osiris asked.

'**Do I have your permission to do it?**' Yugi asked.

'Of course. You may do it. Yuesei deserves this chance.' Osiris told him.

Yugi let out a shaky breath before walking over to where the others were.

Heba was the only one who noticed gave his brother a sad smile as if to say he was sorry for everything.

Yugi just smiled back. Yugi knelt beside Leo and said, "Leo."

Leo looked at him.

"Lay Yuesei down." Yugi said.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

Yugi smiled sympathetically and said, "Please trust me, Leo."

Leo could see the sincerity in Yugi's eyes. He may not have understood, but Leo went with his gut instinct to do what Yugi said. Leo lay Yuesei down on his back, feeling his heart wrench at the sight of the blood all over Yuesei's chest.

"Yugi, what-" Heba started.

Yugi just shook his head as he put his right hand on Yuesei's chest. Yugi closed his eyes, and his entire body began to glow white. The glow spread to Yuesei, and the injury and blood on Yuesei's chest started to fade.

A moment later, Yuesei gasped out as he jerked up.

"YUESEI!" was the collective cry, but no one's was louder than Leo's.

Leo instantly grabbed Yuesei in a fierce hug.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"I don't believe it!"

"You're okay!"

"You're alive!"

"How is that possible?!"

"This is fantastic!"

"It's unbelievable!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Leo, I-can't-breathe." Yuesei gasped out, liking the feeling of Leo's arms around him, but finding it hard to breathe at how tightly Leo was holding onto him.

"Sorry." Leo said, loosening his hold on Yuesei, but not letting go of Yuesei.

"What happened?" Yuesei asked.

"What happened?! You were hit with that dagger, and you died!" Kyla exclaimed.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "He obviously didn't die since Yugi was able to heal him." Bakura barked.

"Bakura! Be nice." Ryou scolded.

Leo helped Yuesei stand up.

Yuesei looked at all of them and said, "I think I did."

"Did what?" Leo asked.

"Die." Yuesei said, looking up at Leo. "Lover, I think that I did die." Yuesei said.

"How is that possible? You couldn't be here now unless-" Atemu stopped all eyes shifted to Yugi, who had moved back to stand beside Heba.

Heba looked over at Yugi. "Yugi, I know that you were granted a lot of power, but you don't have the power to raise the dead." Heba said.

"Weell-" Yugi said, looking rather guilty.

"YOU HAVE THE POWER TO RAISE THE DEAD!" Heba shouted.

Yugi looked at him strangely. "I know that you were not told all of the powers that I have, but I thought that you would have guessed that one." Yugi said.

"Why the hell would I think that?!" Heba shouted.

"Heba, which three of the Egyptian gods govern my powers?" Yugi asked.

"Horus, Ra, and Osiris." Heba said.

"Think about it." Yugi said.

Heba frowned,, still not able to figure it out.

Yami gasped as his widened in pure realization.

All eyes turned to Yami.

"Osiris! He's the lord of the underworld!" Yami exclaimed.

"Exactly. Osiris gives me the ability to do that." Yugi said.

"Geez. You could bring back anyone that you wanted." Marik said.

"It doesn't work like that, Marik. Osiris has to agree to let me revive the person. Plus, I can only bring the person if they are worthy of another chance at life and they couldn't have died by natural causes." Yugi said.

"What do you mean 'natural'?" Atemu asked.

"Diseases, results of natural disasters. Things like that." Yugi explained.

"So there is a limit." Seto said.

Yugi nodded.

"Then I owe you everything, Yugi." Yuesei said.

"No, you don't. I'm just glad you know everything. This has been going on for too long." Yugi said.

"Too long? It's only been a few days." Tea said.

"Heba, please tell me you told them everything." Yugi said, turning to look at his brother.

Heba gulped. "Everything as in everything?" Heba asked.

Yugi started to walk toward him. "Everything as in what happened five thousand years ago." Yugi said.

"Well, I didn't exactly get a chance to tell them." Heba said, backing up.

"Why?" Yugi asked, still walking at him.

"Well, I was worried about and didn't think about it. Plus-" Heba stopped at the look on Yugi's face.

"Heba, that is not an excuse, and you know it." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"Heba and I both lived back five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt. There were ten different factions of dark powers after me for my power, and they were close to gaining it. Heba and I knew that there wasn't a chance we could fight off all of them, so I took my own life to ensure that my power was not captured and misused." Yugi said.

"That's why you were such a good performance servant with the Sais in the Royal palace." Seto said.

"Performance servant? What's that?" Sayora asked.

"It's where female and male servants were trained in weapons to fight for entertainment for the Royal court. Sais were the prominent weapon used." Atemu said.

"I saw Heba one day in training and saw how good he was. I convinced the Pharaoh, Atemu and Yami's father, to let Heba perform for them. He beat the reigning champion in it for twelve years in a matter of minutes." Leo said.

"That's how we first met. You are the reincarnation of my husband, aren't you?" "Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "Yeah. I am." Heba said.

"You didn't tell them that?" Yugi asked.

"No. I didn't think that it was that important at the time." Heba said.

"Heba caught Atemu's eye the first time he saw Heba perform. A raider attack on the palace proved he was a good body guard, too. Atemu would have been killed by them. Heba's actions saved him and proved he wasn't just a performance artist. He was a good fighter, too. It wasn't but a few months later that he and Atemu were dating. They were married three months after that." Leo said.

"Sounds like your talents in helping me helped you even more." Yugi said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." Heba said.

"So, is this over yet?' Malik asked.

"Not by a long shot!"

* * *

Okay. One of Yugi's powers as the Treasure is that he can bring back the dead. Also, you see how Heba and Atemu first met.

Next chapter will have Menthos and Maytrine back. More battles are on the way.

R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Death Becomes Us

Everyone whirled around to find themselves facing a rather enraged Menthos and an even more infuriated Maytrine.

"So, I guess you finally recovered from your encounter with the wall." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"Menthos thought that the chains forged in ancient Egypt would be enough to hold me, but he found out that they were not. I sent them crashing into the wall. It knocked them unconscious." Yugi explained.

Heba looked at Menthos and Maytrine. "I thought that you would have known that my brother's power couldn't be stopped by those chains." Heba said.

"I thought that since you could be held by them, The Treasure would as well." Menthos said.

Yugi's face became angered. "One, my name is Yugi. Two, Heba's powers are not nearly as vast and potent as mine." Yugi said.

Maytrine glanced around. "Where are the elites?" Maytrine growled.

Heba smirked. "I believe that they are dust now." Heba said.

Menthos' eyes widened. "You killed them?!" Menthos shouted.

"Yes, we did." Yugi said.

"You forget that they are not invincible. The elites gave up their humanity to serve you, so they were nothing but soulless bodies." Heba said.

"They just turn to dust when they are fatally injured." Yugi said.

"Sounds like there's a lot of flaws in this so called plan of yours." Yami said.

"There are no flaws!" Maytrine shouted.

"You are mine, treasure. Now come with me!" Menthos ordered.

"No. I told you before that I belong to no one, least of all you. I choose where I want to go, and it certainly is not with you." Yugi growled.

"You'll regret disrespecting him in such a way! He's going to be the master of this world!" Maytrine shouted.

"Without me, you can't do anything, Menthos. You couldn't take over Egypt five thousand years ago without the power of possess, so there isn't a chance that you'll be able to take over the entire world without my power, and there is not a chance in hell that I am going to do anything to help you!" Yugi pretty much shouted.

Everyone except for Heba was surprised at the use of a curse word from Yugi because Yugi was one that did not curse.

"I'll rule this world, and you are going to help me!" Menthos shouted.

"Like hell he will. You heard him. My brother is not going to help you do anything." Heba said.

"Surely you wouldn't wish fro the death of every person here just because you don't want to misuse those powers you've got." Maytrine sneered.

Yugi tensed up at this.

Atemu noticed and said, "Yugi, don't worry about us. You can't let him take control of this world, and you may be the only one that can stop him from doing just that."

"He's right. Just stop him." Leo agreed.

"You were gifted with amazing powers by the gods. Why would you not want to use those powers to gain riches beyond your wildest dreams?" Menthos asked.

"Gifted? If you think that having all of these powers is a gift, then you are even more insane than you think. These powers are not a gift. They are a curse." Yugi said.

"How can such great powers be considered a curse?" Maytrine asked.

"I have powers that could literally destroy the world. I have to be in constant control of them. I have people constantly coming after me because of them. I am not given a moment's peace! I can sense the turmoil that the world is in constantly because my purpose is to prevent great evils from taking complete control of the planet. The curse of the Treasure is that I will never have a normal life." Yugi said.

Heba glanced over at his brother. 'So that's why you hate them so much. You want a normal life, which you can't have with these powers.' Heba thought. He had known that Yugi hated being the treasure, but he had never realized just how much Yugi had really despised them until now, which made Heba understand why Yugi hated them.

"You're a fool. I would have loved to have the power you have." Menthos said.

"You're dumber than you look then. If you had these powers, you'd be destroyed by them." Yugi said.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that.

"Enough! I have had it. If you won't help me, then I will just have to kill you." Menthos said.

"Go ahead and try." Yugi said.

Menthos and Maytrine both started to release blasts of magic in rapid succession at the entire group.

"MOVE IT!" Leo ordered.

Everyone moved out of the way except for Yugi.

"YUGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yami screamed.

Yugi held up a hand and his eyes glowed our white as he forced the blasts to go back at them.

Menthos and Maytrine were forced to dive out of the way.

"You little-" Menthos was cut off as Yugi came at him and tried to strike him. Menthos blocked Yugi's Sais with his double-bladed sword.

Maytrine moved to help him, but Heba was in front of him and striking at her with his Sais. Maytrine was forced to block the Sais with her swords.

"What do you think?" Atemu asked as the battle commenced.

"I think that there is much more to what is going on than we know." Leo said.

"What should we do?" Seto asked.

"We stay out unless Yugi and Heba end up needing our help." Leo said.

Yugi jumped up to avoid Menthos' sword and flipped over him to land behind Menthos and rammed back into Menthos, knocking him off balance. Menthos turned and jabbed his sword at Yugi, but Yugi moved to the side out of the way. Yugi brought his Sai up and nicked Menthos in the face.

Menthos moved back and put a hand to his bleeding cheek. "You bastard! You will pay for that." Menthos swore.

"Go ahead and try to make me." Yugi said.

Menthos went at Yugi against swinging his sword back and forth at Yugi. Yugi blocked the blade each time with his sword as he walked backwards. Yugi reached the steps of the throne and jumped up and backward so that he landed at the top of the stairs. Yugi formed a ball of white magic in his hand and threw it at Menthos, hitting Menthos in the chest and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Menthos!" Maytrine cried, turning toward him.

Using her distraction to his advantage, Heba rammed his Sai into Maytrine's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Heba grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Never lower your guard or turn your back to an enemy. Everyone should know that." Heba said before releasing her and forming a ball of crimson energy and throwing it at Maytrine, hitting her in her stomach and throwing her backwards into the wall by Menthos.

Heba joined Yugi and said, "I would say that that woman has problems concentrating."

"Heba, if it had been Atemu that had just crashed into the wall, you would have been more concerned about his well being that your own." Yugi said.

"So would you with Yami." Heba said.

"Yes, I would, but at least I admit that." Yugi said.

"This isn't over!" Menthos shouted.

Heba and Yugi turned their attention back to their enemy.

"It was over five thousand years ago, and it is over now." Yugi said.

"You should just accept defeat now and leave us in peace. You cannot defeat us." Heba added.

Maytrine glared at them. "There is no way that we are going to let you pipsqueaks beat us. You're nothing compared to us." Maytrine said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Well, us pipsqueaks not only kicked the elites' asses, but we have succeed in kicking your asses as well. You haven't made any more headway in your endeavor than you did five thousand years ago." Heba said.

Menthos clenched his hand into a fist. 'I cannot lose again. I have worked far too hard to lose now, and I will do whatever to takes to have the power of the Treasure, and if I cannot have the power of the Treasure, then no one will.' Menthos thought angrily.

Yugi sensed a great deal of power emerging. 'Menthos isn't working alone. He has the help of someone else.' Yugi thought.

The ground started to shake.

"This can't be good." Heba said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "He wasn't just involved in dark arts. He's involved in THE Dark Arts." Yugi said,

"You mean, the dark arts that you are supposed to destroy." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "If Menthos and Maytrine are defeated, we may not have to go through this madness again." Yugi said.

"Then I suggest that we defeat them." Heba said.

"Yeah. I just hope that we can find the way to do that." Yugi said.

"You will not defeat us!" Menthos shouted, standing up.

Maytrine stood up as well.

"Yugi, I really don't like this." Heba said.

"Neither do I." Yugi replied.

Menthos and Maytrine suddenly vanished into the darkness.

Dozens of ninjas in black outfits with masks covering their faces appeared all around the room.

"Um, should we ask for some help with this one?" Heba asked.

"I think that that would be a good idea." Yugi said.

The ninjas charged at Yugi and Heba.

Yugi blocked two swords with his Sais at the same time. Heba blocked a sword and then turned around to kick another one away from him. "Guys! A little help here would be nice!" Heba shouted.

"Okay. Kyla, sayora. You two stay back and sue your magic to protect yourselves, Joey, Tristan. Tea, Ryou, and Malik." Leo said.

"Why?" Joey demanded.

"Because none of you are going to get involved." Leo said.

"Like hell we aren't." Tristan said.

"Look. None of you have magic, and that is the only way that we are going to win this. It takes a combination of skill in battle and magic, but you can't do those things. Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Yuesei, and I can. Stay out of this." Leo said.

The seven charged out into the battle.

Yami blocked the sword of a ninja with his own and the turned around to kick the ninja. He ducked and struck out with his sword. The ninja was turned to dust and Yami turned to ram the blade of hiss word through another one. Yami jumped up and kicked a ninja. One threw a star dart at him, but Yami ducked and them rammed his sword into the chest of the ninja.

Atemu jumped up and kicked a ninja in the face before he brought his sword down through the ninja. He turned around and punched a ninja in the face. He whirled around and punched a ninja in the chest. A ninja grabbed him, but Atemu twisted out of the ninjas grasp and whirled around to ram the blade of his sword into a ninja and then turned back around to take a ninja's head off.

Seto caught a ninja by the wrist and then rammed the blade of his sword into the ninja. Seto turned and kicked a ninja away from his. Several star darts went hurtling at him, but Seto knocked each one away from him with his sword before he charged forward and brought the blade of his sword through two ninjas at once. Seto blocked a sword with his own before forcing the ninja back and then ramming his sword into the ninja.

Bakura caught a ninja by the arm and twisted the ninja's arm so that the sword the ninja had been holding fell from his grasp. Bakura took the sword and rammed the sword into the ninjas back. Bakura cut through a ninja's middle before turning and ramming the sword into another ninjas chest. Bakura ducked to avoid the blade of the ninja and then jabbed the sword up to pierce the ninja in the throat.

Marik jumped up and kicked a ninja before a turned around and slammed his fist into another one. Marik pulled out a dagger and rammed it into a ninjas chest. Marik ducked as several star darts came at him and then jumped up, charging at a ninja and slamming the dagger into the chest of a ninja. Marik turned around and kicked a ninja in the face before he turned around and rammed the dagger into a ninja's throat.

Leo blocked a sword and kicked the ninja back. Leo turned and kicked a ninja in the stomach before he ducked and sliced through a ninja's stomach. Leo turned and caught a sword before he slit the ninjas throat. Leo dropped the floor to avoid several star darts and then jumped up to kick a ninja back. Leo turned and punched a ninja in the face before he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the path of a sword, jumping up to ram the blade of his sword into a ninja.

Yuesei caught a ninja by the arm and rammed his knee up into a ninja before he punched the ninja in the face. Yuesei whirled around and kicked another ninja in the stomach. Yuesei formed a ball of energy in his hands and threw at the ninjas, destroying several of the ninjas. Yuesei turned and ducked to avoid a sword before he turned around and kicked a ninja in the stomach, knocking the ninja back away from him.

Yugi blocked a sword with his Sai before he turned around and rammed his Sai into the stomach of another. Yugi jumped up and kicked a ninja in the face before he turned around and used his Sai to block another sword. Several star darts came at him, and Yugi used his Sais to knock each and every one of them away from himself. Yugi whirled around and brought both of his Sais across, destroying several of the ninjas. Yugi formed a ball of white energy in hands and threw it forward, destroying at least half a dozen of the ninjas.

Heba blocked a sword with each Sai before he forced the ninjas back and jumped up to kick them both away. Heba turned and rammed each Sai into the chest of two ninjas. Heba whirled back around and knocked several star darts thrown at him in rapid succession away from him. Heba charged forward and struck several of the ninjas in the chest with his Sais.

As they were striking the ninjas, the ninjas were turning to dust as the elites had.

* * *

Menthos grew angry as he watched the number of ninjas dwindle. Menthos slammed his fist into the wall. "How is this possible?! How is it that nothing we do cans top them?!" Menthos shouted.

"It's almost they're unstable." Maytrine said.

"They are not unstoppable. They cannot be unstoppable. They will all die, and I will find another way to take over the world!" Menthos shouted.

"But the Treasure-" Maytrine started.

"Is worthless to us now! He will not help us! His will and spirit are too strong to break. He cannot be controlled, and he cannot be stopped. The Treasure has to die, or he will end up destroying us," Menthos growled.

"How do we destroy the Treasure? You said yourself he cannot be stopped. How can we kill someone who can judge everything that we will do before we end up doing it." Maytrine said.

"I do not know, but one way or another, that Treasure, his Protector, and every one of those damn people that the Protector brought with him will die a long, slow, and painful death before I am through!" Menthos shouted.

Sudden understanding was seen in Maytrine's eyes. "Menthos, that's it!" Maytrine cried.

Menthos glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Menthos shouted.

"I know how we can destroy the Treasure!" Maytrine exclaimed.

"You do?! What is it?!" Menthos demanded,

* * *

"Look at them go!" Joey exclaimed.

"It looks like they'll win after all." Tea said happily.

"They will. We can go home soon." Sayora said.

"We can't forget about Menthos and Maytrine. They are still out there, and this will not truly be over until they are dead." Ryou said.

"He's right. They'll just keep coming after Yugi until they do manage to get him or kill him one." Malik said.

"So, what can they do?" Tristan asked.

"Hunt those two down and end this. Yugi hates this. We've picked that up from some of the things that he has said. I feel sorry for Yugi. Having to go through all of this." Kyla said.

The group turned their attention back to the battlefield.

* * *

The number of ninjas had greatly diminished until there were only a few left.

Yugi felt uneasy. 'Something isn't right. This was just a distraction until they figured out something else to do, and I know that we're going to like whatever it is that they have planned.' Yugi thought as he took out the last ninja.

"That was-quite a-workout." Atemu said, panting.

"No kidding. We never-had to do-anything like this-back in Egypt." Yami added, also panting.

Yugi looked around. 'Something's not right.' Yugi thought.

Heba was suddenly thrown backwards and crashed right into the wall down to the ground.

"Heba!" Yugi shouted, turning to where his brother had fallen.

"WATCH OUT!" Yuesei screamed.

It was too late,

Several blasts of magic shot out and hit Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Leo. All six went down in an instant.

Kyla and the others forgot about their own safety and ran toward them as did Yuesei.

"Leo." Yuesei said, kneeling beside Leo.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, flying to him.

"Marik!" Malik cried, rushing to him,

"Seto!" Joey shouted, getting to him,

"Yami!" Tea shrieked, going to him,

"Atemu!" Tristan yelled, going to his friend.

"Leo!" Kyla and Sayora yelled, going over to him.

Everyone froze when they realized that they were dead.

"No, not this." Joey said, crying.

"This cant's be." Ryou said.

"No. You can't leave me, Marik." Malik said.

"Yami, wake up. Wake up!" Tea screamed.

"Atemu, come on man. You've got to get up." Tristan said.

"Big brother, you have to be okay." Kyla said.

"Come on, Leo. You can't leave us." Sayora added.

"It's no use. They're dead." Yuesei said.

Yugi started to go toward them. 'I have to bring them back,' Yugi said.

Menthos and Maytrine appeared far behind Yugi.

"YUGI! BEHIND YOU!" Heba warned.

Yugi whirled around only to have a dagger embedded in his chest. Yugi stumbled before he started to fall backwards.

Heba ran and got there in time to catch Yugi. He went to his knees, cradling his brother in his arms. "Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi looked up at Heba with pain filled eyes and said, "Heba, remove-the-dagger."

Heba nodded and grabbed the hilt of the dagger and jerked it out.

Yugi gasped at the pain.

"Yugi, it's okay. You'll be okay. You can fix this." Heba said, tears falling down his cheeks.

Yugi gave Heba a pained smile. "Heba, I can't save myself. My power doesn't work like that. I cannot survive this." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. You cannot die. You can't leave." Heba said.

"I have to. Fate must have had other plans than I did." Yugi said.

"Yami. Atemu. Bakura. Marik. Leo. Seto. They're all dead. We can't bring them back without you." Heba said.

Yugi smiled and held up one palm. Six white balls of light appeared. "They'll be back." Yugi said.

The ball of light flew from Yugi's hand and entered the bodies of Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Leo. All six gasped as they were revived.

"Leo!" Sayora, Kyla, and Yuesei exclaimed, hugging Leo tightly.

:Guys! I'm glad to see you!" Leo said, hugging them back.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, flinging his arms around Bakura.

"Ryou." Bakura said, holding him back.

"You're all right, Marik!" Malik exclaimed.

"Of course I am." Marik said, wrapping his arms around Malik.

"Seto! You're back!" Joey shouted, holding onto Seto.

"Of course I'm back, puppy. I can't leave you alone for a second." Seto said.

"Oh, Yami! Thank god!" tea cried, holding onto Yami.

"Tea, I'm fine." Yami said.

"Atemu! You're back!" Tristan said."Yeah. I guess I am." Atemu agreed.

Heba looked down at Yugi. "You brought them back." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I had to. I couldn't let them die because of me." Yugi said.

"You'll be okay. Leo can heal you." Heba said.

"Not this time. My time is up." Yugi said as his breathing became more labored.

"Yugi." Heba said, his voice cracking and taking Yugi's hand in his hand in his.

"Heba, tell Atemu you still love him. You need him just like he needs you." Yugi said, tears falling down his cheeks.

Heba nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Of course I will." Heba said.

Yugi smiled weakly. "Heba, tell them not to waste this chance that they have been given." Yugi said softly.

Heba nodded. "I will." Heba said.

"Don't' be angry at them. This is not their fault. Try to be friends with them if for no other reason than that I am asking this." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "I'll try. I won't guarantee it, but I'll try." Heba said.

"Trying is all I want you to do." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

"I love you, Heba." Yugi said, his voice cracking.

"I love you, too, Yugi. I always will." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Tell-them all that-I love-them." Yugi said. His voice grew softer with each word. At the word them, Yugi's hand slipped from Heba's grasp and fell to the ground.

"I'll-tell them-everything." Heba said. He buried his face in Yugi's hair as he began to cry.

It was no use, and Heba knew it.

Yugi was dead.

* * *

Yeah. Yugi's dead. Sorry about that. It's just part of the story, but Yugi's not out of it yet. Just keep reading.

The next chapter is Heba's anger and Yami's pain at Yugi's death.

R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have felt a little under the weather the last few dyas. PLus, I wasn't satisifed wiht how htis chapter first came out, so I redid it.

Here's Chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12- Pain of Loss

"All right. I have had enough of this shit! Let's just go back home!" Joey said.

"We can't yet. This still isn't over." Atemu said.

"I don't give a damn anymore! It's because of Yugi and Heba that all of you almost died! It isn't worth the risk to help those two! We could all end up dead!" Joey nearly shouted.

"I agree with Joey. It's their problem, let them deal with it." Tea agreed.

"Is that any way for friends to talk?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"You always claim that friends stick together through everything. You say that everything your friends go through, you go through. If you leave now, you'll be proving that you don't care at all about Yugi. In fact, you'll be saying that you'd rather Yugi be dead." Leo said.

"Leo." Yuesei said quietly.

"You can't expect us to stay here and risk our lives." Joey said.

"Why the hell not? When we were fighting Marik, you stood by me when he took control of your mind and when you were put in danger by all the rare hunters. You almost got sent to the Shadow Realm, Joey. What we are doing now is no different that that. If you leave, then you are saying that Yugi means nothing to you." Yami said.

"We just don't want to die." Tea said softly.

"Would Yugi leave us if we were in this situation?" Kyla asked.

"Leo." Yuesei said, again.

"We're all fine thanks to Yugi, though. We were not forced to come here. We all came of our own free will. We can't blame Yugi or Heba for this." Seto said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Joey agreed.

"We just got scared, I guess." Tea said.

"Leo. Yuesei said, his voice starting to crack.

"Yuesei, what is it?" Leo asked, turning to him.

Yuesei looked over at where Heba was holding Yugi.

"They're busy talking while they were dead." Joey said.

"That's got to be the most uncaring thing that they could do." Tristan said.

"Yugi's not unconscious." Yuesei said, shaking.

Leo put his arms around Yuesei's shaking form. "What do you mean, Yuesei?" Leo asked.

Yami's eyes widened as he realized something that should have been obvious to him from the start. "No." Yami breathed.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi, he's-he's." Yami couldn't say it.

"He's what?" Tea asked.

Tears started to fall down Yuesei's face as he said, "Yugi's dead."

A strained silence followed. For the first time, the group realized that Heba was shaking.

"No. That can't be." Joey said.

"How did that happen?" Tristan breathed.

"After you were killed, Yugi started to come our way. I think he planned on bringing you all back. He didn't see them. Menthos threw a dagger at him. Heba tried to warn him, but Yugi turned right into the dagger. He was hit right in the chest." Yuesei said, starting to sob. He swallowed thickly and said, "Yugi must have brought all of you back before-before-" Yuesei couldn't finish.

Tea, Sayora, and Kyla were already crying.

Ryou and Malik had tears in their eyes.

Joey was shaking, and Seto was holding him.

Tristan clenched his fists tightly as the tears started coming.

Bakura and Marik tried to act like they didn't care, but the pain was evident in their eyes.

Leo closed his eyes tightly as he held Yuesei close, and Yuesei was already sobbing.

Atemu had silent tears falling down his face at the loss of his little brother.

Yami was much worse. He tears falling down his face, and he had his fist clenched tightly. His body was shaking. This was nothing compared to the inner turmoil that he was facing. His heart had shattered to pieces, and he felt pure hopelessness overcome him. 'No. This can't be happening. Yugi cannot be gone.' Yami thought.

But Yami knew that it was true. He could no longer sense Yugi, which meant that he was gone. 'No. Yugi, you cannot leave me. I can't live without you. I need you in my life. I-I can't live if you're not here. Please, Yugi. You cannot leave me like this.' Yami thought desperately.

Meanwhile, Heba had a tight hold on his brother as he sobbed. "Yugi, I am so sorry. I failed you again. I was suppose to protect you, but the only thing I ended up doing was getting you killed. I cannot tell you I'm sorry enough." Heba said. He raised his tear streaked face from Yugi's hair to look down at his brother's face.

Yugi looked like he was just asleep. He held a peaceful, angelic expression on his face. There was a slight smile on his face, as if he died knowing that everything would be okay in the end.

'How could I let this happen? I was supposed to protect my brother, but I couldn't do that. I let him die.' Heba thought. He glanced back to see that the others were all crying. 'At least Yugi's wish to bring them all back was fulfilled.' Heba thought before closing his eyes as more years fell down his tanned cheeks. His body started to shake again as sobs started to wrack his body. Heba's grip on his brother tightened, willing his brother to live again.

A harsh, evil laugh caused Heba to look up at Menthos and Maytrine with such a look of anger and hatred that if looks could kill, Menthos and Maytrine would have died a thousand times over.

Menthos had never seen such a look of anger on anyone's face before, and seeing such a look on Heba's face made him feel slightly fearful although he refused to allow anyone to see the fear he felt.

Maytrine, on the other hand, flinched at the look.

Heba lay Yugi down on the ground before he stood up and faced the two. "You are going to regret causing all of this to happen." Heba said in a dangerous voice.

"And what are you going to do about it, Protector? You were supposed to protect the Treasure, but from where I stand, you failed in that duty." Menthos said.

"Yes. I believe the saying is 'if we can't have him, no one will.' We followed through with that." Maytrine said.

"In other words, you killed my brother just because he would not use his powers so that you could take over the world." Heba growled.

"Yes. If he would have just helped us, none of this would have happened. He would have been just fine." Maytrine said.

"The Treasure was a fool. He would have lived the good life had he done what I told him." Menthos said.

Heba's hands tightened into fists, and a light aura began to surround him.

Atemu as well Seto had seen this before and they knew that it was not a good thing.

"I think that Menthos just crossed the line." Seto said.

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"Because Heba's about to lose control of his temper, which is not a good thing for the person that he is angry at." Atemu replied.

"My brother would not have lived the good life had he helped you. He would have been a slave to you, only doing what you would allow him to do. He would have had no life at all." Heba said.

"Perhaps not, but at least he would have been spared from death." Menthos said.

"Death would be preferable to that kind of life. Yugi and I agreed on that a long tome ago." Heba said.

"No one wants death." Maytrine said.

"Some people would prefer death to being a slave, and Yugi was one of them." Heba said, his voice full of hate.

"You still don't get it. I will rule this would without the Treasure's power." Menthos said.

"You tried that five thousand years ago. It failed. What makes you think that it would succeed this time?' Heba asked, his Sais appearing in is hands.

"Because I am prepared this time." Menthos said.

"No, you are not." Heba said. He whirled around to block the sword of the man who had appeared behind him. "Hello, Mortine." Heba said before he forced Mortine's sword up grabbed him buy his front, and threw him toward where Menthos and Maytrine were.

"How?!" Menthos shouted.

"I'm not stupid, and I leaned." Heba said.

"What?!" Maytrine exclaimed.

Seto walked up beside Heba and said, "That was how you killed him five thousand years ago when you killed him in hopes of taking the throne of Egypt. You didn't think he'd survive long enough to stop you."

Menthos growled as his face turned angry. 'Damn it! It worked so well back then!' Menthos thought angrily.

Leo's face took on a look of determination. "All of you get back and stay out of the way." Leo said.

"What are you doing?" Kyla asked.

"Evening the odds." Leo replied.

"You can't! You could be killed!" Sayora exclaimed.

"Maybe, but if I don't, we could lose everything. I have to do what I think is right." Leo said. Without another word, he ran to where Heba and Seto were.

"What are you doing?" Menthos growled at Leo.

"Even the odds. It's three against three now." Leo said.

"Then let's end this." Menthos said.

Menthos, Maytrine, and Mortine charged at the three, who also charged back at them.

Heba used his Sais to block Menthos' sword. Menthos moved back and started striking out against Heba, who blocked each swipe of the sword with his Sais. Heba jumped back before ducking to avoid Menthos' sword and jumping up to kick at Menthos, hitting him in the chest. Menthos stumbled back and blocked Heba' s Sai. Heba whirled around and landed a punch in Menthos' face. Menthos stumbled, but Blacked both of Heba's Sais. Heba forced Menthos' sword back before he struck out with one of his Sais, hitting Menthos in his side. Menthos grimaced, but brought his sword across, hitting Heba in the arm. Heba whirled around and kicked Menthos in his injured side, sending Menthos crashing to the ground.

Leo blocked both of Maytrine's swords with his own. Maytrine jumped back and whirled around, striking Leo in his arm. Leo rushed forward and rammed into Maytrine, towing her backwards. Leo blocked her swords before he forced her back and struck out with his swords, hitting Maytrine in her shoulder. Maytrine dropped one of her swords, but she blocked both of Leo's swords with her one and kicked Leo on the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Maytrine retrieved her other sword and went at Leo again. Maytrine and Leo blocked each other's swords, filling the air with a metallic sound.

Seto blocked Mortine's sword with his own. Seto kicked Mortine back and started to lash out with his sword. Mortine blocked each attack before he struck out with his swords, grazing Seto with his sword. Seto struck out and rammed his shoulder into Mortine, knocking Mortine off balance. Seto whirled around and kicked Mortine in the chest before he struck out with his sword, hitting Mortine in the chest. Mortine fell backwards into the wall, glaring at Seto before he lunged back at Seto, who blocked Mortine's sword with his own.

"We've got to do something!" Joey exclaimed, starting to go forward.

Bakura grabbed him and yanked him back harshly. "Don't even think about it, you idiot!" Bakura snapped.

"Let go of me!" Joey snarled.

"Not on your life. If you go out there, you'll get killed." Bakura told him,

"I don't care. I'm going to help, Seto." Joey barked.

"No, you aren't. The priest wouldn't want you risking your neck for him. He'd kill all of us if we let you, even more so if you were killed." Bakura growled.

Yuesei put a hand on Joey's shoulder and said, "Joey, I know that you don't want to lose Seto after what just happened. I feel the exact same way about Leo, but Seto would rather you remain safe and sound. We all need to stay out of the way."

Atemu looked over to where they were fighting before his eyes trailed to where Yugi's body was laying. "Get back. I'll join you in a minute." Atemu said, starting forward.

Tea grabbed his arm. "What are you doing, Atemu?" Tea asked.

Atemu sighed. "I know that Yugi is dead, but I'm not going to leave him like that. Yugi deserves to have a proper burial." Atemu said.

Everyone was silent at that because they all knew that it wads true.

"Get back. I'll join you once I have Yugi." Atemu said.

Everyone nodded and started to move backwards away from the battle.

Atemu ran forward to where Yugi was laying, only a few feet from the battlefield. Atemu knelt down beside Yugi. His heart broke at the look of what appeared to be Yugi sleeping. "I'm sorry, little brother." Atemu whispered before he picked Yugi up in his arms before heading back to where the others were.

Everyone could feel the tears start to come at the sight of Yugi.

"I can't believe that Yugi is really-really gone." Joey said.

"He is, and we can't change that." Atemu said. He looked out on the battlefield. "I just hope that Heba makes Menthos pay for what he's done." Atemu said.

Yami looked at Yugi's sweet, angelic face. 'Yugi, I am so sorry. I wish that you were just asleep, like what you seem, but the truth is so much worse.' Yami thought. It was then that Yami noticed the smile on Yugi's face. 'You have that smile you always gave me to tell me that everything would be okay. You thought that this would turn out okay, didn't you? You always seemed to know that things would turn out fine. Your optimism always helped me through the tough times, but it didn't help this time. It won't be okay this time, with you gone.' Yami thought, not even realizing the silent tears that fell down his face.

Atemu saw the tears that fell down his brother's face. His heart broke at the sight. 'Yami, I wish that there was something I could say or do to help you, but I cannot erase the truth behind what has happened. Yugi's gone. As much as I would like to change that, I can't..' Atemu thought.

"He almost seems like he's sleeping." Sayora said.

Yuesei put a hand on her shoulder. "He does, but we know the truth that is so much worse." Yuesei said. His eyes shifted to the battlefield. "I can assure you that Menthos will not get away with what he has done." Yuesei said.

Heba noticed when Atemu had gotten Yugi and gone out of the way with Yugi. 'Thanks you, Atemu.' Heba thought.

Menthos struck out with his sword, but Heba blocked it. Menthos moved back before jabbing out with his sword. Heba moved to the side out of the way before he lunged at Menthos and struck him across the face with his Sai.

Menthos stumbled back and said, "What will it take to kill you?"

"Someone a lot more powerful that you." Heba said before going to Menthos again.

Leo block Maytrine's swords before he forced her back and kicked Maytrine in the chest. Maytrine ducked to avoid Leo's sword, but Leo kicked out and hit Maytrine in her chest, causing Maytrine to fall to the ground.

Maytrine jumped up and said, "Why do you do this?"

"You were part of killing my friend. I won't let you get away with it." Leo said before striking out at Maytrine again.

Seto blocked Mortine's sword again and rammed himself forward, stumbling backwards. Seto went at him and brought his sword down, hitting Mortine in the arm, causing Mortine to fall back. Seto kicked Mortine in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

Mortine got up and said, "Why does the loss of the Treasure bother you so much?"

"I don't give a damn about that power. I care about Yugi. Your boss killed one of the sweetest people in the world, and since you're with him, I blame you as much as him." Seto before charging at Mortine again.

Menthos' temper became short, and he shouted, "Enough!" A sudden burst of dark energy knocked everyone back. " I have had it. No one here is going to stop me!" Menthos roared.

"Menthos, stop!" Maytrine cried, seeing that he was out of control.

"You'll kill us all!" Mortine added.

The amount of dark energy that was released threw everyone around the room.

Yami opened his eyes and looked to see that Yugi had landed not far from him. He looked around and noticed that no one else was near him, and that Menthos obviously had no control now since he had just sent Maytrine and Mortine flying across the room as well. Reaching out, Yami grabbed Yugi and moved behind a pile of rubble out of sight. Yami looked down at Yugi and said, "I don't care that you're gone. I won't let anything happen to you. Atemu's right. You deserve a proper burial." Yami noticed water on Yugi's face and realized he was crying. "Only you could ever make me cry this much." Yami said.

Yugi's face had started to lose color, and his lips were turning blue.

Yami reached out and brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. Yami's heart broke at the feel of Yugi's cold skin. "I am so sorry, Yugi. I should have told you the truth. I should have told you so long ago instead of dating Tea. I was cared of how you would react, but I should have made the most of the time we had together, but I wasted it. I can't say that I'm sorry enough." Yami said. Tears filled his eyes as he stroked Yugi's cheek gently. "I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, Yugi, but I love you. I always have." Yami sad. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's cold, blue lips.

He never noticed the white glow that started to surround Yugi.

* * *

"The Treasure is gone. Menthos has taken his life." Osiris said.

"Yes, but the Pharaoh's brother has activated his powers." Horus said.

"What should we do?" Ra asked.

"With these powers active, any of his powers can be used." Horus said.

"We should not interfere with the affairs of mortals." Osiris said.

"Yes, but this is no ordinary mortal. This is the Treasure. This mortal was granted powers by us." Horus said.

"It would seem that he can be brought back to life." Ra said.

"Yes, but the final decision belongs to you and only you, Osiris. You must choose whether the Treasure lives or dies." Horus said.

* * *

Yami raised up to look at Yugi in the face.

He didn't hear the sounds of battle or the cries of people pr the shouting.

All he could concentrate on was the face that he had lost Yugi and would never get him back.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I love you. If I could change this I would. I just wish that there was something I could do to bring you back." Yami said. He started to cry again as he buried hiss face in Yugi's chest, sobbing.

The white glow around Yugi intensified.

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes.

* * *

I said Yugi wasn't gone. You'll see more of it in the next Chapter.

Yugi and Menthos have it out in the next chapter.

R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Power of the Treasure

Menthos growled at where Heba was lying against the wall.

Heba had a trickle of blood running down his face from his head injury. Slowly, Heba opened his pain filled amethyst eyes and glared at Menthos. He knew that he couldn't physically get up, but that didn't mean he would give up.

"It's over, Protector. The Treasure is gone, and you will be, too. Say good bye." Menthos said, raising a hand. He was suddenly thrown back and landed on his back. He sat up and looked to see Atemu standing in front of Heba with his hand out.

"Atemu, what do you think you are doing?" Heba asked, shocked.

"I'm not going to let him kill you like this." Atemu said.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Heba exclaimed.

"I knew that already." Atemu said.

"Get out of here! Atemu, I don't want you to die." Heba said.

Atemu looked back at him and smiled softly. "I don't want to lose you either, Shining Star." Atemu said.

Heba's eyes filled with tears at the old nickname. "Atemu." Heba said softly.

Atemu turned his gaze back to Menthos.

"Out of the way, Pharaoh. I have no quarrel with you." Menthos said.

"No. If you want to bring harm to Heba, you will have to go through me." Atemu said.

Menthos growled. "I will gladly do that. Say hello to the Treasure when you see him in the afterlife." Menthos said, raising his hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MENTHOS!" a voice rang out.

Menthos whirled around to find himself facing a very pissed off Yugi walking toward him, a pure white magic surrounding Yugi entirely. Yugi's amethyst eyes had turned pure white.

Menthos recoiled in shock. "You?! That's impossible! You're dead!" Menthos shouted.

"I was, but now, I am back." Yugi said. His voice seemed to carry throughout the huge room even though Yugi had spoken in a normal voice.

"That's impossible! You were dead! You cannot use your power to bring yourself back! You would have had to have been alive for that!" Menthos shouted.

"I may have been dead, but my body still held the power that the gods had granted me. Those powers were activated, and since they were called upon, the god Osiris used his power to bring me back. You will not win this battle." Yugi said. His Sais appeared in his hands.

"I will not allow you to defeat me, Treasure!" Menthos roared. He formed a ball of Black magic in his hands and threw the ball at Yugi.

Yugi merely swung out with his Sai, and the Sai cut right through the ball of energy, causing the attack to dissipate.

"Th-that's im-impossible!" Menthos exclaimed in pure shock.

"Did you ever wonder why the power of the treasure was coveted so? Did ever occur to you to ask yourself why the gods would want someone to protect the Treasure? Did it ever occur to you to ask why the gods would want someone who would give their life to protect the Treasure at all costs?" Yugi asked.

Menthos started to back off, scared.

"The reason for all that was because the power of the Treasure was so great that not even the gods themselves could have stopped it. The Protector was sent to not to protect the Treasure from others, but from himself. The purpose of the Protector was to prevent the Treasure from ever having to use his full power against anyone, but you have forced me to have to use the full power that I have in order to stop your pointless quest for world domination." Yugi said.

"You're wrong! You don't have the power to defeat me! No one has ever had the power to kill me! Not even the Protector could!" Menthos shouted, showing defiance.

"Your defiance only shows your true weakness. You choose to be defiant because you know that there is nothing you can do to stop me." Yugi said.

"That is not true. I will not be defeated by you. Not even you can defeat me." Menthos protested.

Yugi's eyes cut to slits. "Do you truly believe such a claim, Menthos?" Yugi asked.

Atemu turned to Heba and kneeled down beside. "Heba, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not sure." Heba said, grimacing as he tried to move.

Atemu reached out and put his arms around Heba. "Leo can probably heal you." Atemu said.

"Knowing Eternias, he can." Heba said.

"You really should call him Leo." Atemu said. He glanced at where Yugi stood. "How is it possible that Yugi is alive? I saw him. He was dead." Atemu said.

"I don't know, but like Yugi said, Osiris must have had something to do with it." Heba said.

Atemu noticed Yuesei motioning to him and realized that Yuesei wanted him to join the others. "Heba, if I supported you, do you think you could walk?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can try. Why?" Heba asked as Atemu helped him up to his feet.

"Yuesei wants us to get over to where they were." Atemu replied as most of Heba's weight fell onto him. Slowly, the two made their way over to where Yuesei and the others were, wary of Yugi and Menthos.

"You two okay?" Leo asked.

"Fantastic. I have never felt this good." Heba said sarcastically.

"Cut with the attitude, Heba." Leo scolded.

"Then stop asking stupid questions." Heba snapped.

"Leo, can you heal him?" Atemu asked.

"Sure although considering your attitude, I shouldn't, Heba." Leo said.

"It was kinda dumb to ask that." Joey said.

"No one asked you, Joey." Leo growled. He put his hand on Heba's shoulder, and a blue magic surrounded Heba.

Healed, Heba stopped leaning on Atemu for support.

Atemu reluctantly let go of Heba, liking the feel of Heba in his arms, but knowing Heba wasn't one for publicly showing affection, he let go of him.

"Okay. How is Yugi standing there alive and well?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but the only thing I can figure that it is the gods who have allowed Yugi to live." Heba said. He noticed Yami off to the side. 'Hmm. I wonder if Yami had anything to do with this.' Heba thought.

Yami was oblivious to what Heba was thinking or what the others were doing. 'I don't understand it. How is it possible? I know that Yugi was dead.' Yami thought.

~Flashback~

_Yami was crying into Yugi's chest. He didn't pay much attention to anything else, but was startled when he felt warm hands on his arms. Yami rose up to find himself looking into Yami's amethyst eyes. "Y-Yugi?" Yami asked._

_Yugi looked at him confused. "Yami?" Yugi questioned._

_Yami's eyes widened at hearing Yugi speak, having confirmation that Yugi was alive and he was not dreaming._

_"It's over, Protector. The Treasure is gone, and you will be, too. Say good bye." the two heard Menthos say._

_Yugi's eyes took on an angered look. He sat up quickly causing Yami to fall flat on his back._

_"Y-Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked. He backed up when he saw the white magic surrounding Yugi. _

_"I've had it with that bastard. This is going to end now." Yugi said, walking out into view._

_Yami watched in shock._

_Menthos growled. "I will gladly do that. Say hello to the Treasure when you see him in the afterlife." Menthos said, raising his hand._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH, MENTHOS!" Yugi shouted._

_Menthos whirled around shock in his eyes._

~End Flashback~

'I don't know what happened, but something did, and I don't think that Yugi is going to let Menthos get away with what he has done.' Yami thought.

Yugi raised a hand and threw it out in front of him, sending Menthos crashing back into the wall.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yugi turned to see Maytrine running at him. Maytrine tried to strike Yugi with both her swords, but Yugi easily blocked her swords with his Sais.

"H-How?" Maytrine asked.

"You still risk your life for a man who almost killed you only moments ago." Yugi said.

Maytrine's eyes widened. "Of course I do! I love him!" Maytrine snapped.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Then I suppose that you'll see him again very soon." Yugi said.

Maytrine was suddenly thrown backwards into the wall.

Yugi formed a ball of white magic in his hand before throwing it at Maytrine.

Maytrine was hit by the attack and shrieked as she turned into black dust.

"Maytrine! No!" Menthos and Mortine shouted.

Yugi looked at them. "None of you have your souls. You sold them to gain the dark magic you now have. You have not been alive in over five thousand years. That is why she turned to dust. That is why none of you ever aged. You have no soul, therefore you are not technically alive." Yugi said.

"You bastard! You will pay for what you did to my sister!" Mortine shouted, charging at Yugi.

Yugi merely crossed his Sais to stop the sword that Mortine had used to strike out at him.

"N-No. No one can have that kind of power." Mortine said, his eyes clearly showing the fear he felt.

"Then you would be wrong." Yugi said. He forced Mortine's sword back before he kicked Mortine so hard in the chest that he crashed into the wall, leaving an indent of his body in the wall before he fell to the ground. Yugi threw his Sai, which landed right in Mortine's chest.

Mortine gasped before he screamed out turning into nothing but black dust.

Yugi held out his palm, and the Sai flew back into his hand.

"This is impossible! We were told that the black magic would make us invincible!" Menthos shouted.

Yugi turned to face Menthos. "There is a difference in invincibility and immortality, Menthos. Immortality means you will not die. Invincibility means that the obstacle seems to great to overcome. Invincibility is not absolute whereas immortality is. The gods saw that this would be a problem. My sole purpose was to kill you and all those that you convinced to aid you." Yugi said.

"The gods are to blame for this." Menthos growled.

"No. You alone are to blame for what you have brought on yourself." Yugi said.

Meanwhile, the others were becoming slightly fearful of Yugi.

"How can Yugi just kill all of these people like it doesn't matter?" Tea asked.

Heba sighed. "Because I don't think that he does at the moment." Heba said.

"What are you talking about? Yugi has always cared about others. He'd put his life in danger for the same of a stranger." Yami argued.

Heba turned sideways to look at them all. "Yugi has always been like that. I will be the first one to tell you that." Heba said. He sighed and turned to look back at where Yugi was. "That's the curse of the Treasure." Heba said.

"What curse?" Leo asked uneasily.

"The reason that the Protector of the Treasure was needed was for the Treasure's protection, but not physical. The full power of the Treasure is far beyond anything a mortal can withstand. If Yugi were ever to use his full power, he could lose his humanity. He could stop feeling. That's why I was needed. As the Protector, I was to fight by Yugi's side in order to prevent him from ever using his full power. He called on his full power now, and he has lost his humanity. Yugi's not a human anymore. I'm afraid he's more of a god now." Heba said.

"WHAT?!" was the collective response.

"Yugi is considered the son of the gods because of the power he was gifted with." Heba's eyes filled with tears. "There is nothing that we can do to change that. Yugi's humanity is gone. He is exacting the judgment that the gods would." Heba said.

"Yugi doesn't think the way we do now." Atemu said.

"He thinks as Osiris, Horus, and Ra would. Looking at the bigger picture instead of the here and now." Seto added.

Heba nodded. "Once this happens, there is nothing that we can do to stop it. Yugi as we knew him is gone. There is nothing that we can do to help him," Heba said.

"So, we just stand here and watch him become something he's not." Joey demanded.

"We can't do anything else. Nothing is powerful enough to stand up against him." Heba said.

"No. There has to be something." Ryou said.

"Yeah. There has to be something that can help him. Something to reverse this." Malik said.

Heba shook his head. "I know of nothing." Heba said.

All eyes turned to watch Yugi.

'No. I can't lose him like this. I don't want Yugi to leave me.' Yami thought desperately.

Yugi started to walk forward to Menthos.

"Stay away from me." Menthos ordered, fearful.

"You have spent five thousand years trying to rule the world. You have sought power after power to aid you in your quest. All of it has failed. You went against many laws of different kingdoms. You have taken more innocent lives than anyone in history. You won't be allowed to get away with it." Yugi said.

"You're not going to win!" Menthos shouted.

Menthos charged at Yugi, who blocked Menthos' sword with his Sais.

Menthos' eyes widened. "N-no. You can't have the power to do this to me." Menthos said.

"Actually, I do." Yugi said.

An invisible force sent Menthos flying back into the wall. Yugi held up his hand and formed a white ball of energy before throwing it at Menthos.

Menthos screamed as he turned into nothing but black dust.

"It's over." Yugi said.

Everyone heard his declaration.

"What do we do now?" Tea asked.

Heba didn't answer. Instead, he walked forward to Yugi and stood in front of him. "Yugi?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked at him, and Heba could not see that Yugi wasn't the brother that he remembered.

"You're duty is done, Protector. You are free from your duty." Yugi said.

Heba felt his heart break at hearing Yugi call him Protector. Yugi and Heba made a point never to refer to each other by those titles because they took away from the family bonds that they had forged.

"Why do you seem sad, Protector? Are you not happy to have your freedom?" Yugi asked.

"I always had my freedom. I've lost my brother." Heba said.

"That I cannot help you with." Yugi said.

The others had gathered around Yugi.

With the white aura around him, Yugi had taken on an angelic appearance.

"I guess Yugi really is gone." Joey said.

Leo frowned. 'It might work.' Leo thought.

'Love can transcend everything, Eternias. Not even the gods of Egypt would stand in the way of true love.'

'I guess it couldn't hurt to try.' Leo thought. He turned to Yami and said, "Yami."

Yami turned to face Leo. "What?" Yami asked.

"Kiss him." Leo said, nodding toward Yugi.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Atemu asked.

"We all know that Yami loves Yugi, but isn't that a bit excessive?" Tea asked.

"Just do it, Yami." Leo said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Leo sighed. "Just do it. Trust me. I wouldn't tell you to do this if I thought it wasn't necessary." Leo said.

Yami looked uncertainly at Atemu, who shrugged.

Heba caught Leo's eyes, who nodded. Heba's eyes widened, realizing what it was that Leo was thinking.

"Leo, I don't know about this." Yami said. He was uncomfortable with openly displaying affections like that, especially for the first time.

"Do it, Yami." Heba said.

All eyes turned to the other one.

"It can't hurt." Heba said.

"You can't be serious, Leo." Yami said.

"Yami, will you do it already? Kissing him is not going to kill you!" Leo said.

"Fine. I'll kiss him," Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped.

"What? If the Pharaoh won't do it, then I will." Bakura said.

"No, Bakura. It has to be Yami." Leo said.

"Leo, this is not the kind of joke that I want a part of." Yami said.

"It's not a joke. I thought this is something that you would have wanted to do." Leo said.

"Leo, I don't want to kiss Yugi like this." Yami said,

"DO IT!" everyone shouted, tired of the arguing.

Yami jumped. "Why the hell should I?!" Yami retorted.

Atemu sighed. "Yami, just kiss him. It's not like you'll be punished for that. You were a Prince of Egypt, after all." Atemu said.

"You know, I'm going to kill you all for this." Yami said. Gathering his courage, Yami walked around to stand in front of Yugi. He glanced at Leo who nodded encouragingly.

'If this works, we might just be able to save Yugi form his power.' Leo thought.

Yami brushed his embarrassment aside as he took Yugi's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. This time Yugi's lips were soft and warm opposed to cold and clammy like when he had kissed Yugi when he was dead.

Yugi's eyes widened as warmth spread through him. 'Yami's kissing me! Why is he kissing me?!' Yugi thought.

Yami pulled back to see Yugi's amethyst eyes instead of pure white.

Heba saw this, too, and gasped.

"Heba what's wrong?" Atemu asked, worried.

Yugi looked at Yami as a blush appeared on Yugi's face.

The next thing Yami knew, he was having to keep Yugi up as Yugi collapsed into his arms, out cold.

"Yugi!" everyone exclaimed, worried.

They all were aware of a jerking sensation.

Sayora gasped.

Everyone turned to find themselves facing Osiris, Ra, and Horus.

"We all need to talk." Osiris said.

Everyone gulped, fearful at what the three gods of Egypt wanted to say to them.

* * *

Okay. Menthos and all of his cronies are gone. You know why this story is called Curse of the Treasure.

The next chapter will be with what Osiris, Horus, and Ra decide to do with Yugi since his pupose is fulfilled.

R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Fate of the Treasure

Yami, Atemu, Leo, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Seto, and Heba all knelt down to the floor, pulling the others down to the floor as well in an act of reverence.

"Stand up and face us." Osiris said.

The entire group did that and looked up to face the three gods of Egypt.

Yami was still holding Yugi protectively in his arms.

The three were sitting on throne with Osiris on the right, Horus in the middle, and Ra on the left.

"It would seem that the power of the Treasure has, indeed, been successful in extinguishing the last of the dark magic." Horus said.

"Protector, come forth." Ra said.

Heba walked forward to stand in front of the ground, facing the three gods of Egypt. "Yes, my lords." Heba said.

"It would seem that after five thousand years all has come full circle, as it was meant to be." Osiris said.

"Yes, my lords." Heba said.

"However, there are still several dilemmas that we are faced with." Ra said.

"Yes, I know, and I know that I failed." Heba said.

Atemu, Yami, and the others looked at each other, wondering what Heba meant by that.

"You believe that you failed in your duties. How so?" Horus asked.

"I was given the duty of protecting my brother from the evil forces that sought to gain control of his power, but Menthos managed to capture Yugi because of my ineffectiveness. I was also supposed to prevent Yugi from ever having to use his full power because of the danger that it posed to him. I failed in that as well." Heba said.

"You may think that you failed, but we do not." Osiris said.

Heba looked at them in shock. "You do not think that I failed?" Heba asked.

"No, we do not. You see, you were a given a rather difficult task. There were many people who sought to gain control of the Treasure's powers. Menthos was the most evil and most underhanded in that respect." Osiris said.

"We do not dispute the fact that Menthos did manage to capture the Treasure. However, you did everything in your power to find and save him. That is the point of being the Protector. No one can protect a person from everything, but you did everything that you could to save him. Therefore, you did succeed." Horus said.

"But my brother was still forced to use his full power." Heba said.

"Yes, he was. That was an unfortunate event." Ra agreed.

"However, we now realize that the only way to stop Menthos from doing what it was that he set out to do was for Yugi to use his full power. No other way would have worked." Horus said.

"You never once shirked your duties and you succeeded in them, Heba. You did everything right." Osiris said.

Leo walked forward. "My lords." Leo said.

"Yes, Eternias?" Ra said.

"If you do not mind my asking, you mentioned dilemmas. What are they?" Leo asked.

"Yes. The dilemma is what will happen to the Treasure now." Horus said.

A stunned silence followed the declaration from Horus.

Yami's grip on Yugi tightened, not wanting anything to happen to his Hikari.

Joey, Seto, and Tristan had tensed and were ready to fight to protect Yugi.

Sayora held tightly onto Kyla's arm, who wrapped her arms around Sayora in an attempt to calm her down although Kyla herself was very upset at the thought.

Tea's eyes started to water at the thought of Yugi being taken from them.

Yuesei looked around at everyone and could sense their fear and anger, just like he was fearful and angry.

Atemu looked up at the three gods and decided that he was going to take a chance by confronting them. He stepped forward and said, "My lords."

"Yes, Pharaoh Atemu. What is it that you wish to say?" Osiris asked.

"With all due respect, my lords, what do you mean by what will happen to Yugi now?" Atemu asked.

"A valid question, Pharaoh Atemu. The truth is that the Treasure possesses great power, and that kind of power is not to be taken likely." Ra said.

"Yugi would never use that power for any evil reason." Joey protested.

"Yeah. He's not that kind of person." Tristan agreed.

"Guys, enough." Bakura hissed.

"It is fine, Bakura. They make legitimate statements about Yugi." Horus said.

"What are the options that you have?" Heba asked.

"There are several things that we can do. One, the Treasure would have to be taken out of the human world through, I'm afraid, his death." Osiris said.

"What other options are there?" Yami asked, his grip in Yugi not loosening.

"Another option is that Yugi keep his power as the Treasure, but return to Earth to live a normal life. Well, as much of a normal life as he could have." Ra said.

"As much? What do you mean by that?" Tea asked.

"As the Treasure, many evil forced will know about his power, and Yugi will constantly have evil forces coming after him un search of his power so that they can either force him to use his power to help them or kill him to prevent him from using his power against them." Osiris said.

"We'd be having the Menthos ordeal all over again with someone else." Heba said.

"Yes. That is what would end up happening." Ra said.

Marik looked up from his place with his arms crossed and said, "Is there a third option?"

"Yes. There is one last option that you have." Osiris said.

"What's that option?" Malik asked. He was holding onto Marik's arm tightly in his fear of what would happen to Yugi.

"The final option is that Yugi and Heba can both be stripped of the powers as the Treasure and Protector and be allowed to return to Earth in order to live out their lives as normal mortals." Horus said.

The entire was stunned by that.

Heba was the first to recover from his shock. "You mean, Yugi and I wouldn't be chased anymore, and we would be able to live normal lives." Heba said.

"Yes. You and Yugi would be free from your roles for the rest of your lives." Ra said.

One thing still bothered Leo. "Is there any catch to this?" Leo asked.

"Your suspicion is understandable, Eternias, but I assure you that there is no catch to this. Yugi and Heba have earned the right to live normal lives after all that they have been through." Horus said.

"Would we still have the memories of all that has happened?" Heba asked.

"Yes, you would. There is no reason to alter your memories. I will warn you that there will be a bit or residual magic left, although not much to do you any good." Osiris said.

Heba couldn't believe it. He thought that he and Yugi would be bound to their magic for the rest of eternity, but they were being given a chance to live the normal lives that they had dreamed about five thousand years ago in Egypt and now in Japan.

"Hey! They'll take the third option!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's the best one!" Tristan agreed.

"The choice must be made by Yugi and Heba." Osiris said.

Atemu looked back at where Yugi was still unconscious in Yami's arms. Atemu turned back and said, "My lords, this decision must be made now, correct?"

"Yes, Pharaoh Atemu. The decision must be made here and now." Horus said.

"Yugi is still unconscious, my lords. Who can speak for him?" Atemu asked.

Heba looked up. "I can speak for my brother." Heba said.

"You know the choice he would make?" Ra asked.

"Yes, I do, my lord. Five thousand years ago in Egypt, Yugi and I would speak on this issue a lot, and we both came to the same agreement on several occasions on what we would do given the opportunity." Heba explained.

"Then what decision did you come to?" Osiris asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yugi and I would like the chance to live out our lives as normal people without the threat of someone trying to come and take control of Yugi or kill him." Heba said.

"As normal as things get for us, anyway." Leo muttered.

"Right. Joey and Tristan are right. The third choice is the one that we would take." Heba said.

"You are certain that this is the choice that Yugi would want?" Ra asked.

"Yes, I am." Heba said.

"Then it will be so. From this day on, you two are free to do as you pleased with your lives without the threat of someone coming after you." Horus said.

"You are no longer bound to the duties of the Treasure and the Protector." Ra said.

"Go and live your lives on Earth. As the mortals you wish to be." Osiris said.

There were flashes of lightening, and Yugi and Heba started to glow before the light faded.

"Umm, what just happened?" Sayora asked.

"Yeah. Nothing's changed." Joey added.

"You didn't really expect our appearance to change, did you?" Heba asked.

"They would only have their magic taken from them, Joey. Yugi and Heba will remain the same otherwise." Ryou said.

"So, did it work?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled, though no one could see it except for Osiris, Horus, and Ra since Heba still had his back to them. Heba looked up at the three gods and said, "Thank you for everything."

"Go, and remember that we are still on your side." Osiris said.

The jerking sensation happened again, and when the group looked, they found that they were back in the middle of Domino, only there was no activity in the city.

"Okay. Why does the city look dead?" Joey asked.

"This isn't the city?" Yuesei asked.

"No. This is what the twilight Dimension is supposed to look like." Heba said.

"Then why did it look like ancient Egypt before?" Tea asked.

"It looked like that because Menthos warped the dimension to look like what he wanted, and he wanted the dimension to look like ancient Egypt." Leo said.

"So, the Twilight Dimension is supposed to look like Domino?" Tristan asked.

"It supposed to look like the present time. Not many people ever come here. The person who does come has the ability to warp the dimension to their desires. The Twilight Dimension is as large as Earth. There are just no people." Atemu said.

"A perfect place to escape to when you've kidnapped someone." Bakura said.

"That was what Menthos thought. He just didn't realize that I knew he would come here." Heba said.

"How did you know that?" Seto asked.

"Well, I just asked myself where he would go to try and keep Yugi hidden from us, and this was the only place that I could think of since Menthos does not have access to the Shadow Realm." Heba replied.

"Okay. Can you please just get us home, Heba?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you do realize the choice I just made for Yugi and I to live normal lives, right?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Joey, I don't have my magic anymore. I can't get us home." Heba said.

"WHAT?! Then how the hell are we supposed to get home?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Calm down, Joey. Heba's not the only one that has magic." Leo said.

"Yeah. Any one of us from ancient Egypt could easily get us home." Yami added.

"Then let's please go." Joey said.

"I'm with Wheeler on that one. I want out of this place." Bakura said gruffly.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it." Atemu said. He spoke on ancient Egyptian and said, "I call on the god of the underworld, Osiris. Open a portal to the earthly plane."

A blue portal opened.

"Let's go home." Leo said.

The group stepped into the portal, and the portal closed once they were all inside.

Osiris, Horus, and Ra appeared right where the group had been standing.

"Do you think that we did the right thing by taking Yugi and Heba's magic from them?" Ra asked.

"Yes, I do. Yugi took his own life five thousand years ago because he couldn't handle all of the evil forces that would come after him for his power. The same might have ended up happening had we not done that." Osiris said.

"At least they can now live peaceful lives on Earth. Just as the two have dreamed of for so long." Horus said.

* * *

The group found themselves in the Moto living room.

"Umm, how exactly did we end up back here?" Joey asked.

"This is where I had us come." Atemu said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"I knew that no one would be here, and us suddenly appearing anywhere else would have been a shocker." Atemu said.

"That's a good point." Kyla agreed.

Leo looked over to where Yami was standing with Yugi still in his arms. "Yami, take Yugi upstairs and put him to bed. He might be out of it awhile." Leo said.

Yami nodded and headed upstairs.

"Do you think Yugi will be okay?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He's just drained from using all that magic. He'll be fine once he wakes up." Heba said.

"That's good." Joey said.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed. Silently, he was slightly worried. 'I hope that Yami can work everything out with Yugi.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Yami entered Yugi's old bedroom and walked into the room.

The bed was made because Yugi hadn't slept there since he was forced to live with his father.

Yami pulled the sheets down before laying Yugi down on the bed. Yami pulled the covers back over Yugi. He gently brushed Yugi's bangs back from his face and said, "I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us, Yugi, but I promise that I am going to make up for it." Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek before we walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Yugi and Heba are there to stay.

Next chapter will have a bit of drama with Yami and Tea admitting to Yugi that they were not really dating, and you'll see Yugi's reaction.

R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Before this starts, you'll learn a little more about Atemu and Heba's past relationship. Then Yugi learns the truth about Yami and Tea.

* * *

Chapter 15- Secrets Told

The group had collapsed in the Moto living room, exhausted from everything that they had been through in the Twilight Dimension.

Yami, Atemu, and Heba were sitting on the couch. Leo sat in the recliner with Yuesei leaning against him. Tea and Tristan sat on the two loveseat. Bakura, Seto, and Marik were sitting in the floor with their respective lovers in their laps. Sayora and Kyla had brought chairs from the kitchen into the living room and were sitting in them.

"I am glad that this whole mess is over and done with." Joey said.

"We nay be glad, but I'm sure that you are even more relieved than the rest of us, Heba." Leo said.

"Yes, I am. I am so glad that I do not ever have to go through this again." Heba said.

"How did you deal with it before?" Kyla asked.

"The only way I dealt with it was knowing that Yugi needed my help." Heba replied.

"That reminds me. Leo, why did you have Yami kiss Yugi when his power had caused him to lose his humanity?" Yuesei asked.

"Yeah. What was that shit all about?" Bakura added.

"Simply put, I knew that it might be the only thing that would help Yugi." Leo said.

"How so?" Tea asked.

"Well, you all know that when Yugi had that power, his magic was governed by Osiris, Horus, and Ra." Leo said.

Everyone nodded, following so far.

"Well, I realized that they could reverse Yugi's power effect on him if they had a good enough reason not to allow him to become a god." Leo said.

"What did me kissing him have to do with it?" Yami asked.

"I remembered something that Pharaoh Aknankanon had once said." Leo said.

"Our father?" Atemu asked, referring to his father from ancient Egypt.

Leo nodded. "It was something that the Pharaoh had actually said to Heba." Leo said.

All eyes shifted to Heba.

"Heba, what did father say to you?" Atemu asked.

"He said, 'Love can transcend everything. Not even the gods of Egypt would stand in the way of true love.' Leo knew that if the gods saw that Yami truly loved Yugi, they wouldn't do anything to keep the two of you apart. Yugi's humanity returned because they allowed it to." Heba explained.

"That's why you were urging to me kiss him." Yami realized.

Leo nodded. "The Pharaoh only ever said those words to me and Heba. We both realized that it might be the only way to save Yugi from himself." Leo said.

"Why did the Pharaoh say those things to him?" Sayora asked.

"While Leo tells you, I'll go check on Yugi." Heba said, getting up and leaving the room.

"What's his deal? Is it embarrassing or something?" Tristan asked.

"No. It's actually kind of romantic in a sense." Leo said.

"That explains it." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Heba's not exactly an overly affectionate person. He's not very affectionate toward anyone unless they are alone. Even after we were married five thousand years ago, Heba didn't particularly like showing affection in front of people, even our friends." Atemu said.

"Had no problem with it in the bedroom." Yami muttered.

Atemu whacked Yami in the back of the head.

"OW!" Yami shouted, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!" Yami asked, glaring at Atemu.

"Yami, if you would like to live long enough to see Yugi awake again, I suggest that you shut the hell up!" Atemu snapped.

"Back to the reason the Pharaoh said that." Leo said, turning everyone's attention to him. "You know from what we have said before that Heba was a performance fighter in Egypt. He would often perform for the Pharaoh and his family, which included Yami and Atemu. That's how we all first met Heba, actually. Let's just say that Atemu was smitten with Heba from the start." Leo said.

"You were?" Marik asked, smirking.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was. I suppose that you could say it was love at first sight." Atemu said.

"We had performance fighters perform several times a week. Heba was the best of the performance fighter, so he would perform almost every time. Atemu became more and more taken with him each time. He tried act like he felt nothing, but everyone in the court could tell he liked Heba, even our father knew." Yami said.

"One day, a group of raiders broke into the palace and came after all of us in the court. Performance fighters had been performing that day, and Heba was one of them. While everyone one of the others were trying to get away, Heba did something unexpected. He fought them." Atemu said.

"Heba's first act was to stop a raider from killing Atemu. His skill amazed everyone, and it was clear that he had held back in his performance battles. Heba took down all eight of the raiders without getting a scratch on himself and in less than tem minutes." Leo said.

"We shock and grateful at the same time. It was then that Father thought Heba would make a good bodyguard, and he became Atemu's since he was the Crown Prince." Yami said.

"I bet you loved that." Bakura snickered.

"Believe me. It wasn't a bed of roses at the start." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Yuesei asked.

"Heba only did his duty. Nothing more and nothing less." Leo said.

"I did finally tell Heba how I felt, but Heba made it clear that we would never have a relationship. He did it in a respectful way, but didn't hurt any less." Atemu said.

"He was depressed for a week straight." Yami said.

"The Pharaoh decided to talk to Heba. Apparently, he found out that the only reason Heba didn't want to be with Atemu was because of class difference. That's when the Pharaoh told him that. He was telling Heba that he shouldn't worry about the class differences. That it was love that mattered, not status. Heba went back and talked to Atemu." Leo said.

"What ended up happening?" Malik asked.

"They courted for two months and were then married." Yami said.

"Wow. All because of one statement." Tristan said.

"Yes. That was the importance of the statement." Leo said.

"Sounds like your dad was the reason that you and Heba got together, Atemu." Joey said.

"Yeah. I never knew that father did that for me." Atemu said.

"He didn't want you to know. Heba promised not to tell him. When I found out, I promised as well." Leo said.

"Hold on. How did you find out?" Kyla asked.

"I asked the Pharaoh, and he told me on the condition that I never tell Atemu, but now, I suppose it didn't matter." Leo said.

"Well, this has been an enlightening conversation." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Bakura!" everyone in the room said except for Marik.

Bakura sulked while Marik snickered.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the windows and hit Yugi right in his face. Yugi scrunched up his face and opened his eyes only to shut them tightly again as the sun hit him right in his eyes. Yugi heard a laugh and turned his head to look at his laughing twin.

Heba sat in the chair watching his brother and laughed when Yugi had to shut his eyes when the sunlight hit him in the face.

"What's so funny, Heba?" Yugi growled.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but that was funny. I guess I should have closed the curtains. Than again, Yami was the one who brought you up here." Heba said.

Yugi frowned as he sat up and turned to look at his brother. "What do you mean Yami brought me up here? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"What's the last thing that you remember?' Heba asked him.

Yugi blushed and said, "Well, um, thelastthingIrememberwasYamikissingme."

Heba blinked in confusion. Yugi had spoken so fast that Heba didn't have a clue what Yugi had said. "What did you say?" Heba asked.

"I said that the last thing I remember is Yami kissing me." Yugi said, his blush deepening.

"Oh. How was it?' Heba asked.

Yugi lunged at Heba who ducked out of the way. "Heba, I'm going to kill you for that." Yugi said.

"Okay. Calm down. I won't tease you anymore." Heba said.

Yugi calmed down and sat down on the bed.

Heba sat down beside him and said, "After that kiss, you regained your humanity which you had lost with the explosion of your full power, and you passed out from exhaustion. Yami caught you, and we then had to face Osiris, Horus, and Ra. Because of your power, we had three options. You and I would either have to die natural deaths, live with our magic, or have our magic stripped and live normal lives. Since you were still unconscious, I had to male the decision on what happened to us." Heba said.

"Heba, what did you choose?" Yugi asked apprehensively.

Heba smiled. "We made that decision a long time ago, Yugi. Neither of us have our magic anymore. We do have a residual amount of magic left, but not much." Heba said.

Yugi started to smile. "So, you and I can live normal lives now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, as normal as life gets in this household." Heba said.

Yugi nodded before throwing his arms around Heba and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much, Heba. This is what I have wanted for so long." Yugi said.

Heba smiled as he hugged Yugi back. "It's what we both wanted." Heba said.

Yugi pulled back, but kept a tight grip on Heba's arms. "Now, what was that about Yami bringing me up here?" Yugi asked.

Heba grinned at his brother. "Well, since Yami was standing right in front of you when you passed out on us, he caught you and wouldn't put you down at any point. In fact, he didn't even put you down until we got home. He brought you up here and put you to bed." Heba said.

"Oh. Why was he so clingy?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe you should ask him that." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Guess I have to face him sooner or later." Yugi said.

* * *

"Not to put a damper on the fact that Yugi's safe and sound, but we do have one other dilemma that we have to deal with." Leo said.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Yami and Tea." Leo said.

The two mentioned people looked at Leo in surprise.

"What did we do?" Tea asked.

"I'm referring to the fact that you two faked dating, and that the fact alone nearly destroyed your friendships with Yugi." Leo said.

Realization dawned on everyone.

"Oh. That." Yami said guiltily.

"Yes. That, Yami. I didn't forget just because of everything that happened. I put it aside until everything was resolved. You two," Leo said, gesturing to Yami and Tea, "have to fix this."

The two nodded.

"You've got no one to blame but yourselves." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I brought this on us. I'm the one to blame." Yami said.

"Well, since it's Yugi, you're going to be forgiven. He always forgives people." Tristan said.

"Yeah, but no one's ever done something this big." Sayora said.

"What's there to worry about? It'll be fine. Yug's never been angry at anyone for very long." Joey said.

"Yeah. He might be a little upset, but the runt's always been able to see past anything." Bakura said.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Yugi is not a runt!" Yami snapped.

"Please. There are preteens the same size as he is." Bakura said.

"Bakura, if you want any tonight, stop talking about Yugi." Ryou snapped.

Bakura looked at Ryou mortified before he sulked. "Fine." Bakura said grudgingly.

"Thanks goodness Ryou can stop him." Yuesei said so softly that only Leo heard him.

"I agree. Ryou's the only one who can control Bakura, and Malik's the only one who can control Marik." Leo added.

"What's wrong with Bakura?" Heba asked.

Everyone looked to see Yugi and Heba standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh, he's just sulking because Ryou's threatened him with no sex tonight if he doesn't behave." Kyla said.

Heba shook his head. "Is that all he thinks about?" Heba asked.

"Pretty much." Tristan said.

"I do not!" Bakura growled.

"Oh, yes. He does think about the variety of ways that he can torture people." Atemu said.

"How can one person take such delight in torturing people?" Heba asked.

"You would have to get to know Bakura to know the answer to that, brother." Yugi said.

"How are you feeling, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little tired, but otherwise, I'm fine." Yugi said.

"I take it that Heba told you everything." Leo said.

"If you mean the fact that I don't have magic anymore, yes, and I couldn't be happier with that fact." Yugi said.

"We're just glad that everything worked out fine. There was a time when we thought that you were gone for good." Yuesei said.

"I thought I was, too, but it would seem that Osiris had other plans in mind." Yugi said. He looked at everyone and said, "Guys, I want to apologize for all the trouble that I got you into. I was hoping that you wouldn't have to be dragged into it."

"Hey. What are friends for? It's not like we haven't been dragged into dangerous situations before." Joey said.

"And they handled it all quite well." Heba added.

"Yugi, there's something else that I wanted to ask you." Leo said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"How long had that been going on with your father?" Leo asked.

Yugi sighed as he and Heba sat down in a few kitchen chairs that were in the living room. "It had been going on a couple of weeks. I didn't really say anything because I was scared of him. I guess the fear I felt for him from a child came back." Yugi said.

"Well, he's not going to be doing anything to you ever again." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that Marik and I have made sure of it, and no one will ever see him again unless Marik and I let them." Bakura said.

"The Shadow Realm?' Yugi asked.

The two insane Darks nodded, smirking the entire time.

"Well, I guess he did kinda deserve it." Yugi said.

"Yep, and we know that he is not going to come back." Joey said.

"Although I almost got in trouble for it." Heba said.

"How so?" Yugi asked.

"A couple of police officers came to see me the day after these two had their 'fun' with our father. They were asking me questions, and I flat out told them that I hated out father, and it didn't look good fro me although the times that I left the hospital and arrived at my hotel put me in the clear." Heba said.

"It doesn't matter, though. Without a body, it is arguable that your father simply skipped town. Nothing says he's dead or in town." Seto said.

"Not like I really care. I think I'm still going to throw Bakura and Marik a party to thank them for what they did." Heba said.

"Only you would throw a party to celebrate someone's death." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "I just think that it's appropriate to thank them in some way." Heba said.

"Trust me. Doing it was enjoyable enough." Marik said.

"Indeed. I haven't had that much fun killing someone in a long time." Bakura added.

Ryou and Malik covered their eyes at their lovers words, once more wondering how they put up with their evil antics.

Discretely, Atemu nudged Yami and motioned toward Yugi.

Yami nodded, knowing he had to tell him. Unfortunately, he didn't have a clue of how to start.

Atemu rolled his eyes and elbowed Yami none too gently in his side.

Yami barely held back his gasp before he turned toward Atemu, glaring.

"Tell him." Atemu mouthed.

"I will. I just don't know how." Yami muttered back.

"What's up with you two?" Heba asked them.

"Nothing." Yami said.

Yugi hid his sadness, but could not deny the fact that he was very confused. 'I don't understand why Yami kissed me or bothered to save me. He doesn't care about me anymore. He made that quite clear when he started dating Tea. I can't hold anything against Tea. She's a very beautiful and kind girl. Yami would never be interested in me when he has Tea. I never had a chance with him. I just wish that he hadn't lied to me about caring. That made it hurt so much more. He pretended to care about me and then dropped me the second that he found someone that he wanted to have a real relationship with. I guess Tea was the one that captured Yami's heart because I never stood a chance for it. I just hope that Tea will treat Yami right like he deserves. After five thousand years in imprisonment, Yami deserves the chance to be happy. If it's with Tea, so be it. It may be easier if I stay away from him as much as possible. It might make the pain easier to deal with.' Yugi thought sadly.

Heba could sense his brother's brooding mood, and worried that maybe Yugi couldn't handle being around everyone right now. 'With all the pain that Yami has caused him, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Yugi doesn't feel comfortable being here right now.' Heba thought.

Leo looked at Yami and Tea with a hard gaze from where he sat in the recliner with Yuesei in his lap. Leo was telling them silently that they needed to be honest now.

Tea sighed mentally and shifted her position in the loveseat. 'Yami and I caused a lot of damage, but I suppose that I should be honest now.' Tea thought. She sighed mentally again.

"Well, I think that I'm going to go back upstairs and lay down. I think a little more rest might help me feel better." Yugi said, standing up from his seat.

"Wait!" Yami and Tea exclaimed at the same time, getting up from their seats quickly.

Yugi looked at them in surprise and shock. He wondered what the two wanted to tell him.

"Yugi, before you go, I think there's something that Tea and I need to tell you." Yami said.

"Yeah. The others already know about this, but we all think that you should, no, need to know this, too." Tea said.

Heba looked up at Atemu, who nodded solemnly, and Heba immediately understood. 'So, they're going to be honest.' Heba thought. Letting his eyes sweep across the room, he noticed how everyone seemed relaxed, except for Yami, who was nervous about what he had to say. 'They all think that Yugi is going to take this well. They don't know him as well as they think they do if they honestly think that.' Heba thought.

"What do you need to tell me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know how Yami and I were dating the last couple of weeks?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded, hiding his pain at the mere thought.

"Well, we weren't exactly honest with you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi tensed slightly at those words.

In worry, Heba stood up and slowly began to move to the side.

"What do you mean not honest? You two were dating. There's nothing dishonest about that. The depth of your relationship is no one's business, but yours." Yugi said.

Yami winced slightly at the implication of Yugi's words. 'People really did think that Tea and I were dating. They must have assumed that we were sleeping together as well.' Yami thought.

"The truth is Yugi that, we, well, we weren't exactly dating." Tea said.

"What do you mean? You went on dates all the time." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. There was no backing out now. He had to tell Yugi the truth. "Yugi, Tea and I were not really dating. The whole dating thing was a complete fraud. I asked Tea to pretend to date me because I didn't want anyone at school finding out that I am gay. I only went out with Tea to make everyone believe that I'm straight." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. 'Yami used Tea.' Yugi thought in horror.

As if reading his mind, Tea continued. "Please don't think that Yami sued me in any way, Yugi. Yami explained the whole thing to me beforehand. He told me we wouldn't really be dating and that he just wanted people not to find out that he's gay. I agreed to pretend to date him. I knew about the whole scheme from the start." Tea said, trying to ease some of Yugi's worries.

"So, now you know the whole thing, Yugi." Joey said.

"Did everyone else know?" Yugi asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

Heba gulped. 'Oh, this is not good.' Heba thought.

"Yeah. We all knew, Yugi. We didn't all particularly agree with them, but we all knew the truth." Kyla said.

"We just kept the secret. Not like we really had anything to do with it." Tristan added.

"So, you two were living a lie for two weeks." Yugi said.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." Yami said.

"Why was it so important that no one know that you were gay?" Yugi asked.

"I just didn't want people to know." Yami said.

"Were you worried about your image?" Yugi asked.

"In a way, yes. I thought that the best way to keep my image was for people to think that I was like everyone else." Yami said.

"Do you think that there is something wrong with being gay?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not." Yami said.

"I'm gay. Does that affect your image of me?" Yugi asked.

"No. Of course it doesn't." Yami said.

"Then why should it have mattered?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. It just did." Yami said.

"So, you mean to tell me that for two straight weeks you lied?" Yugi asked.

Seto rolled his eyes from his place leaning against the wall. "They already said that. They've been lying through their teeth." Seto said.

"Come on, Yug. You know the truth, so let's just forget it." Joey said.

"Yeah. We can finally get back to normal." Malik agreed.

Atemu began to get a bad feeling. 'Yugi's not reacting how I thought he would.' Atemu thought.

Yugi remained silent for several minutes.

"Uh, Yugi. Are you okay?' Yami asked, walking up to him.

Yugi looked up to face Yami. After a moment, Yugi brought his hand up quickly and slapped Yami so hard across the face that he fell backwards onto the ground.

Stunned silence filled the room at the unexpected and sudden action.

Yami brought a hand up to his stinging cheek, which had a red mark from the force of the slap.

Yugi's amethyst eyes burned with anger. "For two damned weeks, you two lied to my face about what you were doing. You lied to me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I-" Yami started.

"You jus proved exactly what I thought. I don't give a damn about me. You never did." Yugi said.

Yami stood up quickly and said, "Yugi, that's not-"

"True? Yes, it is. You claimed to be my friend, and I considered you my best friend, but you lied to me! I tried to tell you! I tried to come to you and tell you what my father was doing, but you wouldn't listen to me. You always said that you had o go out with tea, and that was to perpetuate a lie!" Yugi shook his head. "I thought you were better than that, Yami. I never thought that you would ever do something as low to get a friend to do this all to prevent anyone from finding out that you are gay. I guess you just proved to me that you are as deceitful as some of the guys who have come onto me. That has to be the most pathetic thing you have ever done." Yugi said. He turned and stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Yami was holding back the tears that he felt coming. He hadn't realized that it would affect Yugi as badly as it has.

The slamming of a door had everyone jumping.

"That was-unexpected." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I thought for sure that Yugi would be able to get over it." Joey said.

"I think that Yami and I may have ruined our friendships with Yugi just because we lied to him." Tea added.

"Welcome to my world." Heba said.

"Heba, what do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"I knew Yugi wouldn't take t well. Yugi cannot stand it when people lie to him. You just did the one thing that may have ruined everything." Heba said.

Yami closed his eyes as it hit him.

Yami may have just lost his best friend because he had lied to him, something he had sword never to do.

* * *

Okay. Before anyone jumps to conclusions about Yugi's harsh words to Yami, he just found out that he had been lied to for two weeks. Yugi hates being lied to, so he's angry. Even a mild mannered person who has been lied to will react in that kind of a way.

The next chapter will have Yami trying to work things out wiht Yugi.

ALos, tell me if you would like me to do a prequel. If you do, it will be based on Atemu and Heba in ancient Egypt.

R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Confessions of the Heart

"Geez. I thought that Yugi was better than that. I thought that he would have just let something as trivial as that go." Tristan said.

"Yeah. It's not like Yami and Tea really did anything wrong." Joey added.

"Nothing wrong? Actually, Joey, I think that they did everything wrong." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Yami and Tea lied to Yugi for two straight weeks by saying that they were dating when they were not. We all know that Yugi puts a lot of value on honesty. The fact that they were dishonest is enough reason for Yugi to be upset. When you think about the fact that Yugi tried to come to Yami and tell him what was going on with his father and the fact that Yami told Yugi that he didn't have the time to listen because he was doing to go out with Tea, I think that Yugi is well within his right to be upset." Leo said.

"But that doesn't-" Seto started.

"No, Seto. Leo's right. We all know that Yugi hates lying and hates being lied to, but Yami and I did that anyway. Yugi's always believed in honesty, but we were knowingly dishonest. Yugi has the right to be angry with us." Tea said.

Heba let out a sigh and headed for the stairs.

"Heba, where are you going?" Atemu asked.

Heba stopped and turned back around. "Well, since Yugi is upset, if his outburst and the slamming door is any indication, I thought that I would go upstairs and see if I could calm him down." Heba said.

"No, Heba. I'll go and talk to him." Yami said.

"That might not be such a good idea. You caused all this, and Yugi might end up hitting you again." Heba said.

"I'll take that chance. I caused this to happen, so I need to be the one to try and fix this." Yami said.

"Do you want me to help you? I'm to blame, too." Tea said.

"No, Tea. The fake dating was my idea, so I need to be the one to fix this." Yami said.

"Fine. I'm just warning you that Yugi is still going to be upset with you." Heba said.

Yami nodded an went on upstairs.

"Think that we should do anything?' Yuesei asked.

"No. Yami needs to do this alone. I think that it is best for the both of them." Leo said.

"So, what should we do?" Tristan asked.

"I suggest that you all go on home. we've had a long day, and I think that you could all use the rest. Besides, there's not much that we can do right now." Leo said.

"Okay. Just give us a call if you need us." Malik said.

Everyone left the house except for Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, Sayora, Atemu, Heba, and Tea.

"Tea, go on home. There is not anything that you can do." Leo said.

"I just feel awful because I helped to cause this." Tea said.

"I know you do, Tea, but there is not anything that you can do." Kyla said.

"I just feel like I should stay here and help Yami sort things out with Yugi." Tea said.

"No. Yami needs to fix his relationship with Yugi on his own. He caused the damage, and he has to fix it." Atemu said.

Tea nodded and finally left the Moto house.

"Well, I think that Yuesei and I will go out for a while." Leo said.

"Why?" Yuesei asked.

"Because I don't want to be here when Yugi and Yami start fighting." Leo said.

"In that case, I think that Sayora and I will leave, too." Kyla said.

All four left the house.

"Do you want to leave, too?" Atemu asked.

"No. Someone needs to be here to make sure Yugi doesn't kill Yami." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "In that case, do you want some tea?" Atemu asked.

"Sure." Heba said.

The two headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi paced across his room, trying to calm down. "I can't believe that he lied to me. What does he think I am going to do? Just ignore the fact hat he lied to me for two weeks. Worse than that, he thought that I wouldn't care that he just brushed me off when my father was beating me so that he could go out with Tea to make his lies seem real." Yugi said. He finally stopped and collapsed onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" Yugi moaned.

There was a knock on Yugi's bedroom door.

"Come in." Yugi called, figuring that it was someone coming to check on him.

Yami opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him, Yami looked up and winced when he realized that Yugi was acting like he was crying. 'Did I really hurt him that much? Oh, Yugi. What have I done?' Yami asked himself. Gathering his courage, Yami said, "Yugi."

Yugi's head snapped up at the familiar voice. His eyes hardened as he said, "What are you doing in here?"

Yami flinched at the harsh stare as he realized Yugi hadn't been crying. "I wanted to talk to you." Yami said.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Yami. I'd rather you just leave." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please. Will you just listen to me for a moment?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Yugi demanded, jumping up to his feet. "So that you can lie to me again?" Yugi continued.

"Yugi, I'm sorry that I lied to you. I know that I was wrong to do that. That's why I told you the truth." Yami said.

"You shouldn't have even lied in the first place!" Yugi growled.

"I know that, and I'm sorry. I didn't think things all the way through. I made a lot of mistakes where this whole situation was concerned. I never meant to hurt you." Yami said.

"Yami, you just don't get it. You know how I feel about lying, but you did it anyway." Yugi said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to do." Yami said.

"Why are you even here trying to apologize anyway. It's not like you care." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's not true. I never stopped caring about you." Yami protested.

"Really? Can you even tell me the last time that we spent any time together?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, look. I know that I messed up, and I know that we haven't spent a lot of time together because of my idiocy. I made a lot of mistakes, and I am sorry for that." Yami said.

"Yami, if you want me to just forget about this, you really are out of your mind. I can't just forget about how you lied to me, and going with Heba to the Twilight Dimension to help me doesn't change a thing." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I didn't go so that I would have something to hold over you. I went because I was worried and wanted to help you. I didn't have an underhanded reason for it." Yami said.

"Do you really think that I am going to believe that? You've acted like you cared about me for years, but now that you don't have a reason to have a reason to keep me around, I don't mean a damn thing to you." Yugi said.

Yami suddenly felt a rush of anger go through him. "How the hell would you know that?! How do you know what I feel about you?" Yami demanded.

"Apparently I wouldn't considering the fact that you felt that it was more important to 'date' Tea instead of spending any time with me." Yugi snapped.

"I have already said that I never meant for this to happen. I get that I made a mistake by asking Tea to pretend to date me. I get that, but I'd like you to stop throwing that in my face." Yami growled.

"You were the one that made that mistake, Yami. You were the one that decided that you'd prefer the whole world think that you were straight. You are, apparently, ashamed of the fact that you are gay, which means that you are ashamed pf every fiend you have that is gay." Yugi said.

"That is not true!" Yami exclaimed.

"It has to be since you think that being gay is a bad thing." Yugi said.

"I am not shamed of it. If I were, then that would mean that I am shamed of Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Atemu, and you. Granted I don't like Marik and Bakura much, but that's because of the past. There's no way that I would be ashamed of my friends or my own brother." Yami argued.

"Then why the hell was it so important for everyone at school to believe that you were straight? Is your reputation that important to you?" Yugi demanded

"I don't give a damn about my reputation! I don't care what anyone at school thinks either." Yami said.

"Then why did you use Tea like that?" Yugi insisted.

"You have been such a self-centered bastard who only cared about protecting his secret of the fact that he is in love with Yugi that you have completely ignored Yugi so that you can go out with Tea!"

Atemu's words on the hospital roof when he had told Yami of all the pain that Yami had caused Yugi came back to him.

"I-I didn't mean to do that to Tea, Yugi. I didn't even realize that it was hurting her." Yami said.

"How could you have not known? You had to have known that Tea has been in love with you for a long time. You had to know that pretending to date her and then ending it would hurt her." Yugi stated.

"Yugi, Tea had come to me about a year ago and told me that she was in love with me, but I told he I didn't feel the same way. I thought that she was over me when I asked her to pretend to date me. Once I realized that Tea was still in love with me and that she was trying to make me fall in love with her, I ended things with her. I didn't mean to do that to her, Yugi. I really didn't." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't know what got into you, but if you don't care about your reputation at school, why did you think that it was so important for no one to find out that you are gay?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I didn't care if anyone else knew. I just-I didn't-" Yami didn't think that he could say the real reason.

Yugi had never seen Yami so anxious, and that caused some of Yugi's anger dissipate. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami could hear that there was a calmer tone in his voice. He hoped that this didn't make Yugi even angrier. "The real reason was because of you." Yami said.

"Me? What do I have to with this?" Yugi asked, genuinely confused.

Yami felt drained from all the arguing and sat down in the seat at Yugi's desk. "I was scared of how you would react if you knew that I was gay." Yami said.

Yugi frowned as he sat back down on the bed. "What did you think that I would do?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I was scared that you would be disgusted with me for liking guys, and that that would end our friendship, but I did that already." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I am gay, so why would I feel like that?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I didn't know that at the time. I didn't know until Heba told us that you both are gay." Yami said.

"Yami, why would you think that I would end our friendship over something like that. In case you have forgotten, several of our friends are gay, and I have not acted any differently toward them. I don't care about that." Yugi said.

"I know. I know. I just wasn't sure how you would react if you knew that-" Yami trailed off.

"Yami, I don't care that you are gay. What I do care about is the fact that you lied to me. You know how I feel about lying. The fact that you lied to me is why I am so angry." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I was wrong to lie, and I am sorry about that. I didn't think about everything through." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that you know that lying is not something that I want to happen again, and just so you know, you didn't end our friendship." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him, a slight hope shining in his crimson eyes. "I didn't?" Yami asked.

"No. I wouldn't give up my friendship with you for anything, so you can stop worrying that you have ended that." Yugi said.

"I was kinda of worried that I might have ended it with you." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll get over this." Yugi said.

Yami sighed in relief. 'At least I didn't ruin things with him.' Yami thought.

Yugi watched Yami as he remembered something.

~Flashback~

_Yugi knew that he had been dead, but he suddenly felt warm, and he was surprised at the feel of someone on his chest, and he could feel the wetness dampening his chest. 'What's going on?' Yugi asked himself. Finally, Yugi managed to force his eyes opened. Yugi glanced down and saw tri-colored hair that was so much like his. 'Who is that? It has to be Yami or Atemu, but which one of them would act like that?' Yugi asked himself._

_He started to sit up._

_The person sat up and looked at Yugi in shock._

_Yugi was startled to see Yami crying._

_"Yugi?" Yami whispered._

_Yugi heard Menthos' voice, and his anger took over._

~End Flashback~

'That's right. When I was brought back to life, Yami was with me, and he was crying, but why?' Yugi asked himself.

Flashback

_Yugi could sense that his humanity was returning._

_'I must have lost control, but why am I returning to normal?' Yugi asked himself._

_It was then that Yugi realized there was a pair of lips on his. As his vision returned, Yugi realized that it was Yami kissing him._

_'Why in the name of Ra is Yami kissing me?!' Yugi thought frantically._

_Yami pulled away from Yugi and looked at him._

_Yugi could see the hidden shock in Yami's eyes._

_Yugi could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, but before he could say anything, he felt dizzy before he blacked out._

~End Flashback~

"Hold on, Yami. Why did you do that?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"You kissed me when I lost my humanity, and you were the one that was with me when I was restored to life." Yugi said.

Yami instantly blushed as he remembered those things.

"Why did you kiss me, Yami?" Yugi asked, feeling slight hope rise up that he might have a chance with Yami after all.

"Well, Leo told me to. He thought that it would help bring back your humanity." Yami replied, not looking at Yugi.

Yugi felt his heart sink. 'I guess I never really stood a chance with Yami.' Yugi thought. He frowned before saying, "Yami, what did you say before I came back to life?"

"I didn't say much of anything, really." Yami said, still not looking at him.

"Yami, I need to know what you said." Yugi prodded.

Yami didn't really want to tell Yugi the truth because it would mean telling him that he was in love with him.

"Yami, please." Yugi pleaded.

That did it.

Yami could never deny Yugi anything when he used that tone, so Yami knew that he didn't have a choice except to be honest with Yugi and tell him the whole truth. "Well, Yugi, the truth is that I said that I was sorry about everything that had happened between us lately." Yami said.

"Is that all?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's not." Yami said. He gulped, not sure how Yugi would handle the rest of the truth. "I also told you that I, well, that I'm, um, that I-" Yami started stuttering because he couldn't tell Yugi the truth that could end their friendship.

"Yami, what else did you say?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I also said that I love you." Yami said.

"Yami, I already knew that." Yugi said.

Yami looked yup in surprise. "You did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Of course I did. You love me just like you love all our friends." Yugi said.

Yami mentally sighed. "No, Yugi. I didn't meant that I love you like that. I meant that I really love you." Yami said.

Something clicked in Yugi's mind.

Yami didn't want Yugi to know he was gay.

Yami didn't want to lose Yugi's friendship.

Yami was heartbroken when Yugi had died.

Yami kissed him when he lost his humanity.

"Y-you love me love me?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "That's what I didn't want you to find out. I was worried about how you would react. It's why I really dated Tea. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way, and that it would ruin our friendship." Yami admitted.

Yugi looked at Yami for a moment before he stood up and walked over to where Yami was. He took Yami's chin in his hand and forced Yami to look up at him before Yugi leaned down kissed Yami full on the lips.

Yami was startled by Yugi's sudden action. At first, Yami was too startled to react. When his brain fully processed what was happening, Yami closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back before he wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him even closer.

Yugi ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yami happily complied, opening his mouth. Yugi immediately slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth and tasted Yami for the first time. The taste of an ancient spice is what Yugi tasted. Yugi started to map out Yami's mouth with his tongue, gently stroking. The actions caused Yami to let out a moan as his grip on Yugi tightened. The two finally broke apart from lack of air.

"Yugi, I-" Yami started.

"Yami, I do love you. I always have. I was also worried about losing your friendship if I told you, so I didn't say anything. I can understand that fear." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"I don't, however, condone the fact that you lied to me." Yugi said.

Yami winced. "I get the feeling that I'm not going to get off to easy from that." Yami said.

"No, you're not, but I am willing to forgive you for that." Yugi said.

"You will?" Yami said happily.

Yugi nodded. "On the condition that you will NEVER lie to me again." Yugi said.

"I won't, Yugi. I promise." Yami said.

"Good because you are going to be in a lot of trouble if you ever lie to me again." Yugi said.

"I won't ever lie to you again. I've learned my lesson." Yami said.

"I certainly hope that you did." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi?' Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"Can I kiss you again?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, you can." Yugi replied.

Yami pulled Yugi down into his lap and pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were still sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

"I wonder how they are up there." Atemu said.

"Well, since we haven't heard any screaming or sounds of a fight, I would say that they're doing just fine." Heba said.

"How do you know?" Atemu asked.

"Because my brother would have been screaming at him otherwise." Heba said.

"Well, I hope that Yami can sort all this out with Yugi, and actually tell him the truth." Atemu said, taking a sip of his tea.

"You mean that he's in love with my brother?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. He glanced over at Heba and said, "You wouldn't stand in the way of it, would you?"

"Not if being with Yami will make him happy." Heba said, setting his cup down. He sighed and said, "Atemu, I know that you know who I am."

Atemu's eyes softened. "Yes, I do. I guess we haven't really talked about it, have we?" Atemu asked.

"No. Too much was happening for us to talk about it." Heba said.

"Heba, look. I'll understand it if you don't want to have a relationship now, but-" Atemu started.

"Atemu, you do remember that I said I would always love you?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, but I thought that things might have changed after-" Atemu started, but was cut off when Heba pulled him into a kiss. Atemu immediately wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him closer. Heba ended up in Atemu's lap. Heba brought his hands up to cup Atemu's face in his hands. Atemu ran his tongue over Heba's lip, and Heba opened his mouth. Atemu immediately plunged his tongue inside of Heba's mouth. Atemu could taste the vanilla taste that Heba had always tasted like. Heba moaned as Atemu started to stroke the inside of Heba's mouth. The two finally broke apart for the lack of air.

"I take it that you want to pick up where we left off." Atemu said.

"Of course I do." Heba replied.

Atemu kissed him again.

* * *

So, I got Yugi and Yami together, adn Atemu and Heba are offically together again.

The next chapter will probably be the last one. It'll just be wrapping up a few loose ends.

Since everyone wanted me to do a prequel, my next story will be the prequel to this one.

R&R.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Happiness at Last

Yami, Yugi, Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora stumbled into the living room of the Moto household.

Yami and Yugi fell into the loveseat side by side. Sayora and Kyla sat down on opposite sides of the couch. Leo sank into the recliner and Yuesei plopped down into Leo's lap.

All look tired and like they had not slept at all the night before.

"I am going to dip into my life savings and put up the money to have Atemu's bedroom soundproofed!" Leo growled.

"I never knew that anyone could be that loud when they had sex." Yugi said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it has been five thousand years since they were together least." Yuesei said.

"It may have been five thousand years since they were together, but that doesn't mean that they needed to keep us up all night with their noise." Yami muttered.

"I agree with Leo. Their room needs to be soundproofed." Kyla said.

Sayora sighed. "If it's all right with everyone, I think that a simple breakfast of oatmeal is in order. I don't have the energy to do anything more than that." Sayora said.

"That's fine." Yugi sighed.

Sayora and Kyla got up and went into the kitchen to fix their breakfast.

"Yami, should I go ahead and have your room soundproofed?" Leo asked.

Yami glared. "Not likely." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at the implication and looked away.

"When do you think those two will get up?" Yuesei asked.

"Probably not for awhile the way they were going at it." Yami said.

"Good morning." Atemu said cheerfully as he and Heba sauntered into the living room.

"I wouldn't ask our opinion on that if I were you." Yami growled.

"Why? what's wrong? Didn't you all get any sleep last night?" Heba asked.

"No. As a matter of fact, we didn't get any sleep last night." Leo said.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Who could sleep with you two going at it like that last night?! You really need to learn to be quiet when you're in bed!" Yami growled.

"Y-you heard us?" Heba asked.

"Vividly." Yugi said.

Heba blushed bright red as he hide behind Atemu.

"Oops. Sorry." Atemu said, turning slightly red.

"I'm having your room soundproofed so that we don't have any other sleepless night." Leo informed them.

"Were we that loud?" Atemu asked.

"Yes!" six voices said.

Heba and Atemu jumped.

"Sorry." Heba said, scampering out of the room.

"I think we'll come back down later." Atemu said, following Heba's example and getting out of the room.

"I think I'll be having to take a nap later today." Yami said.

"We all are going to need to." Leo said.

The group sighed.

* * *

"Didn't realize that we were that loud." Atemu said, falling onto his bed.

"That's not exactly something that you were worried about last night." Heba said, sitting down on the bed beside him.

Atemu looked up at Heba and pilled on Heba's arm, having Heba lay down beside him. "No. I was more concentrated on you. I guess we'll have to learn to tone it down a bit. That wasn't exactly an issue five thousand years ago." Atemu said.

"No. You would have killed anyone who said anything. Plus, no one would sat anything to you about hearing us since you were the Crown Prince and then the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Nope. I think that Leo was serious about having the room soundproofed." Atemu said.

"Would you really care if he did?" Heba asked.

"No because that would mean that we can make all the noise we want and no one will hear us." Atemu said, grinning.

"Oh, no!" Heba said, backing away from Atemu. "Not again and certainly not now." Heba said.

"Why not?' Atemu asked, pouting.

"Because I think that if anyone in this house hears us again, they will storm in here and kill the both of us." Heba said, continuing to back away.

"Oh, come on, Heba. Surely you're not afraid of the people in the house, Heba." Atemu said, following Heba.

"Atemu, no. One, I am too tired. Two, we already had sex four times last night. Three, Leo will barge in here and kill the two of us, and yes, I am scared of them, so you can just forget about it." Heba said.

"But Heba." Atemu whined.

"No buts, Atemu. You are not getting any right now." Heba said.

"Heeebbbbaaaa!" Atemu whined.

"No means no! And whining doesn't work on me." Heba snapped.

Atemu pouted. "You wouldn't have said that five thousand years ago." Atemu muttered.

"Five thousand years ago, I didn't have six people who wanted to kill me." Heba said.

Atemu thought of something. "Hey, Heba." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I-" Heba started.

"No." Atemu interrupted. "It's not that. This has nothing to so with sex. Well, not directly." Atemu said.

"Atemu." Heba said warningly.

"Heba, did you know you were pregnant before I died back then?" Atemu asked.

Heba's expression softened. "No, Atemu. I didn't find that out until after all that ended. That's not something that I would have hidden from you." Heba said.

"Just checking. What was our son like?" Atemu asked.

"Amun looked more like you than me. He had my eye color. Other than that, it was you." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked, smiling.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. He was a good baby." Heba said.

"I hate that you had to raise him alone." Atemu said.

"Well, not entirely. Seth was there to help me the whole way. In fact, I was two steps from killing Seth because he was acting like a mother hen the entire time I was pregnant. He nearly drove me crazy." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Yeah. Well, Seth and I were very close, so that doesn't surprise me." Atemu said. He looked at Heba and said, "Did you ever find someone else?"

Heba shook his head. "No. Truthfully, I never had the chance. I wasn't ready to at the time, and I was more concerned with Amun than dealing with finding someone else." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Tell me a little bit about your time with Amun." Atemu said.

Heba nodded.

They made themselves comfortable on the bed as Heba started to tell Atemu about their son.

* * *

The phone rang.

Yugi went over and picked up the phone. "Hello. Moto residence." Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yugi. It's Tea."_ Tea said.

"Oh. Hi, Tea. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"_Yugi, I was wondering if I could talk to you._" Tea said.

"Oh. Okay. Do you want to come over here?" Yugi asked.

"_No. I was wanting to talk to you alone._" Tea said.

"Okay. Do you want to meet in the park in half an hour?" Yugi asked.

"_That perfect. I'll meet you then._" Tea said.

"Okay. Bye, Tea." Yugi said. He hung up the phone and then went up stairs. He pulled on his shoes and then grabbed a jacket out of his closet.

Arms wrapped around Yugi from behind and said, "Where are you going, Yugi?"

"Tea called. She wants to talk to me, so we're meeting in the park." Yugi said.

"Oh. How long will you be gone?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and started to kiss Yugi's neck.

"Y-Yami. Knock it off." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, continuing his actions.

"I'm meeting Tea soon, Yami. Now quit it." Yugi said, pulling free.

Yami pouted. "You're no fun." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Later, Yami. I'll see you in a little bit." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said, leaning down to kiss Yugi. "Hurry back." Yami said.

"I will." Yugi said before leaving.

* * *

Tea was sitting on a bench in the park when Yugi arrived.

Tea turned and smiled at Yugi. "Hi, Yugi. Thanks for coming." Tea said.

"No problem." Yugi replied, sitting down beside her.

Tea looked at Yugi in surprise. "Yugi, what happened to you?" Tea asked.

Yugi blinked, confused. "What are you talking about, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"You look beat. Didn't you sleep last night?" Tea asked.

"No. Atemu and Heba made sure of that." Yugi said.

"How did they keep you up?" tea asked.

"Atemu and Heba haven't been together for five thousand years. They're back together. They were married. Do the math." Yugi said.

Tea blushed. "Oh. That." Tea said.

"Yeah. Leo's already said that he's having Atemu's room soundproofed." Yugi said.

Tea giggled. "Were they that loud?" Tea asked.

"There was less noise in the battles against Menthos and the rest." Yugi said.

"That's loud." Tea said.

"Yeah. It was. No one got any sleep last night." Yugi said. He glanced over at Tea and said, "Tea, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Oh. Yugi, I-I wanted to apologize for what happened with Yami." Tea said.

"Tea-" Yugi started.

"Please let me finish." Tea pleaded.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, I asked Yami out about two years ago. He told me that he didn't feel the same way. The only reason Yami asked me to pretend to date him was because he thought that I was over him. I thought I was, too, but when we started, I found out that I was wrong. I tried to use the situation to my advantage by trying to make Yami fall in love with me, but that never worked. Yugi, Yami didn't use me. I set myself up to get hurt, but Yami never realized what I was doing. Once he realized that I was getting hurt by this, he ended things. I'm sorry that we lied to you the way we did. It was wrong, and I can't tell you how sorry I am." Tea said.

"Tea, Yami told me everything yesterday. He told me why he did it, too, and it wasn't just that he didn't want anyone to know that he was gay." Yugi said.

Tea looked at him in surprise. "Yami told you how he felt about you?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded. "I was upset that you lied to me. That was it. I wouldn't have ended any friendships over it, and I don't plan on ending them now. I get why Yami wanted to lie. I didn't agree with it, but I understand." Yugi said.

"So, are you two okay?" Tea asked.

"Yes, Yami and I are just fine." Yugi said.

"I thought that his feelings would have changed things in some way." Tea said.

"Well, they did. Truthfully, I felt the same way about Yami that he felt about me." Yugi said.

"You're in love with Yami?" Tea asked in surprise.

"Yes. I didn't say anything to him because I thought that it would end our friendship by telling him." Yugi said.

"So, are you two together now?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, we are. We worked everything out." Yugi said.

"That's good. I'm happy for you two." Tea said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Tea nodded. "Truthfully, I think that I needed to see that there wasn't chance that Yami and I would be together, and while I was pretending to date him, I realized that. I'm starting to get over him now. For real this time. I think that's what I needed to move on." Tea said.

"Well, I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

"I know that you two will be happy together, and I really am glad that you're going to be together." Tea said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks, Tea. That means a lot to me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are we okay, though?" Tea asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm still not happy that you lied to me, but I do forgive you for that." Yugi said.

Tea smiled brightly and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Yugi!" Tea said.

Yugi laughed. "Like I said, I don't plan on ending any friendships." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi walked back into the house only to be pulled into a hug by Yami. "Hello to you too." Yugi said, returning the hug.

"What was that all about?" Yami asked.

"Mostly, Tea wanted to apologize for what happened and to make sure that we were okay." Yugi said.

"I see." Yami said.

"Yami, could you let me go?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Sure." Yami said, letting go.

"Where's everyone at?" Yugi asked.

"Leo and Yuesei said that they were going to go upstairs to sleep. Kyla and Sayora went over to a friend's house. Atemu and Hebe are still un their room." Yami said.

Heba bounded down the stairs then and darted forward, hugging Yugi tightly. "Yugi, I am so happy! I can't believe it!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heba, what are you talking about, and will you let me breathe?" Yugi asked.

Heba finally let go and looked at Yugi with shining amethyst eyes. "Yugi, I just talked to our aunt and uncle who've had custody of me for the last ten years. I get to live here now!" Heba exclaimed.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded enthusiastically. "I do. They worked everything out with Grandpa." Heba said.

"Heba, that's great!" Yugi said happily. He was glad that his brother would be around even more.

Yami noticed Atemu and walked over to him. "Happy, are we?" Yami asked.

"Very considering the fact that Heba and I don't have to live in different countries now." Atemu said.

"What have you two been doing the last few hours anyway?" Yami asked.

"Just talking. Mostly about our son." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "Wish you had been there?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Who knows. Maybe I'll have the chance again." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You probably will." Yami agreed.

* * *

Heba and Yugi were sitting on Yugi's bed.

"So, are you and Yami going to be okay?" Heba asked.

"Yes. We are. I've forgiven him and Tea for lying, and Yami knows that he had better not do it again." Yugi said. Yugi looked at Heba and said, "You're not going to try and get in the way, are you?'

"As long as you're happy with Yami, then I won't get in the way, but if he does hurt you in any way, I am going to kill him." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I should have seen that one coming. How are you and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"We're fine. We talked for a long time after you left. He was wanting to know about Amun, mostly." Heba said.

"Amun? He was my nephew you had in the past, right?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. Atemu wanted to know about him. I can't blame him, really. After all, he never even knew that he had a son." Heba said.

"Since you two have a second chance together, you think that you might have kids together again?" Yugi asked.

"I know that Atemu would, and I do, too. It'll have to wait a while, though. We're both still in high school after all." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "That's true." He looked up through the skylight in his ceiling at the full moon and said. "You know, Heba. I'm glad that we get the chance to have a normal life."

"You are?" Heba asked, turning his head to look at Yugi.

Yugi turned his head to look at Heba. "Yeah. Five thousand years ago, I wasn't normal from the day I was born. I was trained as a young child to control my powers. I never had a childhood, and as a teenager, I was constantly on the run with you. We had to fight off faction after faction that sought to gain control of my power." Yugi turned his head to look up at the night sky again. "In this life, I had a normal childhood. Well, after we got away from our father anyway. I had friends, I had fun, and I had a life. Now, I can live a normal life without fearing that someone would come along and try to take everything away from me. It's just nice to be able to live in peace for once." Yugi said.

"I can understand that. I'm glad of that, too. I can live a normal life, too. I don't have to worry about powers coming after you. This time, Atemu and I don't have a kingdom to look after. We don't have as many responsibilities as we did back in Egypt. We can live and have and raise a family in a somewhat normal way. It's a nice thought." Heba said.

"We've got that at last. The curse of being the Treasure is over, and we don't have to fear anymore. I couldn't be more thrilled." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were in Yami's room.

"So, are you and Yugi going to be okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, we are. You know that we finally admitted our feelings to each other, so you know that we're a couple now. Yugi wants to take the relationship slow, and I can honor that." Yami said.

"You're not going to do anything to jeopardizes that, are you?" Atemu asked.

"Not for anything. I thought that I lost Yugi as a friend, so I am definitely not going to let anything happen to make me lose him as my boyfriend." Yami said.

"I can understand that, Yami. I wouldn't do that, either." Atemu said.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about anyone coming after Yugi because of those powers that Yugi had." Yami said.

"Don't I know it. From the sound of it, if Heba hadn't given up those powers for them, it would have never ended for them." Atemu said.

"Well, at least we can have normal lives with them now." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I don't have to be king of anything, so Heba and I can have a normal life this time." Atemu said.

"With some kids, hopefully." Yami said.

"Yeah. I would like to be able to know and raise my kid this time." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Amun! Hitomi! Stop running in the house!" Yugi hollered upstairs.

"Sorry, Papa!"

"Sorry, Uncle Yugi!"

Yugi shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table with Heba. "Between your son and my daughter, I'm going to lose my mind." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. Apart, they're fine. Together, they're double trouble." Heba said, drinking his coffee.

The two brothers were now twenty-six.

Yugi and Yami were married and had had a daughter, Hitomi Moto. She had long tri-colored hair and her bangs were like Yugi's but she had Yami's crimson eyes and his sharp features, but Hitomi had Yugi's kind and gentle spirit. She also could do the puppy-dog eyes, which usually had Yami breaking down instantly. Yugi had to discipline her since he was immune to the look.

Heba and Atemu were also married and had had a son. Amun Moto. After he had been born, Heba wanted to name him Amun because the child had looked exactly like the son Heba had had five thousand years ago. Seto's added input on the fact that the child did, indeed, look like the child Heba and Atemu had had together five thousand years ago. Amun looked exactly like Atemu except for the fact that he had Heba's amethyst eyes. Amun was a bit feisty and had Atemu's temper and Heba's sarcasm, making for a troublesome child.

The two couples lived only a couple of blocked from each other, so they saw each other almost everyday.

Amun and Hitomi had been playfully dubbed "the Terrible Twosome" because they were always getting into trouble.

"Yugi?" Heba said.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"Still glad that you gave up your power." Heba asked.

"Wouldn't trade this life for anything." Yugi said.

"Neither would I." Heba agreed.

The door opened, and Yami said, "We're here!"

"Daddy!" Amun and Hitomi cried, running to their respective fathers, who instantly picked the two up.

Yugi and Heba watched this from the kitchen.

"I definitely wouldn't trade this life for anything." Yugi said.

:I wouldn't, either." Heba added.

Yami and Atemu walked into the kitchen and kissed their respective husbands.

"What have you two been up to?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. Just talking about how happy we are." Yugi said.

The twins shared a hidden smile.

The Curse of the Treasure had been broken, and they couldn't be happier.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

That's it for Curse of the Treasure. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it.

My next story will be the prequel to this one. It'll have just blindshipping in it.

R&R.


End file.
